Tales of Remnant - Initiation Arc
by LDC Trial Edition
Summary: Tohsaka Rin is an heiress to TDC, Tohsaka Dust Company. She and her sister, Misaya, enrolled in Beacon to start their training. As an heiress to a Dust Company, she wishes to graduate from Beacon as a successful Huntress. Follow their journey as they meet new friends and embark in the world of Remnant. (AU) Minor crossover with Shakugan no Shana and Hidan no Aria.
1. Opening Act 1

[Tips]

(Character's point of view) - Referring to the character we're currently possessing, I mean reading.

Normal Sentence - Mostly referring to the character internal thoughts, similar to visual novel.

"words" - Any sentences appearing like this is a speech

~words~ - Whenever this shows up, an event has transpire.

[Words] - I used this to include a sound effect.

 _Italic words_ \- If any words or sentences are in italic, that means it's in a different tone.

? - If this shows up, that means the said character is confused, bewildered by the current event. Some action that represents confusion may occur without being mentioned such as tilting heads.

! - This represents the character's surprise. The said character is shocked by the event unfold.

... - These three dots represents the character train of thoughts whenever he or she is not thinking anything. We can assume that they are pausing blankly. If there are three lines of dots such as this:

that means, the character is speechless due to the absurdity of the situation.

 **Words or sentences in bold** \- Whenever these shows up, that means a unique reference to something important to the plot. Let's just say a keyword.

Or in some case, I use 'bold' to discern a unique voice. The said voice rarely speaks unless the situation warrants it.

* * *

[Author's note]

This is LDC.

I found this story when I was cleaning up my drives.

It was written a year ago so it won't be up to 'Fate – Return from nothingness' standard.

Rather than letting it rusts inside my hard disk, how about I let people read it?

It's not good enough in my opinion…

I want to know what's your view on this story.

I only completed the Initiation Arc.

I don't know if I should continue it…

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

Opening Act 1: Ruby Rose

"This is it!" I told myself.

I finally made it!

It's hard to believe that I'm going to attend Beacon.

[Indistinct chattering]

Even my sister, Yang, is going to be there!

Beacon Academy is a place where Huntsmen are trained.

Well, Beacon isn't the only academy available but among them all, Beacon is the best.

I think, at least in Vale, though...

[Indistinct chattering]

I'm a little nervous since I actually jumped two grades earlier…

It was thanks to Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon.

He offered me to attend Beacon after I stopped a Dust robbery a few days ago.

I don't know why he did that…

Did he think I'm special or something…?

Anyways, I'm so excited!

I can't wait to see all the weapons over there!

"Hey Rubes, snap out of it…!"

!

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my cheek.

"Ouch! Yang…" I pouted.

She pinched my cheek…

"Sorry… I can't seem to gain your attention." My blond sister said apologetically.

Yang is my sister despite we look nothing alike.

Her hair is blond while mine is black with a little red at the tip.

Her eyes were lilac while mine were silver.

Since she is two years older than I am, she has larger body build.

Well, when I said larger body I also meant larger bust.

She's taller than I am by at least twenty centimeters.

…

Actually, Yang is pretty tall by normal standard.

[Indistinct chattering]

"So, what's on your head…?" She suddenly asked.

?

"Huh…?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"How are you feeling…? You did skip two years ahead to join Beacon."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see the armory over there! But I'm a little nervous…" the last part was in mumbles.

"Chill out, little sister…! You're going to Beacon with me! I'm so happy right now…!" She spouted before start hugging me with her bear hug.

"Yang…" I said while trying to pry away from her.

"Sorry… But I'm so proud of you! My kid sister is a prodigy…!" She said after letting me go.

"No, I am not… Ozpin just gave me a chance…" I muttered.

"Not everyone get special treatment from Ozpin…! You're special Ruby!" Yang argued.

"But…" I was about to retort when a blond boy start puking his gut into a trash can nearby.

[Throwing out]

"I don't… I don't think I could stand it anymore…" He muttered weakly.

[Throwing out]

Then, he throws out again.

We're currently boarding an airship to Beacon.

I guess the boy is airsick or just plain motion sickness.

[Indistinct chattering]

"I think we should cut our little chat. I'm not quite comfortable talking around Vomit Boy." Yang whispered.

Vomit Boy…?

That nickname rather suits him.

We spend the rest of our flight watching Vomit Boy do his thing.

The airship finally touches down.

I saw Vomit Boy runs out the airship and start kissing the ground.

Yang and I giggled at his antics.

"So, we're finally here…" Yang remarked.

I gulp in nervousness.

I'm finally at Beacon so that means…

I glance around franticly.

…

!

One of the passing new students was carrying something eye catching!

I dash towards him using my Semblance.

I left behind rose petals along the way.

"Yang, take a look over here! It's a halberd modified with a sniper scope!" I squealed.

Another passing student passes by.

!

I spotted his weapon.

"Yang…! It's a mechanized sword with Dust canisters! How awesome is that…?!" I squealed again.

!

Abruptly, I felt a yank on my hood.

"Easy there little sister… You're going to scare everyone like that."

I pout since she kept me hanging.

I glance at her face and saw some mischievous grin forming.

?

After considering her thought for a while, she finally puts me down.

"Alright, Rubes… I'm going to take off for now."

!

"Wait a minute…! You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" I said nervously.

"Yeah… I have to find my friends. They should be here by now."

I shudder at the thought.

"Wait…! Don't leave me alone…! I'm scared…!" I pleaded.

Despite my earlier enthusiasm, I'm actually quite a social inept.

I can't get along with strangers.

Yang is outgoing and cheerful so she can get along with anyone.

I rarely had friends since my eyes were different from anyone back in Patch.

Silver eyes are rare in Remnant.

Even for a Faunus…

Many jerks pick on me since I was different.

Luckily, Yang was there to save me.

Most of my friends back in Patch were Yang's friends.

"What are you talking about…? There's nothing to be afraid of…"

"No… I don't have any friends to walk with…"

"Friends… You have friends all around you! You just don't know them yet."

"But I don't recognize any of them…"

"But you're special Ruby…! Not everyone here is a grade skipper…! And anyone with the right head wants to be friends with you…"

"But I don't want to be special… I just want to be a normal girl."

[Indistinct chattering]

Surprisingly, Yang wasn't paying attention to me anymore.

?

"Yang…?" I nudged her.

"Oh, sorry Rubes… I got to go…! I got someone to prank…" She snickered.

?

I tilted my head in confusion.

Then, a girl with neck long black hair passes by.

Her eyes were crimson red just like Yang when she was about to berserk.

…

She's scary.

Then, I realize that Yang is not there any longer.

"Yang…?" I called out.

[Indistinct chattering]

But she was nowhere to be found…

"Yang…!" I hollered while walking backward.

!

To my surprise, someone was behind me.

The two of us fell on a large pile of suitcase.

The one I knocked groans a little.

…

It was a girl with white hair and deep blue eyes.

Her skin was so pale.

…

I had to wonder if she is sick.

"Watch it, dunce…!" She chastised me.

…

?

What's a dunce…?

Currently, the two of us were sitting on the floor with her luggage littering around.

Why is she carrying so many luggages in the first place?

"What were you thinking…?! Do you have any idea what could have happened…?!" She ranted.

?

"The Dust inside could explode! Don't you have the slightest clue…?!"

Some of the substances flew to my nose and I accidently sneezed.

[Explosion]

"Kyaaa…!" Both of us yelled.

…

…

It barely scorched my clothes.

"Now look what you've done! Don't you know how expensive those Dusts were…?!" The white haired girl ranted again.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized as I tried to recompose myself.

…

Did she have a knack for ranting?

She starts ranting just after we exploded.

"Just 'sorry' won't cover the Dust expense…! Do you even know who I am?!" She demanded.

…

?

Who is she?

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company which is also the largest Dust mining company in Remnant." Someone decided to say.

?

I turn my head towards the speaker.

It was another girl with black hair.

But she has yellowish-golden eyes, which almost cat-like.

…

She also has a bow on her head.

"Finally I got some recognition." The white haired girl by the name Weiss stated.

…

I could sense smug from her.

"However, SDC is also known for its notorious underground work. You better steer clear of their people." The blacked haired girl advised me.

?

"Hey…!" Weiss took offense from her statement.

Paying no attention to the girl called Schnee, the black haired girl leaves.

"What…? Wait…! Listen, dork… Don't ever cross path with me again…!"

She left without much being said, following that bow-wearing girl.

Her attendant picks up whatever left from the explosion.

After dusting myself, I decide to walk away from the bombardment scene.

…

There's a huge crater…

"Great…" I muttered.

First day in Beacon and I already caught in trouble.

…

[Sighs]

I start walking aimlessly.

…

…

…

?

"Huh…? Where am I?" I said aloud.

I'm in some kind of garden.

…

I was in the courtyard just now.

I glance around to see if there's anyone around.

…

!

I spotted Vomit Boy!

"Hey, Vomit Boy…!" I yelled.

The boy groans in frustration.

"That's not my name…" He muttered.

"Sorry… I had no idea what's your name was…"

"Glad you asked… The name is Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet and the ladies love it!"

…

[Chuckles]

I chuckled at his cheesy introduction.

"Hi, Jaune… I'm Ruby Rose." I extended my hand to shake which he gladly took.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be in Beacon?"

…

I poke my fingers not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Well, I kind of skipped grades…"

"Wow, that's cool."

The two of us walk while we talk.

…

This is awkward…

Maybe I should start a conversation.

What should we talk about…?

What do fellow Huntsmen in training can talk?

…

"So Jaune, what kind of weapon are you using?"

"What…?" He tilted his head.

"I mean we're Hunters and Huntresses in training. You must have weapons, right…?" I said expectantly.

"I think so…." He still doesn't get it.

…

Maybe I should do something.

"Well I got this…!" I declared as I reach for Crescent Rose.

Then, I flourish and spin her until her blade impales the ground.

Jaune flinches a little at the sight.

"Is that a scythe…?" He slowly approaches and pokes her dull side.

I nod at his remark.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." I added.

"A what now…?" He glances at me with question mark on his head.

"I mean it's also a gun." I deadpanned.

"Oh…" He slowly acknowledged that.

Though, I still think he's confused.

I lean against him with a grin.

"So, what do you have…?"

The blond boy fumbles a little before drawing out a sword.

"I've uh… got this sword! And its sheath is a shield too…!" He expanded the sheath into a shield but fumbled along the way.

"So, what do they do…?"

My eyes gleam in anticipation.

"The shield can collapse back into a sheath when I get tired of carrying it." He looked at me and smiled.

…

"Doesn't that mean it would still weigh the same…?"

He sighs in frustration.

"Yes, it does…" He groaned.

I gave him a slightly embarrassed laugh.

I stroke Crescent Rose with care before collapsing her.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I went a little over board when designing her." I remarked.

"Wait, you made that…?!" Jaune said in disbelieved tone.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you?"

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in war." Jaune glances at the ground embarrassedly as he sheathes his sword.

"It sounds like a family heirloom. I like it though. Not many people appreciate the classics these days."

He scratches his head sheepishly.

…

I think I just made an embarrassing remark.

"Excuse me…" Suddenly, someone taps my shoulder.

?

Both of us glance to see the voice owner.

It was a boy around Jaune's age.

He is a little shorter than Jaune, though.

His eyes were golden-yellowish similar to the bow-wearing girl earlier but not cat-like.

His hair was red, well, auburn to be precise.

"Do you know where to find the auditorium? I'm new here." He inquired.

…

Apparently, he's lost just like me.

"Sorry, I was kind of lost too…" Jaune told him as he scratches his head again.

Oh, Jaune's lost too…

…

"Shirou…!" We suddenly heard someone shouted.

"The hall is this way…!" A girl with fox ears claimed.

The red haired guy nods.

"Oh, thanks Tama-san…!" He hollered.

"Sorry for intruding…" He told us before running off.

For some reason, Jaune was flustered.

I nudge Jaune on his shoulder.

"Huh…?!" He said nervously.

?

"Let's go Jaune. The hall is that way…!" I declared at the direction that 'Shirou' guy ran.

"Umm… Yeah, let's go…" He replied.

The two of us walk briskly without conversing much.

Yang drops on the floor next to me.

I'm writing a letter.

"It's like a big slumber party…!" She declared.

[Pen scribbling]

I continue to write the letter.

"I don't think dad would approve all the boys though…" I pointed out.

"I know I do…" She grinned.

?

For some reason, her grin faltered.

"What's that…?" She asked me.

She was referring to my letter.

"It's a letter to the gang back in Signal." I replied.

"Aw… Isn't that cute…" She teased.

I toss a pillow at her face.

"Shut up! I don't get to bring my friends with me to Beacon. It's weird not knowing anyone saved for Jaune."

"Well, Vomit Boy is pretty nice. Look, it's only been one day and you already have a friend. That's a good start." Yang ruffled my hair.

I sit up slowly.

Then, I saw the black haired bow-wearing girl.

She set up a few candles across the room.

"That girl… I think I met her earlier."

Yang glances at her.

"Well then, let's go talk with her!" Yang declared.

She lifted my arm and start marching towards the girl.

"I believe you may know each other."

The girl looks up and slowly nods.

"You were the girl from earlier, weren't you…?" She asked.

"Yes…" I admitted.

Then, she turns her glance toward Yang.

"Aren't you the girl who ditched her before…?" She asked Yang.

Yang gives her a guilty grin.

"Maybe, I'm Yang and this is my sister, Ruby."

"Blake…"

…

"So, what do you think of Beacon so far…?" Yang began to pry.

"I don't know. I'm trying to read about it, from this book. Right now…" Blake said in even tone as if telling us to leave politely.

…

"What's it about…?" I decided to ask.

"What…?" She glanced at me confusedly.

"The book, what is it about…?" I asked again.

She contemplates for a while.

"It's about the founding of Beacon. It says that four families founded Beacon. However, personally I found their names to be odd." She remarked.

"What's so odd about the founders' name…?" Yang interjected.

"Well, first of all, the name is not commonly used around here. Beacon is a well known academy so the founders' name should be general yet I'd never heard of any of them." Blake told us.

"I'm sure it's not important." Yang brushes it off.

Blake shook her head.

A small smile formed on her face.

…

"Yang used to read me every night before bed… stories about heroes and monsters. It kind of what made me wants to be a Huntress…" I made an absent-minded remark.

Blake glances at me.

"Why is that…? Hoping that you'll live happily ever after…?" She inquired.

I give her a small smile before glancing at the shattered moon.

"I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be heroes just like in books, someone who fight for what is right, and defended the people who can't defend themselves."

"You sound like one of the founders. He did quote something similar." Blake said.

"Really…? My sister is a philosopher!"

!

Yang traps me in her bear hug again!

I try to pry away from her.

…

Darn it…

"Um, Yang… I think your sister needs air." Blake remarked.

Noting my suffering, she let go of me.

"Sorry…" She said apologetically.

I gasp desperately.

"Come at me, Miss Gorilla…!"

!

Out of sudden, someone shouted.

The three of us glance at the source of commotion.

I saw the same girl who passes by me this morning, right before Yang disappear.

?

Is it me, or that girl's hair is longer right now?

I swear her hair was neck length this morning.

…

She's arguing with some blond girl with breast bigger than Yang.

"Edelfelt, I'll make sure you'll pay dearly for this…" The black haired girl said while cracking her fist.

They're going to fight…!

On her face, a scary smile was present.

?

Wasn't her eyes were red…?

She has blue eyes like that Schnee girl.

Suddenly an identical girl enters the scene.

Oh, they were twins.

"Give it up, Rin. You're not going to win against her." The newcomer remarked.

"Shut up, Misaya! This is between Luvia and me. Stay out of it…"

"Alright, little sister… Don't say I didn't warn you…" The other black haired girl shrugged.

The blond girl called Edelfelt or Luvia rips off her own nightgown.

Well, she only ripped the arm part…

The rest of us stare at her crazy act.

"What…? This is the Edelfelt style of fighting." She remarked.

"I don't care. Prepare yourself, Edelfelt…!" The girl called Rin, ready her stance to brawl.

?

The moment Rin lunges to land her punch, Luvia disappear from our sight.

Out of sudden, she reappears from behind Rin!

She grabs Rin by her waist and lifts her.

[Loud thud]

In a few second, the match was over.

Rin was knocked out in one move.

That Luvia executed a suplex move on her.

"It looks like it's my victory, Miss Tohsaka… And it appears you were not conscious to bask in my glory." The blond girl stated.

Misaya pokes her sister's head using her finger.

"Sleeping already…?" She remarked with a mischievous grin on her face.

The three of us glance at each other.

"That was something…" Yang muttered.

Blake and I nod.

?

That Misaya girl had her eyes on us.

Wait, it's specifically Yang.

The red-eyed girl walks her way toward us.

"Weren't you the one who toss a water balloon at me earlier…?" She glared.

Yang grins sheepishly.

"Who knows…?"

[Whistling]

She whistled.

[Sighs]

The red-eyed girl sighs.

"There's no way I could miss a blond like you. I had to ask, why did you do that…?" She inquired with scrutinizing eyes.

Yang scratches her head.

"Uh, I mistook you for my friend but it turns out you were someone else." She reasoned.

"Never mind… It was a childish prank. We'd better get some rest. Tomorrow is the initiation." Misaya remarked.

Blake, Yang, and I nod.

She walks away after that.

"Wait…! Aren't you going tell us your name…? I'm Ruby by the way…" I stopped her.

She stops to reply.

"Misaya Tohsaka…" She said.

"Blake…" The bow-wearing girl responded.

"I'm Yang." My sister added.

"Please to meet you. Good night…" She waved with a smile.

"Wait, Misaya. Aren't you going to wake your sister…?" Yang asked.

The red-eyed girl glances in confusion.

"Just let her sleep over there. Don't wake her up. She's going to rant non-stop once she awoke. Growing up with her is a terrible experience." She shrugged.

…

When Misaya left, I decided to poke Rin on her head.

"Rubes, I'm pretty sure that's not a good idea." Yang said.

"Not my problem… I'm going back to reading." Blake told us before leaving.

I ignore the two of them and resume poking Rin on her head.

As if a switch had been flicked, Rin wakes up and stands.

"Where are you, Edelfelt…?!" She hollered.

She thinks she's still fighting against that blond girl.

"Hello, there…" Yang nudged her by her shoulder.

[Hook swooshing]

Rin responded by executing a hook, which Yang dodges with ease.

"Wait, you aren't Luvia… Where is she…?" She said while glancing around.

"Sorry, girl… You just got your ass kicked pretty hard back then. She already left several minutes ago." Yang stated.

Rin looks extremely irritated.

"Why that little…" She muttered.

"She's going to rant…" Yang whispered to me.

Both Yang and I thought she was going to rant.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case.

The black haired girl recomposes herself.

She takes a deep breath and exhales very loudly.

[Exhaling]

Then, she turns her attention towards us.

"I'm sorry for the commotion. Luvia and I weren't on good terms." She explained.

"That's obvious though. I thought you were going to rant." Yang said nonchalantly.

Noting that, Rin throws a glare at her.

Yang didn't seem to mind though.

Maybe she thinks she could take her on…

Well, considering she just got knocked out in single move just now, I don't think Rin stand a chance against Yang of all people.

[Sighs]

To my surprise, Rin sighs.

"My sister puts you up to this, didn't she?" She stated.

Yang and I glance at each other.

"So you're saying that she was lying about you like to rant a lot…?" I inquired.

Rin didn't answer though.

"I don't think I want to answer that question. But first of all, who the heck are you…?" She suddenly asked.

While her tone was a little harsh, her face seems friendly enough.

It's like a child waiting for her parents to answer her query.

"Aren't you going to thank us first…? We did wake you up. If not, you might be spending the rest of the night sleeping over there." Yang pointed out.

Rin sheepishly step back.

"I supposed… Thanks for waking me up." She said meekly.

Yang just shrugs.

"No big deal. I'm Yang. This is my sister Ruby." Yang introduced us.

I wave friendly at her.

"Please to meet you." She greeted with a little curtsy.

"I'm Tohsaka Rin..." For some reason she paused.

"Oh, my mistake… By the place standard, my name is Rin Tohsaka. Rin is my given name." She corrected herself.

"Well, we kind of knew your name already. Since that scary sister of yours slipped your name just now." I accidently slipped.

"Scary…?" She said confusingly.

Rin and Yang turn their attention to me.

"She…she has red eyes…! Kind of reminds of the Grimm or Yang when she's angry…" I stuttered.

Yang held herself from laughing.

"You know, that's going to make her sad…" Rin muttered.

"Eh…?" Both of us let out.

"Ever since little, people always called her a Grimm. There's nothing we can do since it was her natural eyes." Rin narrated.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

So, there are other people like me around Remnant.

And it's just because we're a little different.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Besides, she is scary. You don't know how she loves to torture those Grimm out in the wilderness. She's a sadist…!" Rin flailed her arms to make her point.

"Since she was torturing a Grimm of all things, I think the two of us could get along just fine." Yang remarked.

"Yeah, I kind of overheard Ruby slipping something about you being angry. Your eyes turn red when you got angry…?" She inquired.

Yang shrugs.

"Not really… It's my Semblance. It's a sign that my Semblance is on." She told her.

"Oh…" Rin took note.

"Speaking of which, are you really sisters…? You guys look nothing alike." She remarked.

"Ruby and I are step sisters. We got different mothers." Yang explained.

Rin nods at her explanation.

"I see. Then, shall we turn for the night…? It's rather late and we have a big day for tomorrow." She stated.

…

"Sure… Hey, why are you talking like that in the first place…?" I pointed out.

"Huh…?" She let out with a question mark.

"You're talking formally. I mean, you did slipped a little and talk casually from time to time but in the end, you talk formally again. It's like you're forcing it…" I reasoned.

She ponders for a while.

"You're right. Talking formally just isn't my forte. But I need to keep it for my status." She told us.

"Why is that…? Are you secretly a princess…?" Yang snickered.

!

To our surprise, she actually nods.

…

"You're kidding right…?" Yang dropped her childishness.

"Our kingdom is not that famous or large in particular. But a kingdom is a kingdom. My mother would always nag about being prim and proper all the time." She narrated.

The two of us gap.

Then, a mischievous face formed on her face.

"So, should I send a large package of lien for my gratitude…?" She asked.

The two of us were still gapping.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…! I didn't know you were a princess! I poke your head so many times…!" I franticly apologized.

For some reason, Rin glances franticly around.

"Are you an idiot…?! Do you want everyone else to hear that…?!" She said in low tone.

Luckily, no one else overheard us.

…

Maybe Blake accidently overheard us because she is coming to our way.

"Excuse me… I know it's rude for suddenly dropping by after I left, but this is a conversation I simply can't ignore." Blake stated.

Yang was still gapping.

"Ruby, if what she's saying is true, she wanted to keep her identity a secret." Blake advised me.

I glance at Blake and then to Rin.

But for some reason, Rin is massaging her temples.

"I didn't think it would go that far. Even a third party manages to catch on…" She muttered.

"Huh…?" Both Blake and I said.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking. I'm not a princess." She admitted.

Yang broke out of her gapping.

"I know you were kidding all along…!" She declared.

"As if… You totally fell for it. Your reaction was golden…!" Rin stippled a laugh.

I tilt my head in confusion.

"So, you were lying about being a princess…?" I asked.

"Yes, I lied. But the truth is, I'm an heiress. To be exact, I'm an heiress to a large company." She told us.

[Sighs]

Blake, Yang, and I sigh.

She played us good…

"Sorry… I guess I went too far with my joke. I wanted to get Yang back for what she did this morning." She explained.

?

"What happened this morning…?" I asked.

Yang looks away sheepishly.

"I kinda hit everyone with those water balloons." She whistled.

"That'll explain the commotion earlier." Blake stated.

"What commotion…?" I inquired.

"A group of people was hit with water balloons this morning." Blake clarified.

"Yeah. But why are you smirking?" Rin asked.

Blake smirks.

"Weiss Schnee…" She said in glee.

No wonder she was smirking.

But why would Yang toss a water balloon at Weiss…?

"Weiss Schnee… As in, the Weiss Schnee…?" Rin emphasized.

"Who's that…?" Of all people, Yang was the one who asked.

"Wait, don't you remember tossing a balloon at her…?" Blake asked her back.

"Don't know… Just keep tossing the balloon. I didn't know who got hit." She remarked.

"You mean that was the Schnee heiress…? Who would have thought…" Rin muttered.

"Why are you so surprised…? You didn't think that snobbish girl to be a Schnee…?" Blake asked her.

"No, I'd never thought she was that close to me." Rin answered.

"Um, you didn't swing that way by any chances…?" Yang asked in serious tone.

"Huh…? Are you joking…? She is my self-proclaimed rival. I'd never thought I would meet her so soon. Well, just passed by each other." Rin said.

"She's your rival…? In what…?" Blake inquired.

"I told you before that I was heiress, right…?" She replied.

"Oh wait… You're not going to tell us that you and that snobbish girl are actually sisters, are you…?" Yang interjected.

The three of us look at her bewildered.

"What…? I always watched dramas about rich people and how they always had secret offspring or something since they had an affair." Yang told us.

"Commoners' thought… I always hated those dramas since it made my father look bad. Let me get this straight, the Schnees and us are not related in any ways at all. There are no secret affairs or anything." Rin firmly stated.

"Who knows, you dad might hide something…" Yang uttered carelessly.

Rin was about to slap her when Yang closes her mouth.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way… Me and my careless mouth…" She apologized.

[Sighs]

Rin sighs.

"Why do people keep saying that…?" Rin mumbled.

I notice the sadness behind her voice.

"Rin, are you okay…?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"It's nice talking to you guys but I got to go now. Good night, people…" She bid us a good night.

…

"Yang…" I glared at her.

"What…? I didn't mean to hurt her or anything…" Yang franticly reasoned.

"Words can be sharp. You'd better mind your tongue when you're talking." Blake advised her.

[Sighs]

Yang sighs.

"Fine… I tried to be more discreet the next time I talk." Yang asserted.

"It's rather late. We'd better turn in for the night." Blake told us.

The three of us went straight to bed.

I hope Rin is all right.

Nobody likes his or her family to be badmouthed.

#Opening Act End#

* * *

[Author's note]

This written a year ago.

I already finished writing the Initiation Arc and that's it.

I just want to hear your opinion.

I stopped writing this story a year ago.

It only has eight chapters so, in eight days, it will be completed.


	2. Opening Act 2

Opening Act 2: Rin Tohsaka

[Alarm ringing]

I open my eyes.

I sit up and grab the alarm clock from the table beside my bed.

"6.30… That's early. I'd better sleep in." I mumbled.

I put it back and cover myself with my blanket.

[Blanket swooshing]

!

My blanket is gone!

I shiver from the lost of blanket.

"What's the big idea…?!" I yelled at the perpetrator.

A girl with neck long black hair wearing red jacket over her black shirt was holding away my blanket.

Her red eyes are securitizing me.

"Wake up already, Rin. Everyone else is awake." She said.

"I don't want too. Give me my blanket…!" I yelled.

The girl sighs and folds the blanket.

"No can't do. If I do that, you will certainly go back to slumber land." She said while folding the blanket.

"Misaya, give me my blanket back…!" I yelled at her again.

The red-eyed black haired girl is my twin older sister.

"If you keep doing this, I start to worry for any guy who's going to date you. If there's any…" She mumbled.

"I can hear that…!" I hollered.

"Good… Now, get up…!" She told me with a smile.

"I'm going to get you back for this." I muttered begrudgingly.

[Footsteps]

She walks away from my bed with the blanket in her hands.

Her black hair flutters as she walks.

After she was out of my sight, I sigh and get off my bed.

I walk towards a mirror.

There I saw a reflection of myself.

I look just like her.

Except, I have blue eyes…

Not surprisingly, her sense of fashion is similar to mine.

We like red colored clothes especially shirts and jackets.

As for the bottom, we prefer black.

I sigh again and go to the bathroom to wash my face.

…

Maybe I should just take a bath and go have breakfast with family instead.

[Water sprinkling]

It's been awhile since I have breakfast with everyone.

With that in mind, I go back to my room and grab a towel.

"What's for breakfast today…?" I pondered out aloud.

* * *

[Footsteps]

I walk to greet everyone.

"Nee-san, it's good to see you in the morning." Another girl with long black hair greeted me.

She is little shorter than Misaya and me.

Her hair is tied with a red ribbon at her left side.

I smile at the sight.

The ribbon was my gift to her.

"Good morning Sakura. Is everybody awake…?" I greeted her back.

Sakura is my little sister.

She has the same blue eyes as my father and me.

My mother has red eyes, which Misaya inherits.

"Everyone except for father… He decided to sleep in again." She chuckled at the thought.

I was bad in the morning similar to my father.

"I was planning to sleep in again but Misaya decided to ruin it." I pouted at the thought.

She said everyone was awake!

"Yes, but today is your entrance exam, right? We won't meet you again until there's holiday." Sakura said sadly.

"If I pass it…" I replied.

"There's no way you would failed, Nee-san. You were the most brilliant person I ever met." Sakura said enthusiastically.

"How about Misaya…?" I asked with amused face.

"Eh… Misaya Nee-san is smart too. But she's a different kind of brilliant." She said while having a hard time to compose herself.

I stifle a laugh at her reaction.

I always like to tease her.

"Nee-san, that's unfair…! What if Misaya Nee-san heard that…?" She pouted.

"Then, I'll deal with it. Just because she's the eldest sister, doesn't mean she has control over me." I claimed.

Sakura giggles at my remark.

"So, who's cooking today?" I asked.

"Mother is the one in charge today. Look forward to your favorite dish." She stated.

[Footsteps]

The two of us head to the dining room while chatting.

When we arrived, there were a few people already there.

The first person is none other than my older twin sister, Tohsaka Misaya.

The second person is the only adult present in the dining room.

She has long brown hair reaching her waist.

Her red eyes were apparent.

She is wearing a simple yellow sundress.

She is my mother, Tohsaka Aoi.

"Morning, Rin-chan… It's been a while since I see you in the morning." She greeted me.

"Morning, mother…" I greeted back.

There were also other two people in the dining room.

Both them were girls.

The two of them both share the same black hair, same blue eyes, as us, sisters.

However, don't mistake them as our sisters.

They were our cousins.

"Morning Akiha, morning Azaka…" I greeted them.

The two of them spare a glance at me.

"Morning, Rin. Fancy meeting you in the morning..." Akiha rudely stated.

She wore a white ribbon over her head.

"Well, it's logical that she woke up. There's an event today. Otherwise, I might consider some catastrophe incoming." Azaka added.

The two cousins of mine are rather bold and daring with their comments.

But I bet they can shut their mouth when they saw my vein start popping out on my forehead.

I gave a smile.

"Is there anything else you want to say…?" I asked sweetly.

Both of them gulp.

Tohno Akiha, she was the daughter of my father's cousin.

So, that makes her quite distant cousin.

Her family involved in some kind of accident and she was the sole survivor.

My father decided to take her in.

Kokutou Azaka, she's someone of similar case.

She's from mother side of family.

Her mother died when giving birth to her.

Her father was the one who raised her until the Faunus War.

Her father was a soldier.

He was killed in an attack against a Faunus stronghold.

Again, my father generously took her in.

They're around Sakura's age.

So, they got along just nicely.

Akiha and Sakura are having a friendly rivalry over archery.

It's nice to see my sister have a good friend or two.

But sometimes, my cousins just get into my nerve!

"Rin, don't go ape in the morning. I don't want my morning to be ruined by some ruckus you made." Misaya suddenly stated.

"What did you say…?!" I hollered at her.

I never got along with my twin.

Among all people, why is she my twin sister?

"Rin, Misaya, don't argue… Let's have some breakfast. I don't want it to be cold." Mother interjected in between us.

The two of us mutely sit down and grab our breakfast.

Our cousins are surprisingly noiseless.

The only ones who bother to talk were mother and Sakura.

The rest of us eat in silence.

[Knocking]

Suddenly, we heard a knock.

"Morning, girls… Did I miss something…?" We heard a male's voice.

There is only one male in the house.

"Tokiomi-san, I thought you were going to sleep in." Akiha said in surprised tone.

I'm guessing she was the one who goes to wake him.

"I was about too but I remember two of my daughters are going to Beacon today. I don't want to miss the last breakfast with them for the next four years." He replied and took a sit.

Apparently, father is still struggling to stay awake.

He can't even identify a spoon or a fork as he tried to spoon a fork in his soup.

"What gives…?" He said when he realizes he wasn't spooning his soup.

The rest of us giggle at his antics.

Tohsaka Tokiomi, my father and the man I respected the most.

He is the successful owner of Tohsaka Dust Company.

While our company isn't doing as grand as the Schnee's, we're slowly rising to the top ten best Dust companies.

Someday, father will surely bring his company to the top.

Before he was a businessperson, he was one of the best Hunters in the decade.

If you look at him now, you wouldn't believe he was a famous Hunter.

I remember my mother told him about how he defeated the infamous Qrow Branwen in the Vytal Festival.

Furthermore, he even beat the glorious Taiyang Xiao Long in his own specialty, which is brawling…

He didn't win the Vytal Festival since he lost to the mysterious Raven Branwen.

My mother told me that Qrow and Raven were siblings but no one ever bothers to say much.

So, father beats the little brother and his sister beat him back.

Ironic, if you look at that.

"So, how are my baby girls are doing? Nervous, or ecstatic…?" My father suddenly said.

"Dad, we are not little kids anymore, don't call us that…" Misaya mumbled.

I nod in wordless agreement.

"Hmm… To me you will always be my baby girl. Even after you got married and got many children." He mused

.The two of us sighs.

One thing that we got along is the fact our father babying us too much.

"Anyway, we're not sure we can pass the entrance exam. I heard Beacon is setting high hurdles this year." I stated.

"Nonsense… My babies can do anything. If I can do it, both of you can." He said ecstatically.

We smile at our father enthusiastic remark.

"Ah, before I forget. Don't any of you dare date a boy without asking my permission first…" Suddenly his expression becomes stern.

At first, the rest of us were startled.

[Friendly Laughing]

Then, we all laughed initiated by our mother.

"Oh, honey. You are being too overprotective again…!" My mother slapped his back.

"It can't be help. The thought of having Rin being cornered by a group of boys makes me worried." He sighs.

"Have no worry, dad. I can protect myself this time." I said confidently.

My Multi Action Dust Rapier is ready.

I can easily defend myself now that I have my own weapon.

Speaking of which, the Schnee's are well-known rapier users.

That was the reason I choose a rapier as my weapon.

I want to prove that we could beat them even in their own specialty.

The second daughter of the Schnee is heard to be enrolling at Beacon.

I definitely am going to beat her at the Vytal Festival!

"That's my girl…!" Father smiled brilliantly.

"Go beat those boys to oblivion! Tell them not to touch any of my daughters." He added.

[Sighs]

My mother sighs exasperatedly at his remark.

"I'm never going to have a son in law like this." She mumbled.

My sisters and cousins giggle at our guardians' antics.

Then, I realize something.

We're missing two people.

"Um, hate to break the mood but where are Ayaka and little Rin…?" I inquired.

As I said, our household only has one male occupant.

The rest of them were females.

Sajyou Ayaka is another cousin living in our house or mansion to be exact.

She's even more complicated than Akiha and Azaka.

She is shy, reserved, and recluse.

I guess that is to be expected since her own family disowned her.

I don't understand what kind of people does that.

Her family is specialized in some kind of expertise but since Ayaka doesn't have talent for it, so they disowned her.

My father tried to argue about their action but in the end, he failed.

They accused something about father being a muscle brain or something…

Father is not a muscle brain!

If he is, how did he build a Dust Company by himself from the scratch…?

Father tried to find another family member who was willing to house Ayaka.

But none of them was willing.

Sometimes, I despise my own kin.

There is a reason why most of my homeless cousins are here.

The rest of our kin were too selfish to accept an outcast.

Mother was the one who took Ayaka in.

She got along with the rest of us nicely.

But she is still reserved because she's afraid we might abandon her just like her family.

However, that will never happen!

Our family is different!

We are nothing like those selfish self-centered bastards!

We will give aid to anyone who needs help especially if those were family.

"I'm right behind you, Rin-san." I heard a timid voice.

I turn my head to see her.

Ayaka is smiling at me.

Sajyou Ayaka is a brunette girl with blue eyes similar to most of us.

She is shorter than most of us but she's only the second smallest occupant here.

"Good morning, Ayaka. That's unusual. Aren't you a morning person…?" I asked.

"Well, I need to wake little Rin. She's a little adamant about not leaving the bed early." Ayaka explained to me.

If you were wondering whom little Rin person is, she is simply my little sister.

Currently, she is clinging to Ayaka's skirt with a drowsy face.

She is my ten years old sister.

Why her name is is Rin…?

Because father likes my name and he decided to name his youngest daughter after me.

Let us just say, her full name is Rin Tohsaka the Second.

And I am not even dead yet…

Speaking of which, I understand why he named her like that.

She is just like a miniature me.

Her face, her voice, and even her personality resemble me when I was ten.

To avoid complication, we call her little Rin or younger Rin.

Despite our hostilities, Misaya was rather fond of Rin.

I mean my younger sister of course.

…

I had to wonder why.

"Little Rin-chan, are you still sleepy…?" Our mother spoke to her.

The little girl mumbles a small 'yes'.

"Today your older sisters are going to Beacon. You don't want to miss their take off, do you?" Our mother said.

She responds with a nod.

Seriously, she really is my little sister.

She is as bad as I am in the morning.

I don't think she could comprehend complex sentences right now.

I ruffle her hair for a while.

"I'll go help her wash her face." Ayaka declared.

Having an adorable little sister like this really makes up the mood.

"I'm going to miss that girl." I uttered.

"Don't worry, we will meet again in holidays." Mother said to me.

I nod.

"Why of all people she is close to you…" Azaka muttered.

The cousin of mine is jealous since little Rin is closer to me than anyone else is.

Well, it's a given since she is little ME.

[Aoi giggling]

For some reason, my mother giggles again.

?

Oh, father just accidently flop his small beard into his soup.

Now I know where my morning habit came from.

"I'm too sleepy to eat…" He muttered.

We giggle at his remark.

* * *

[Airship landing]

"Good luck, Rin, Misaya… I wish the best for both of you." Father bid us his good will.

"I'm going to miss you, Onee-chan." Little Rin said while hugging me.

"Hey, how about me…?" Misaya pouted.

Little Rin let go of me and start hugging her.

"Of course, Misaya... I'll never forget you!" She claimed.

I giggle.

Misaya wasn't happy even when our little sister hugged her.

"That's not fair. Why Rin is Onee-chan but I'm Misaya?" She pouted.

"But Misaya is Misaya…!" Little Rin flailed her arms to prove her point.

The rest of us chuckle at their antics.

"Alright, take care of yourselves there. Don't forget to call." Mother stated.

"Wish you luck." Akiha simply said to me.

"Hopefully you won't burn down the academy in one of your fits…" She added.

Azaka nods in agreement.

"You two…" I grit my teeth.

I gave them one of my notorious smiles.

The two of them gulp.

Sakura giggles at their reaction.

"They're never going to change, aren't they?" I sigh.

"Well, Akiha and Azaka are what they are…" Sakura remarked.

"Rin-san, Misaya-san… Do your best…" Ayaka said timidly.

Despite her small voice, both of us hear her clearly.

Misaya pats her on her head.

She is rather short for 16 years old.

"Yes, take care of yourself too, Ayaka." Misaya told her.

Finally, our transport is here.

We're riding an airship to Beacon.

Our luggage has already been delivered.

That's one good thing about being rich.

After waving at our family for one last time, we enter the airship.

Misaya and I sit near each other.

It looks like it's going to be a long ride.

Beacon is in Vale.

Our family lives in Vacuo so we're going abroad.

I wonder how the life in Vale is.

Misaya stretches her body.

I could see boredom on her eyes.

[Rummaging]

She rummages through the backpack she carried.

She pulls out a book.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She suddenly asked.

?

"Well, I was rather bored too. I can't think of anything to do." I told her.

[Scoffs]

She scoffs.

"Could you find anything else other than watching me? It's kind of freaking me out." She remarked.

I grit my teeth.

Then, I decide to give her my scary smile.

"What did you say…?"

Apparently, my smile doesn't faze her even the slightest.

She smirks at me.

"You're freaking me out…" She stated.

There's only one person who resisted my notorious smile and that is Misaya.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"Fine… I'll find something else to do." I said to her.

"Good…" She replied before tending to her book.

[Footsteps]

I walk away from her.

…

If I recall correctly, there is a small stall selling snacks on the airship.

I try to find my way to it.

…

[Footsteps]

And I finally found it after several minutes of walking.

This airship is huge!

"Excuse me. Could you please give me some of those cookies?" I heard someone asked the hawker.

She was a blond girl around my age wearing deep blue dress.

Her hair was spirally, drily, or whatever it was…

"Hmm…?" She glances at me.

"Oh, forgive me if I accidently block your way." She said to me.

"Ah, have no worries. I've only just arrived." I said to her.

She gives me a good-hearted smile.

"Ara, what a polite young lady… I'm please to meet you." She greeted.

From the way she talks, I could guess she is a rich one.

…

Yep, she's definitely a filthy rich one.

…

Okay, now I sound like a hypocrite.

I'm pretty rich too.

"Since you are boarding on this airship, I assume you're going to Beacon as well?" She inquired.

I nod.

"Yes, I am a candidate."

"Hmm…? A candidate, you say. Why would you say that?" She gave a questioning glance.

"I'm not sure I can pass the initiation. We can't be too sure to eventually pass." I stated.

[Chuckles]

She chuckles.

"Ah, a modest one… I believe the two of us could be good friends." She remarked.

…

She's nice.

"My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt. It is a pleasure to meet you." She introduced herself.

She held out her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Edelfelt… My name is Rin Tohsaka." I introduced myself.

I was about to shake her hand when she retracted hers.

"Tohsaka… As in the TOHSAKA…?" She said with a glare.

?

"Um… Is there any other Tohsaka that you knew…?" I inquired.

[Scoffs]

Then, she scoffs.

"This is an outrage!" She suddenly remarked.

I flinch from her sudden remark.

"I can't believe I was almost tricked by a Tohsaka. That was a close call." She muttered.

That's rude.

"Hey, what is your problem with us?" I demanded answer.

She glares at me.

"Excuse me, were you talking to me?" She asked.

…

"Oh, it appears my question is too complex for you. Let me spell it for you, WERE…YOU…TALKING…TO…ME…?" She said mockingly.

…

I was gritting my teeth the whole time.

"Yes, I was talking to you. What is your problem?!" I raised my voice.

"So, the barbaric Tohsaka do understand my words. Allow me to congratulate you for understanding it." She mocked me.

What am I, some kind of animal?

"I don't understand it. Why all of a sudden, you turn hostile?" I said.

She glares at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Maybe perhaps a little history lesson will teach you to learn your respect. Your patriarch, Tokiomi Tohsaka stole our fortune. It was the only way he can be as rich as he is right now." She stated.

…

"My father did no such thing! I won't believe this blatant accusation!" I countered.

"You thought this was accusation…? Then tell me, how did he get all the money to start his business?" She asked with a mocking glare.

…

"You can't say anything since you had no idea. What a poor little girl... Your daddy kept so much secret from you" She said mockingly.

"I won't argue that I don't know anything. But my father was an honorable man. There is no way he would stoop to that." I claimed.

"Tokiomi an honorable man…? What a joke!" She declared.

"I heard rumors that he's been taking in some of your family outcasts. Is it true…?" She inquired.

"So what…?" I snarled.

"Just think of it, don't you think he's rather too generous? Why would he help them in the first place?" She stated.

"I told you my father was a good man! He helped them with good intention!" I argued.

[Chuckles]

She chuckles mockingly.

"No…" She simply stated.

…

"The reason he took them in was because they are his own children. From the rumors, I heard all of them had similar blue eyes as he does. Are you going to argue it?" She stated.

…

"Then, it is settled. Your father was a liar, a deceitful man. He even double-crosses his own wife. I have no respect for such man." She declared.

…

I can't believe I can't argue it.

Is father lying to us…?

Tears start flowing from my eyes.

"Hey, wait… Are you going to cry now? That wasn't my attention." That Edelfelt actually worried.

But I don't care.

I'm absolutely angry!

She came out of nowhere and spouted nonsense about my father.

I can't let that slide.

My hand is clenched in fist shaking.

"Why you…" I muttered.

She glances worriedly.

"YOU B*TCH!" I cursed.

[Heavy punch swooshing]

I launch a heavy punch right on her stomach, which sends her flying a few feet.

[Loud thud]

She finally stops flying when she hits a wall.

I thought that would keep her down for good but instead she stands up while clutching to her stomach.

"Ho, ho… So, you prefer to use violence instead. Surprisingly, you are more barbaric than I thought." She said while wincing.

"I expect no less from a gorilla like you. I can't believe I was worried for the likes of you." She added while still wincing.

My mind was still in a mess.

I don't care what she's saying.

The blond offender tries to stand up properly.

"What is going here…?" I heard someone said.

It was my own sister, Misaya.

I guess the commotion must have attracted her.

"Misaya, stay out of this…" I muttered.

She glances confusedly at me.

"Are you crying…?" She asked.

Her tone was normal.

…

"I'm not going to ask." She stated.

She knows already.

There's only one thing that can make me cry.

That is when someone badmouthed our father.

She never cares since it wasn't true.

Whenever someone brings it up to her, she would just plain ignore it.

But I am not her…

I can't stand when someone badmouthed our family.

"Your sister…? I thought the two of you are going to tag on me." The cursed Edelfelt said with a smug face.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care. Whatever causes this, I have no part in it." Misaya replied.

"Oh, even when it involved your family…?" She asked.

"I couldn't care less. Say what you want. I won't refute. I don't know the history of our family. What matters to me is the future." Misaya claimed.

"So, you won't mind if I call your family a liar, a cheat…?" Edelfelt challenged her.

She just shrugs.

Edelfelt turns her glance to me.

"What about you? Are you still going to defend your father's honor?" She asked.

"Yes…" I adamantly said.

Misaya won't do anything against aggression.

She's too passive.

That's why I am the heiress to TDC.

She never cares about our status or pride.

The only thing matters to her are the safety of our family.

As long as our family is safe, she doesn't care if anyone were going to badmouth us.

But I won't stand if our family's name is being soiled!

"Very well… Since you attacked me first, it is fair for me to comply with violence as well." The blond bitch stated with a smug smile.

Did she think she could win?

Martial arts are not my forte but at least I'm good enough.

My martial art teacher says so.

I don't want to waste my MADR for stupid thing like this.

I guess she thinks the same too.

"Alright, Miss Gorilla… Here I come!" She declared.

[Arm swooshing]

I charge forward to land another blow to her stomach.

?

!

[Thud]

I was slammed to the ground.

Did she just body slammed me?

She holds both of my hand and traps me under her.

Her legs tangle around mine to prevent me from kicking her away.

"Ho, ho… Miss Tohsaka. It appears you had no idea that I was a pro wrestler." She said while her face so close to me.

I grit my teeth.

What is she going to do now?

"Give it up! You can't escape my pin!"

…

Did she think this is some kind of tournament or something?

"Uh…" Someone spouted.

It was a boy around our age.

He has red auburn hair with golden yellow eyes.

He is looking at us with a crimson blush.

…

"I'm sorry." He said and left in a hurry.

The two of us look at each other.

'"Wait…! This is a mistake…!"' The two of us yelled.

This is so embarrassing!

Edelfelt releases me to apprehend the boy.

[Thud]

I get up as well but got tangle with her along the way, which causes her to fall.

"What's wrong with you Miss Tohsaka?! Can't you see I'm trying to fix a misunderstanding?!" She chastised me.

"I was trying to do the same thing!" I argued.

The two of us bicker on the floor while Misaya snickers.

""What's so funny…?"" the two of us said at the same time.

"For someone who just fought a while ago, the two of you argue like close friends." She remarked.

We look at each other.

'"ME WITH HER…! NO WAY…!"' The two of us claimed.

Then, we look at each other again.

"Alright, this is getting weird." I said.

She nods.

For some reason, she blushes.

"I guess I was going too far…" She muttered.

"Huh…?"

"Never mind…!" She quickly stammered.

She stands up and offers me a hand.

I look at her questionably.

"What…? Don't you know a help when you see one?" She said.

I keep looking at her as if she had grown two heads.

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything!" She claimed.

Yet, I kept staring at her like that.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry, okay! I went too far just now!" She suddenly confessed.

"Huh?" I let out a questioning sound.

She fidgets with her fingers.

"Well, I feel it's rude to accuse your father about those rumors. My feelings get the better of me." She claimed.

…

Then, I smile and take her hand.

She pulls me up.

"Okay, what is it with you and mood swings? You keep changing your attitude." I said.

She blushes.

"I know I have the tendency to do that. I tried to be more subtle about it." She replied.

"I'm sorry…" She suddenly apologized again.

"What are you apologizing for…?" I asked.

"For ridiculing your father… If I was put in the same place, I would have cried too." She claimed.

…

She is a nice person.

"I guess I could let it slide. Friends…?" I hold out my hand to shake.

She smiles and grabs my hand.

"Not friends…" She said.

I look at her questioningly.

"Why…?" I asked.

"Because my father claimed that your father stole some of his business strategies."

…

"I thought you won't believe those rumors!" I hollered.

"Oh, that is where you wrong. The rumors were about those cousins of yours. But the treachery Tokiomi Tohsaka done to the Edelfelt is true."

…

"We have clean proofs. I don't know anything about business plans but it is clear that some of the business plans that the TDC own resembles our own plans."

…

"Therefore, we cannot be friends, Rin Tohsaka. However, we will be rivals! Let us see which one of us are the best heiress and huntress!"

I smile.

"Then, rivals we shall be!" I declared.

Suddenly, I feel my body being lifted.

"Then, I shall make the opening move!"

The last thing I saw in the airship was Misaya's shocked face upside-down.

* * *

"Stupid Luvia…!" I cursed.

She executed a suplex on me when I was off guarded.

What the heck is wrong with that girl?!

I don't think self-proclaimed rivals suplex each other!

"Hey, relax sister. It's not every day you got your ass handed like that." Misaya remarked.

"Shut up! It wasn't you being tossed around like a rag doll! It hurts so much!" I hollered.

"Well, you could pay more attention when she's near. Or try to avoid letting her getting close to you." She stated.

"I don't need your advice!"

"Suit yourself…"

My twin sister walks away.

She passes by a blond girl with busty rack.

…

Is it me, or that girl just grinned?

She bids the smaller girl goodbye and goes after Misaya.

I think she's up for no good.

I follow her to make sure she doesn't harm my sister.

[Indistinct chattering]

…

Don't get me wrong, I hate my sister but I still care for her.

[Footsteps]

I walk briskly to chase after them.

Suddenly, a girl stops me.

She's shorter than me by a large margin.

Her skin is a little tanned.

Her hair is purplish or whatever that color was…

She tied her hair in a braid.

She's wearing some kind of sari.

"Greetings…" She stated.

…

"Huh?" I let out.

"It appears my action confused you. My apologies…" She bowed.

"My name is Rani VIII. I am an alchemist." She introduces herself.

…

"Nice to meet you, Rani…"

…

"Wait; can I call you Rani…?"

She only nods to answer me.

"Okay, then. My name is Rin Tohsaka."

She nods.

"Greetings, Tohsaka Rin. I assume you prefer to be addressed as Tohsaka Rin rather than Rin Tohsaka. It is your heritage after all."

…

"Maybe it would be better if you call me Rin instead. Calling me by my full name is rather too formal for my own taste."

"Affirmative… Then, I shall address you as Rin." She nods.

…

She's weird.

"I assume you are wondering about my sudden interest on you." She pointed out.

"Yes, I guess…"

"I'll make it short. You are an interesting subject."

…

"What…?" I let out.

"Some of my alchemist instinct notified me that you are a worthy opponent. You are someone who is well versed in Dust lore. So do I." She claimed.

…

"Therefore, you shall be my rival. From now on, you are my rival, Rin." She declared.

"Eh?" I let out.

She just walks away like that.

She claimed to be my rival and just left…

What is wrong with people here?

So many rivals, and I haven't gone through initiation.

!

Wait, I forgot about Misaya!

[Hurried footsteps]

I frantically search for her.

She was among a group of students.

"Misaya!" I yelled.

She notices me.

"Hmm….?" She simply glanced at me.

"Where have you been…?" I asked.

"What's the matter? Missed me already…?" She snickered.

I growl.

"This girl…" I uttered.

I was worried for her and she's just fine by her own.

[Indistinct chattering]

Oh, whom am I kidding?

She's a better fighter than me.

…

I noticed that a white haired girl stood near us.

She seems rather annoyed.

"Where did she go…?" She pondered out aloud.

…

Her eyes were similar to me.

Is she a cousin of us…?

[Balloon popping]

!

Suddenly, a water balloon hits her from the back.

"Hey…!" She shouted.

[Balloons popping]

But she wasn't the only one being hit by water balloons.

How did I know it was water balloons?

The popping sound and wet attire is all I need to conclude it.

[Balloons popping]

More balloons met their victims.

Surprisingly, Misaya was already badly soaked.

She only shrugs it off.

I do notice that she was glancing at a certain bush.

I dodge to my left.

[Balloon popping]

A water balloon missed me by a centimeter.

It hits the white haired girl again.

While the crowd is busy wrecking havoc, I'll try to apprehend the culprit.

But before that, I need to get close.

I bet he's behind that bush where Misaya glance.

Several water balloons flew again.

However, this time they are from multiple directions.

[Balloons popping]

…

Whoever this prankster is, he's a master.

No wonder he hasn't got caught yet.

He was able to relocate his position before launching the balloons.

Is this related to his Semblance?

…

I step back a few steps.

[Balloons popping]

Some water balloons hit the place where I was standing before.

[Loud hurried footsteps]

Then, I dash straight towards the bush.

!

I should have known…

The culprit already placed a trap for anyone who can get close to him.

The time flow slowly and I'm surrounded by balloons.

…

There is no way for me to avoid it.

* * *

[Water sprinkling]

"Nice try sis…" Misaya said while drying her hair with a towel.

Currently, we're in a changing room.

"At least I tried! Why didn't you do anything?" I chastised her.

She shrugs.

"It's just a harmless prank. Besides, I saw who the culprit is."

…

"You saw him…? Is he a senior?" I inquired.

"I don't think so. And for the record, it was a girl." She informed me.

?

"It was a girl…? Why would she do that?"

"Beats me… It was that busty blond girl with lilac eyes. From the way it goes, she was targeting me the whole time."

"Why would she target you?"

"Like I said, beats me…"

The two of us went silent.

[Indistinct ranting]

Then, we heard ranting from the bathroom.

"That's the white haired girl. She's pretty pissed off…" Misaya commented.

"I guess she couldn't take a prank…" I sigh.

To tell the truth, I want to rant like her too.

But I promised my mother that I would get rid of that habit.

"Well, we'd better get to the auditorium." Misaya said.

She's already done drying her hair.

We went to the bathroom earlier than that white haired girl did so we finished first.

* * *

~After the headmaster speech and a fight with Luvia later that night~

* * *

I met with the blond girl and her sister.

…

Why everyone is saying that?

My father isn't someone like that…

I walk aimlessly to my spot.

Misaya was already sounding asleep.

I lie silently beside her.

…

Our father isn't like that is he?

I hug my sister back.

Tears flow slowly on my cheek.

It's been a long day…

I'd better sleep.

…

?

Misaya turns around and hugs me back.

A smile is apparent on her face.

"I like it better when you're angry." She commented.

…

"I thought you said you're going to make them shut up… So, why are you crying?"

…

"I thought you were asleep…" I sniffled.

"I was asleep until someone hugs me and start wetting my back." She snickered.

"Why is everyone keep saying that? Father is not cheating on mother, is he?"

"…" Misaya didn't answer.

Her smile was gone.

Suddenly, she kissed my forehead.

"Idiot…" She said.

"That's why you're the little sister." She commented.

I look at her confusedly.

"We both know that dad would never cheat on mom. I thought you understand that the most."

"But everyone is…"

"Ignore those rambling idiots. They don't even know what they're saying." She cuts me.

"Listen, Rin. Ignore those rumors. Our father is a good man. Even Ozpin says so… Not just that, that _man_ also acknowledged him."

…

"Now, would you look at that? You're finally smiling again." She commented.

?

Oh, I'm smiling right now, am I?

"Okay, little sister. Since we got that out of the way, let's sleep. We got a big day tomorrow. We passed the writing test but the initiation is a different story." She smiled at me.

I respond with my own smile.

I start to wonder…

Why did I hate my own sister?

…

Scratch that, I didn't hate her…

She annoyed me but I'd never hate her.

Maybe we aren't the best sisters but we're sisters after all.

We quarrel and fight a lot but by the end of the day, we'll always make up with each other.

…

I smiled alone.

Misaya is already sounding asleep again.

I guess that is what sisters are for…

#Opening Act End#

* * *

[Author's note]

To avoid confusion, let me point out where the characters came from:

Tohsaka Rin - Fate Stay Night (Obviously)

Tohsaka Misaya/Reiroukan Misaya - Fate Protoype

Tohno Akiha - Tsukihime

Kokutou Azaka - Kara no Kyoukai

Sajyou Ayaka - Fate Prototype

Little Rin - Tohsaka Rin (Fate Zero)

Tohsaka Tokiomi - Fate Zero

Tohsaka Aoi - Fate Zero

Luviagelita Edelfelt - Fate Kaleid (officially involve)

Rani VIII - Fate Extra


	3. Opening Act 3

Opening Act 3: Weiss Schnee

"Miss Weiss, your father awaits you in the dining chamber." A man in his early forties informed me.

He is a butler for our family.

"Is that so? Very well, I shall go to him in a minute." I told him.

He bows and walks away.

[Loud footstep]

He's going to relay my message to father.

…

[Sighs]

I gave away a deep sigh.

Father is going to question me again.

It was because I choose to attend Beacon in Vale instead of any Huntsmen academy in Atlas.

It's not like I hate being in Atlas or anything…

It's just… I want to change myself.

If I were to attend any academy here, father could easily reach me.

Then, nothing would change at all…

He's been like that for my whole life.

…

Maybe it's because I'm the heiress…?

…

I smirk.

Originally, father designed Winter, my older sister to be the heiress.

But Winter defied his wish and joined the military instead.

So, he places me as her replacement.

I know I'm being defiant to his cause by going away from Atlas.

But I wasn't going to disappoint him.

I was trying to change myself for the greater good.

I know I am a spoiled brat…

Well, to be exact, I am a spoiled heiress…

Being the daughter of a CEO of the largest Dust company in Remnant does makes one a bit spoiled.

As far as I remember, all my needs and wants were granted.

In other words, when I say I want something, he would try to grant it.

Let's just say, that he granted my entire wishes.

He gave me everything except for one…

He had never given me his love…

As we all know, he is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company.

That makes him a very busy man.

We never had time to spend with each other.

Most of the years, I spend my time with mother and Winter.

It was until they show up…

Everything changed when the White Fang attack…

We lost our mother in that attack…

And that was several years ago.

Winter vowed to be a soldier to prevent the tragedy from happening again to us.

…

I don't think I'm fit to be a soldier.

Between Winter and me, she masters her rapier and glyphs better.

Our families, the Schnees are special.

In Remnant, our family is the only family that has a heredity Semblance.

All of us have the same Semblance, the glyphs.

Since Semblance represents ones soul, it means our family is living with the same soul.

Furthermore, with heredity Semblance, our predecessors have developed many ways to utilize the Semblance.

Therefore, us the heir, can easily master it.

With techniques and skills developed by our ancestors, we Schnees are fearsome combatant.

Winter managed to master all the techniques and tricks with the glyphs when she was fifteen.

I guess her feelings for mother drives her to be stronger.

In the other hand, I was inept…

I can't even master the summoning glyph.

It was one of the most potent glyphs ability but I flunked it.

The last time I tried it, Winter was injured trying to save me.

My summoned beast attacked us.

That is why I'm scared to use it.

"Weiss…" I heard someone calling my name.

It was my father.

His blue eyes are visible from where I stand.

"What is it, Father?"

"You know what my question is…"

His blue eyes glare at me with piercing depth.

…

"It is my decision. You promised me that you won't ask again." I simply stated.

When I declared my decision to accommodate in Beacon, Father was discontented.

He tried to dissuade me from going there.

But I persisted…

So, he placed a condition…

I had to fight an old Atlesian Paladin.

If I win, I can go to Beacon without much being said.

And I also demanded that he mustn't impose himself to the academy.

The last thing I need is my father buying the whole academy so he could keep his eyes on me.

I won against the Paladin model but I also attain a scar across my face.

It was a permanent scar.

…

I guess it was a small price to pay for freedom.

I want to escape my father's prying eyes for once.

Or at least, make a decision on my own…

My father already decided my future to be his heir for the SDC.

But I don't want to be the CEO without, at least, struggling a little bit…

Otherwise, people will start talking about how easy it was for me to climb up to the top.

I'll show them…

I can do something for myself and I'll prove to them that I'm worthy of the position.

I bet there's no one else on Beacon know about Dust more than me…

I'm the heir to SDC after all.

Our company worked with Dust for as long as everyone could remember it.

[Sighs]

Abruptly, my father let out a deep sigh.

"You're just like your mother; stubborn and persistent." He commented.

"Winter was the same too…" I added.

He nods with a small smile.

"Yes, both of you reassembles her."

…

I bet he's reminiscing about mother.

"But both of you inherit some traits from me."

?

"Huh…?" I let out.

"You both were as short tempered as I am. Why did the two of you inherit the bad traits from me?" he lamented.

…

I guess I am…

"Don't worry Father. I promised that I would control my temper in Beacon. Just watch me…!" I declared.

He nods.

"Remember Weiss… If you ran into any trouble, just give me a call. I'll come running."

…

He'll definitely do that…

Then, I'll do my best to avoid contacting the family at all cost.

"Alright… Is there anything else?" I meekly said.

"Yes…" He relied.

[Finger snapping]

He snaps his fingers.

Two men in white suits enter the room.

They're carrying a large suitcase.

[Briefcase thudding]

"Father, are you…"

I know what he's trying to do.

He's giving me a rather disturbing gift.

"I would like to present you…"

"No, stop…!" I cut him.

He gives me a questioning glance.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

This is going to be tough.

"Father, I already designed my own weapon. There's no need for you to give me something else."

He looks a little hurt.

"Oh, is that so… Then, I had to save it for someone else." He said sadly.

?

What did he mean by someone else?

"Or perhaps, you would need a spare weapon. In case, you weapon got busted." He offered.

"Father…"

"I'm just saying…"

…

The two of us had a staring contest.

Then, he gave up.

"Fine… But you'll accept this for your birthday."

…

[Sighs]

I sigh.

I guess receiving it for a birthday present could be a little interesting.

But what kind of parents gave their children weapons for their birthday?

…

I guess I'm looking at one.

"You're going to Beacon tomorrow, am I right?" He suddenly asked.

I nod to show affirmation.

"Since you already have your weapon, how about Dust supplies for your studies?"

…

He's persistent.

[Sighs]

I sigh in desperation.

"Fine, I'll accept that…"

* * *

~After the accident with Ruby Rose~

* * *

How annoying!

Why is everything going south for me today?

Just now, a girl crashes into me and blow a good chunk of my Dust supplies!

What a waste…

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"Hey, are you okay?"

?

Oh, someone is talking to me.

…

He's a boy around my age.

"No, I'm not okay. Don't you see what just happened?" I glared at him.

He is rather short for someone my age.

Most boys were around 170 cm.

Meanwhile, he's…

I assume he's around 165 cm…

"Well, if you could retort like that I guess you're fine." He gave me a smile.

…

What is he?

Is he a dunce or something?

What's with that stupid smile?

…

He's not trying to hit on me, is he?

"I guess we'd better get going. Do you know where the auditorium is?"

I ponder for a while.

"No, I don't. Do you happen to know?" I asked him back.

He gives me a weak laugh.

"Not really…"

…

He is a dunce.

"I'll try to ask someone else. By the way, my name is Shirou Emiya. Nice to meet you…"

…

I didn't ask for his name.

"Weiss Schnee…" I simply stated.

Then, I eye him for his response.

…

He didn't say anything.

"Okay, Weiss-san. I'll stop bothering you…" He bowed a little and walked away.

…

What's with that honorific?

I had never heard such thing.

…

And what the heck is wrong with him?!

Did he just approach me to ask for my well being and just left?

…

What a strange guy…

…

Now that I notice it, he had golden eyes just like that black haired girl.

…

That's right!

That black haired girl!

I need to find her!

* * *

~After the water balloon incident~

* * *

[Water sprinkling]

…

And here I thought things couldn't get worse...

Someone tossed water balloons at us.

Well, by us, I was referring to me and the other victims.

"Mou…! I was about to get him!" A girl with black haired tied in twin tails claimed.

…

Her eyes were aqua blue just like mine…

Are we related in some way?

"Give it up, sis." An identical girl said.

…

They're twins.

But the other girl has red eyes instead of blue.

"Hey, do you want to use the bathroom first?" The red-eyed girl offered.

"Thanks… I was having a bad day. A good bath should wash it away." I said to her.

"I know. I saw what happened in the courtyard." She affirmed.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"Dust explosion, water balloon prank… I think my hair is going to be ruined."

"Here…" The red-eyed girl gave me a bottle of shampoo.

?

"It happened to me a lot of time. So, I prepare a special shampoo to keep my hair healthy."

I eye the shampoo bottle carefully.

"It has no brand." I commented.

"Like I said, it was a special shampoo. My sister here is the one who made it."

I glance at the blue-eyed girl.

"My sister here keeps blowing up whenever she's training with Dust. So, I prepare a shampoo to wash Dust chemicals away. Don't worry, we had tested the effect." She told me with a firm smile.

I smile at her.

"Thanks…"

"Oh, they finished up quickly." The red-eyed girl suddenly said.

Now, three showers are free.

"We're going in." The blue-eyed girl declared.

I took a towel and went inside.

[Water sprinkling]

…

While taking my shower, I use some of the shampoo they gave me.

…

It was rather…

How should I describe it?

It felt nice…

The smell was also nice.

How did she made it?

[Door opened]

Then, I heard two doors opened.

I guess those two were done taking their shower.

"Nice try sis…" I overheard one of the girls said.

"At least I tried! Why didn't you do anything?" Her sister argued.

"It's just a harmless prank. Besides, I saw who the culprit is." She replied.

…

"You saw him…? Is he a senior?" I heard one of them inquired.

"I don't think so. And for the record, it was a girl."

?

It was a girl…?

Why would she do that?

"It was a girl…? Why would she do that?"

…

It looks like we had the same thought.

"Beats me… It was that busty blond girl with lilac eyes. From the way it goes, she was targeting me the whole time."

…

A busty blond girl with lilac eyes…?

Isn't that…?

!

I saw her earlier with that red hooded girl.

That means it was her accomplices!

"Why that little…."

She must have planned for it to happen.

"Hey, mind if we go first?" One of them asked.

"Sure…" I responded.

…

Wait a minute…

I don't know where the auditorium is.

…

Just great, I'm going to get lost.

* * *

Just like I thought, I got lost.

Currently, I'm wandering around aimlessly in the school compound.

There's no map or any direction billboards.

Why the staff didn't provide us with a map?

People can get easily lost in this huge academy.

I take out my scroll.

…

[Sighs]

I sigh.

Guessing from the time, the ceremony has already ended.

And I wasn't present…

What a great first impression…

"Hey…!" Someone hollered.

I startle from the shock.

They must had thought I was skipping the ceremony.

"Please wait, I could explain!" I close my eyes and bow to the source of the voice.

…

"Um, why are you bowing like that?"

…

That voice sounds familiar.

I raise my head slowly.

It was that Emiya guy.

His rather spiky auburn hair flutters as the wind blows.

…

What kind of hairstyle is that?

"Um, why are you glaring at me?" He suddenly asked.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"I thought you were a staff."

He glances at me with confusion on his eyes.

"Never mind, what happened in the auditorium?"

He tilts his head.

"Did you skip the ceremony?" He asked.

I blush badly.

"It wasn't intentional! I was lost!" I argued.

He eyes me with concern.

Then, he realizes something.

"Ah, I forgot that you didn't know where to find the auditorium."

I glance at him with a blush.

…

Why am I still blushing?

"Well, there's nothing notable from Ozpin speech just now. We had to spend the night in the ballroom though." He informed me.

I nod.

"Um, a question…" He suddenly said.

I glance at him.

"Didn't you come with your attendants? Where are they?"

…

Now that I think of it, where are they?

"Miss Schnee!" I heard a male's voice.

[Footsteps]

It was my butler.

He was running towards me along with the other attendants.

"We're terribly sorry. We got lost in our way here."

…

They were lost the whole time.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"Just place my stuff in the ballroom." I commanded.

He nods and signals the rest to move.

"Wait; did they know where to go?" The auburn boy said.

…

The white suited guys were already gone.

[Sighs]

Now I had to spend the rest of my evening looking for my own attendants.

I'm starting to think I'm just a regular girl with idiotic companions.

I mean what kind of heiress had to find her own attendants instead of her attendants looking for her?

It was the other way around.

[Sighs]

I sigh again.

* * *

~After finding the men~

* * *

"So tired…" I complained.

Searching for those dunces took more time than I thought.

It's already dark.

"Glad they didn't get too far." The auburn boy said.

…

Why is he tagging along with me?

"We should hurry to the ballroom. Miss Goodwitch forbids us, new students from loitering around at night." He told me.

I nod.

Well, at least he could guide me to the ballroom.

And carry my stuff of course…

My attendants were already called back by the time we found them.

They were needed by the nearest SDC branch.

They apologized for troubling me.

But I guess I could tolerate them since I got someone else to carry my stuff.

Otherwise, I might throw a fit!

"Hey Weiss-san, where did you come from…?"

?

"I came from Atlas…" I answered absentmindedly.

…

Why did I answer him?

"Ho… We came from the same place then…"

…

He's from Atlas too…

"What are you doing here in Beacon?" I asked him.

He turns to glance at me curiously.

"Can I ask you the same question?" He said to me.

I blush heavily.

"Mind your own business!" I told him.

[Chuckles]

He chuckles at my retort.

"What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You reminded me of a girl I met when I was younger."

…

I don't recall meeting any boy with auburn hair when I was a kid.

"Oh, before this turn into another misunderstanding, I'm not trying to hit on you." He told me sternly.

…

?

"What?" I let out.

"I know what you're thinking. Some people already pointed it out. Why do people keep labeling me as a playboy?" He muttered.

…

"Well, I did assume you were trying to hit on me." I confessed.

"I thought so. But I wasn't… I was only trying to help out."

"And for what…? The only logical explanation for a boy to help a random girl is because he's trying to hit on that girl." I stated.

I look at him and saw him pondering.

He was deep in thought.

…

"Is helping people wrong?" He suddenly said.

?

"I just like to help people. That's all."

…

"And why did you specifically help me? Do I look like I need help the most?" I chastised him.

"As a matter of fact, yes…" He answered.

…

"You were lost when no one helped you. So, I figure it would be better if I help out."

"That's just stupid! Why would you help people in the first place? Did you do it for a hobby or something?" I stated.

"It's not a hobby." He replied sternly.

I notice the change in tone.

I glance at him.

His face is stern as his voice indicated.

"Then, why are you helping people?" I inquired.

"Because I want to be an Ally of Justice…" He answered.

…

Is he for real…?

That's the reason for all his trouble…?

You have to be kidding me.

"So, if anyone else needed help, you would go help them." I concluded.

He nods.

"And why is that?"

He tilts his head.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"Just because you're aspiring to be an Ally of Justice doesn't mean you should help people in need. What are you? A martyr…?"

"I tried to be one…" He replied.

"You're crazy! Why would you become one in the first place?"

…

He turns his head away in frustration.

"You wouldn't understand…" He muttered.

…

"You know what…? I really don't understand you and I don't want to understand. So, how about we forget about all this and just go to the ballroom. We have an initiation ceremony tomorrow." I shrugged it off.

I thought he was going to burst at me for being so rude but…

"Sounds good… Just tell me where do you want to sleep and I'll carry your stuff next to you."

…

He's crazy.

He is definitely crazy…

I was rude intentionally.

But he doesn't seem to care…

If someone were to do that to me, I would just shout at him angrily or just take off.

But he remains to help me…

…

He genuinely wants to help me.

…

"Weiss-san…?" He turned to glance at me.

His hands were full, dragging my entire luggage.

…

"Hey, you said your name is Shirou Emiya, right?" I asked.

"Yes…" He replied while tilting his head.

"That kind of name is rare in Atlas." I commented.

"That's because my family didn't come from Atlas. We just settled there a year ago."

…

"That explains stuff…"

[Chuckles]

He chuckles at my remark.

"What should I call you?" I asked.

"People from my old school called me Emiya. It's my family name."

"So, your given name is Shirou. What does it mean in the first place?"

"Well, it means 'white'. I had no idea what language it was but my father said that my name means 'white'."

…

"That's funny. Cause' my name also means 'white'."

"What a coincidence…" He chuckled.

"Then, I'll call you Shirou."

He stops to glance at me.

"Did you dye your hair?"

?

"Why did you ask?"

"Because that was the same way she called me."

?

"You mean the girl from when you're younger?"

"Yeah…" He replied.

I shrug.

"I'm sorry but my hair is not dyed. It's natural."

He stops to ponder.

"Why the heck are you so fixated on finding this girl?" I inquired.

He glances at me.

"Huh…? I wasn't trying to find her." He stated.

"But you keep talking about her."

He stops to ponder again.

"Well, I kinda like her." He admitted.

…

"Wait a second… If somehow that girl is me, what would you do?"

"I'll try to hit on you for real."

…

"Sorry, she's not me."

He shrugs.

"I know that. But your attitude resembles her so much."

…

"So, what…? Are you going to hit on me?" I teased him.

…

Did he just blush?

"Hey, I'm talking to you." I stated.

But he keeps quiet and walks briskly.

"Shirou…!" I yelled his name.

He finally stops.

Then, he turns to glance at me.

…

He really is blushing.

"Why did you run away?"

"I didn't…" He replied.

"You were obviously trying to get away earlier. So what's the problem now?"

He didn't answer.

He only hung down his head.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"If you don't want to tell me, it's fine. It's not my business. Anyway, I need a favor from you."

He tilts his head at my remark.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Call me Weiss. No honorifics…"

He gaps at me.

"But that means…"

"We're not dating. It just, it wouldn't be fair if I called you by your given name but you had to call me with honorifics. And it's weird! Where did that '–san' came from?" I flail my arms to emphasize my point.

He only gap at me.

Then, he shakes his head.

"You're a weird girl…"

So says the weird guy…

"Sure, I can call you Weiss but… It does sound nice." He pondered after mentioning my name.

"See, Weiss sound a lot better than Weiss-san." I stated victoriously.

He shrugs.

"Okay, let's get to the ballroom. We need to be ready for tomorrow right?" I said as I took the lead towards the destination.

He smiles at me and follow my lead.

I manage to find a spot where I could sleep without being disturbed by anyone annoying.

Shirou helped with my stuff and as he promised, he carried all of them.

I told him to leave it by my side.

But he persisted that he will arrange it for me too…

…

He's too nice for his own sake.

Later, he bids goodbye and go to where his quarters.

…

He was alone over there.

That's so much for a hero wannabe…

He said he wants to be an Ally of Justice but he had no friends.

…

Wait, he had a friend…

That's why he was so fixated on looking that girl!

She was his only friend.

…

And I resemble her…

I guess that is a good reason for him to approach me.

Well, I'd better get some sleep.

Tomorrow, I'll change myself for the better!

#Opening Act End#


	4. Opening Act 4

Opening Act 4: Blake Belladonna

"Do you think you could change anything?"

A mysterious man asked me.

…

That was a few months ago.

I was walking alone after meeting Ozpin.

All of a sudden, a man wearing a cloak shows up.

I couldn't see his face.

I doubt it was Adam.

His voice was different.

His height and body stature were different too.

As a Faunus, I could easily see in the dark.

Nevertheless, this man managed to cover his face from my sight.

…

Was he a Faunus as well?

I didn't detect any animal traits on him.

…

[Sighs]

I sigh.

I shouldn't think too much of it.

It was just a random stranger.

…

Adam probably sent him.

So, he's a threat!

…

Then, why didn't he attack me back then?

…

Anyone who betrayed the White Fang should be executed; that's was the new decree.

Adam was the one who established it.

Yet, why didn't the stranger attack me?

…

"Hello."

!

I turn my face to see the one who greeted me.

It was a boy around my age.

His hair is auburn, which reminds me of Adam.

…

His eyes were golden like mine.

"Is something troubling you?" He inquired.

…

Is he trying to hit on me?

"Perhaps, there is something is bothering me. You are the one that bothers me."

"Huh?" He let out.

"I know a pickup line when I heard one. Nice try, but you should find another girl. I'm not interested in relationships right now." I told him.

He was utterly confused.

"I shall take my leave then…" I said to him and left.

He was still processing my words.

…

I guess he didn't get it.

[Explosion]

!

Abruptly, I heard an explosion sound from the courtyard.

What was that?

Did something really explode?

I rush to the incident site.

"Now look what you've done! Don't you know how expensive those Dusts were…?!" I heard someone said.

?

It was a Dust explosion…

How did it happen?

I focus my eyes on the talking person.

It was a girl with snow-white hair and considerably pale skin.

…

She's a Schnee…

How did I know that?

Every Faunus should recognize a Schnee.

They're our sworn enemies.

"I'm sorry…" I heard a girl apologized.

She's wearing a red-hooded dress.

Her hair was black with a little red on the tip.

…

Wasn't she with someone else?

…

I recalled that she was with that blond girl.

Did the blond girl leave her behind?

"Just 'sorry' won't cover the Dust expense…! Do you even know who I am?!" The Schnee demanded.

…

Hmm, let's see.

The current Schnee only has three major branches.

And two of the major branches decided to marry off with outsiders.

Therefore, the children will rarely have their pure white haired traits or pale skinned.

So, she's from the main branch.

Judging from her physical traits, she's a pure breed Schnee.

White hair and pale skin, she's definitely the product of intra-marriage.

The head of the current main branch only has two daughters.

The elder sister is currently a military officer in Atlas.

That leaves only the younger one.

And judging from that snobbish attitude, I could assume she's extremely spoiled.

…

I would never guess the younger Schnee would attend the same school as I would…

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company which is also the largest Dust mining company in Remnant." I stated.

There's no mistake.

This is Weiss.

She's the second daughter of the Schnee main family.

And she's the current heiress for their legacy.

I heard the eldest daughter lost her inheritance by joining the military.

…

No wonder she's so self-centered.

She's going to inherit the SDC.

Once she had hold of that company, it's likely she'll try to oppress my people.

…

Then, I'll try my best to prevent that.

"Finally I got some recognition." The Schnee girl stated smugly.

…

I'm going to wipe that smug face of yours.

"However, SDC is also known for its notorious underground work. You better steer clear of their people." I warned the girl with red dress.

At least, I should keep potential victims away from her.

"Hey!" The Schnee girl said.

"Heh…" I let out a small laugh.

Smug face is obviously on my face.

I walk away briskly to avoid interacting with the Schnee.

"What… Wait!" I heard she cried from far.

I ignore her plead and run away.

There's no way I'm going to risk talking to a rotten girl like that.

* * *

Currently, I'm on my way to the auditorium.

According to the flyer, new students should gather there for a brief assembly.

[Indistinct chatter]

…

I guess Ozpin is going to give a little speech.

"Wait…!" I heard someone shouted.

…

She's persistent.

That Schnee girl was still trailing me.

She's more like a dog than a dog Faunus.

…

I guess I'll try to lose her with the crowd.

I slowly join the crowd.

Luckily, there are many black haired female students this year.

I could easily blend in.

White haired, however, is a rarity in Remnant.

The Schnee is considered to be special by human standards.

I, for once, think otherwise.

Schnee is no different from any other people.

It doesn't matter if it's human or Faunus.

We're all equal.

Yet, the Schnee thought they were special.

They're of the higher standard than ordinary people are.

Since a Faunus is considered to be lower than a human is, the Schnee consider us to be lower than trash.

The SDC took our people for cheap labor.

Why did our people work for scum like them?

It's simple.

It is because other humans refuse to work with the Faunus.

Then, doesn't that make the Schnee is being generous?

That's a very naïve thought.

They were only using us.

Since they're the only company that actually receives Faunus, we had no choice.

The SDC usually sent our people to mine in dangerous areas where their human laborers refuse to go.

Quite convenient isn't it?

Our people are expendable.

That thought really hurts my heart.

Sometime, I just wish people like them, people like _HER_ , vanished.

I don't think Weiss Schnee is any different from any other racist.

…

I guess I manage to outwit her.

I escape the crowd and walk away.

I could easily spot the Schnee girl since her white hair stood out.

She's busy looking for me.

…

Just keep searching, for all I care…

I'm leaving.

?

Someone taps me on the shoulder.

I turn my head to see who it was.

It was a girl with foxtail and fox ears.

Currently, she's grinning widely.

…

Did she figure out that I was a Faunus?

"Why did you cover your ears?" She asked.

…

She did figure it out.

Luckily, we were far away from the crowd.

[Sighs]

I sigh.

"I don't mean to be rude but it's none of your business."

The fox girl just smile at me.

"I guess someone is scared with the public." She commented.

…

I can't retort since it was the truth.

"Well, since you don't want to admit you're a Faunus, at least you should tell me your name. My name is Tamamo. The full name is Tamamo no Mae!" She declared.

…

That's a strange name even for a Faunus.

"I'm Blake. Blake Belladonna…"

"Blake then…!" She said cheerfully.

…

I guess fox Faunuses are always cheerful.

Or perhaps, this particular fox specifically.

"For some reason, I think someone is back mouthing me." The fox Faunus suddenly said.

Her face is a little foul.

…

Is she a psychic?

If so, I'd better shut my head.

"What should I call you?" I asked her.

"Just Tamamo… Or perhaps Tama-san, like Shirou called me."

?

"He's the short boy with auburn hair. There's no way anyone could miss him." She commented.

…

Didn't I meet him earlier?

"You mean the boy who randomly tried to hit on me earlier?"

Tamamo, the fox Faunus, tilts her head.

"When did he hit on you?"

"Just now, when I was walking alone from the airship…"

Upon my reply, Tamamo's face start contorts.

Well specifically, her face contorts to a brink of laughter.

…

I guess she's trying to hold her laughter.

[Female laughter]

And she failed miserably since she ended up laughing her stomach off.

She rolls on the ground as I think.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"That _Shirou_ hits on you…? That was the most hilarious joke I ever heard!" She declared.

?

"Okay, that's enough for me…" She wipe away a sign of tear from her eyes.

…

Did she laugh so much that she cried?

"Look, Blake. That guy wasn't trying to hit on you. He was worried about you." She told me.

?

"And why would he? We had never met before."

"That's simple. Because he is an idiot…" Tamamo replied.

…

"Huh…?" I let out.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find out sooner. And besides, I guess he likes that Schnee girl better."

…

Then, he had a bad taste in woman.

"Let's just say he likes woman ruling his life. And that snobbish girl might fit him." Tamamo stated.

…

"That was only your speculation, wasn't it?" I inquired.

She turns her head to me and grins.

"Yeah…! I bet Shirou wanted to be whipped by that girl!" She proudly stated.

…

It appears it was only Tamamo's wild imagination.

I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

If that Shirou kid was worried about strangers like me, I guess he's not a bad person.

"But what makes you think this Shirou kid worried about me?" I inquired.

"Well, he's worried about everyone else except for himself. That's what his sisters told me."

…

He had sisters…?

"I know him since we was kids. Shirou was always like that. I just wish Hakuno was as caring as he is." Tamamo absentmindedly sigh.

…

Who's Hakuno?

I guess I shouldn't ask.

?

The two of us heard some riot.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"No idea…" Tamamo replied.

The two of us nod and rush toward the source of commotion.

?

…

When we arrived, a group of students was badly soaked.

Luckily, for them, it was pipe water.

If it was paint or oil, they might have a hard time to get rid of it.

?

Oh, the Schnee heiress got caught up in it.

A small smirk appears on my face.

"You didn't plan this, did you?" Tamamo asked me.

I shake my head.

"No, I don't but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy it."

Tamamo just tilts her head.

"So, you like seeing people getting soaked?" She asked.

…

That's not it…

I dislike getting soaked myself.

"Well…" I tried to explain while fidgeting my fingers.

"Oh, it's the Schnee girl. Her clothes were all wet." Tamamo remarked.

…

She didn't seem to hate the Schnee.

Even her tone seems neutral.

"Um, don't you… You know… Hate her…?" I asked her discreetly.

I don't want to start something over here.

"Why would I hate her?" She asked.

"She's a Schnee! Didn't you said so yourself?"

"So what if she's a Schnee?"

…

"You don't hate the Schnee even when they trample on our people?"

Tamamo stops to think.

"Nope…" She answered.

…

"I don't think we should hate them." She added.

…

Here I thought I have found a friend.

"Otherwise, I wouldn't be any different than the White Fang." Tamamo suddenly added again.

!

"We shouldn't put the blame on her just because she's a Schnee. I bet she's just your every day spoiled brat." She commented.

…

She's right.

Here I thought I've changed but the way I think was no different from Adam.

I should give Weiss a chance.

Who knows, I might be able to change her perspective regarding Faunus.

"Come on, Blake. We'd better go to the auditorium." Tamamo suggested.

I nod and follow her lead.

* * *

~After Ozpin's speech but before nighttime~

* * *

"So, where's your tail?" Tamamo suddenly asked.

"Huh…?" I let out.

What did she mean by my tail?

I could see her tail is swaying slowly, signaling she's curious.

…

Oh, she thought I had a tail like her.

"I'm sorry but I don't have any tail." I told her.

Luckily, there's no one else could hear us.

I don't want anyone to hear our conversation.

"That's odd. I thought cat Faunuses always has a set of ears and a tail." She mused.

…

When did I tell her that I was a cat Faunus?

"It's pretty obvious you're a cat Faunus." She suddenly said.

?

"Well, you're too curious for your own sake just like a cat."

…

"I don't remember doing any of that. And I know to control myself from curiosity." I replied.

The fox Faunus wasn't satisfied.

"Maybe, but your face shows it. That brimming curiosity and that cat smirk earlier."

…

I don't know cat has smirks…

Well, I'm a cat Faunus, not a real cat.

Of course, I could smirk…

"Still not convinced? How about this…?" She pulled out something from her sleeves.

!

I sprung into action.

I grab the object from her arms.

…

That was embarrassing…

"See, a cat…" She declared.

…

"You, fox…" I told her.

"That I am. And I'm acting like a fox."

…

Yep, those sly smirks really suit this fox.

"Trickster…" I commented.

She just smiles smugly.

"And I'm proud of it…!" She declared.

I shake my head while maintaining a small smile.

"Well, see you later, Blake. Shirou is being annoying again." She told me.

I glance around to search for the said boy.

He's busy helping a stranger again.

…

Tamamo consider his selfless attitude to be a little annoying.

I completely agree with her.

What kind of person helps people unconditionally?

A martyr perhaps but that's insane!

Nobody should be a martyr…

It's wrong for the martyr.

People don't respect a martyr or appreciate them.

They were only using them.

Once he or she incapable to aid them anymore, they would cast them away.

…

"Hey…"

!

I turn my head to seek the voice.

…

"What do you want?" I asked him.

It was that eccentric Shirou.

"You were spacing out again. Is something wrong?" He inquired.

…

"Didn't I say it before? You were the problem."

He tilts his head.

"I'm not hitting on you." He replied.

"That I know. Why are you helping people?"

"Is it wrong to help people?" He asked.

"It's not wrong but you're taking it a little too far."

He ponders for a while.

"What do you mean by that?" He decided to ask.

Suddenly, someone tackles him from the back.

…

It was none other than Tamamo herself.

"Hitting on Blake again, Shirou?" She deviously asked.

He was busy pushing Tamamo away causing him to miss her remark.

"Get off me, Tama-san! That tickles!" he exclaimed.

…

Oh, she's rubbing her tail on his back.

"But you like it so much…" She pouted.

…

"What does –san mean?" I thought aloud.

The two of them turn their attention to me.

…

This is awkward…

"Sorry, I was just curious…" I stated meekly.

"Cat ears are going to pop out of your bow sooner or later." The fox Faunus said.

"Huh, but she's human…" Shirou remarked.

Tamamo palms her face.

"You're lucky he's a bit slow, Blake." She remarked.

He only tilts his head at her remark.

Then, something attracts his attention.

"Let me guess; someone needs your help again." Tamamo said while looking at him warily.

Shirou only nods.

[Sighs]

The fox Faunus sighs.

"Fine, just get going…" She weakly said.

…

Shirou left without much being said.

…

"Are you curious?" Tamamo suddenly said.

"Huh…?" I let out.

"Don't you want to know why he's so obstinate on being a martyr…?" She said.

…

I guess I am rather curious.

Is she going to tell me?

I nod to signal my curiosity.

"Well, I hope you don't jump to conclusions since this is a very sensitive matter." She stated.

…

"First of all, do you recognize the name Kiritsugu Emiya?"

…

That's the name of the infamous Faunus Killer.

For over twenty long years, that one man terrorized the Faunus.

…

Wait a minute…

His name is Shirou Emiya…

…

"So you have connected the dots. That's right… Shirou is his son." Tamamo clarified to me.

…

"But you said that you were his childhood friend. That means interacting with the Faunus Killer himself. As far as I know, that man still lives." I said to her.

She turns her head away.

…

"It wasn't a pleasant memory…" She suddenly uttered.

"Back then, I dislike the humans. I could easily say that I hate them. I wish they don't exist." Tamamo stated.

"So, our first meeting wasn't a very pleasant start. Let's just say, I attacked Shirou when we were younger." She narrated.

…

"I guess you were wondering about it. It's true… There is a time when I hate the human race. That's because they took away my family. My father was killed in a military raid."

"Did you remember the Faunus War?" She suddenly asked.

…

I nod.

"Well, let's just say, my family got caught up in the crossfire. Before the war, we were such a happy family. We were minding our own business without caring for anything else."

She pauses to take breath.

"I and my eight sisters were having the time of our lives. Our parents were successful in their own endeavors so we were living in quite a luxury."

She pauses again.

"At that time, I was oblivious to the current affairs. I didn't know about war or anything. I was simply living my life. That is until someone barges into our home."

She stops.

…

Her face was grim.

I bet it was the worse memory of all.

"It was that man himself, the notorious Faunus Killer. We all know how much that man hated our kind."

She pauses.

Then, she starts inhaling deep breath.

"My father knew the danger so he told my mother to take my siblings and me away. He stayed to stall them."

…

"We managed to escape but we never see our father again. I was too young at the time so I fail to comprehend the situation. I didn't know my father was gone forever."

…

"Two years passed away and we lived secluded. We didn't receive any news regarding father so mother assumed the worse. And knowing the Faunus Killer, he would never take in prisoners especially a Faunus one."

…

"I thought everything was fine by then but he just had to make things worse."

She pauses again.

"That man shows up again."

…

"I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember was an explosion. And I was the only survivor of that incident."

…

That's terrible.

"That was nine years ago. And because of that, I pledge to take down the human. I trained myself so I could fight them and eliminate them."

…

"Or so I thought. There is never once in my life I would think to meet an eccentric boy in my quest for vengeance."

?

"When I was ten, I tried to execute my plan for vengeance. Since I was still young at the time, I don't think I could take on an adult so I attacked a boy of my age instead."

…

"And let me guess, it was Shirou wasn't it?" I cut her story.

[Chuckles]

She chuckles at my interruption.

"You're right! But can you guess what happened?" She asked me.

I shake my head.

"Well, I manage to wound him badly."

!

"What…?" I stammered.

Then, how did they become friends?

"Weird, huh…?" She said.

"Anyway, I didn't know he was the Faunus Killer's son. Imagine my fear when that man shows up with his gun aiming to my head." She narrated with a jolly face.

…

Why is she telling me with such joy?

"What happened?" I asked.

If she's still here, that means something must have saved her back then.

"Shirou, in his death bed, shove his body in front of me."

…

"He defended me even though I am the one who hurt him. I was confused by his act."

…

"He even bickered with his father. Imagine my surprise when his own son defended a Faunus."

?

"Why would he defend you? And I don't see the connection between Shirou's martyr ideal with your story." I interjected.

"I guess I am getting off topic. Anyway, the reason for him to be a martyr is related to his own brother."

…

"He had a brother…?" I said questionably.

"His father disowned his brother after he saved a Faunus child from a fire. His brother was a martyr as well. So Shirou is trying to follow his footstep..."

…

"That explained a lot but…"

"Um, Blake… I think that Weiss managed to win his heart." Tamamo cuts me.

?

I turn my glance towards where she was pointing.

…

So, that Schnee girl is taking advantage of Shirou's stupidity.

And she's definitely using him to the extent…

Why the heck is he so fixate with that girl?

He would even carry her stuff for her.

…

"Shirou is a sucker." Tamamo commented.

I agree with her.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind tomorrow. I guess our little conversation took more time than I thought." She mused.

"Well, see you tomorrow, Blake! I'm going to nap here!"

…

She's going to sleep outside the ballroom…?

…

I massage my temples.

This girl is too much for my sanity.

And her story confuses me…

I seriously don't see the connection between her story and Shirou's martyr ideal.

Her story is sad but…

At least, the part about his brother makes sense…

His brother is his idol so he tried to follow his footsteps.

…

Then, the big brother is the fool.

Well, I'd better get myself a spot.

I want to find a spot where I could read in peace.

* * *

~Nighttime after the conversation with Ruby, Yang and Rin~

* * *

…

Everyone with his or her own problem…

I know Rin is being bothered by her father's issue.

Then, there is Shirou with his martyr complex.

And Tamamo had her cruel past…

I had my own problem.

Why am I bothering to indulge myself in other's problem?

…

Is this related to my cat curiosity?

If so, I'd better stop myself.

Curiosity kills the cat, right?

I'd better turn in.

It's rather late.

The initiation is tomorrow after all.

#Opening Act End#

* * *

[Author's note]

This is my personal favorite.

People with their own opinions.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: Initiation Part 1

(Ruby's point of view)

[Microphone screeching]

"Attention to all first year students, you are to immediately prepare yourselves for the initiation ceremony."

That was an announcement.

I guess this is it.

Currently, Yang and I are inside a locker room.

Let's just say, it was a temporary storage for our stuff before we pass the initiation.

If we pass that is…

Yang is sitting on a bench while swinging her legs.

I was going through my locker.

While on my way here, I saw a hyperactive orange-haired girl leaning over top of a boy with black hair that had a pink streak running through it.

She was singing in a lighthearted melody, popping all around the male as he slowly sat himself up back then.

There were some folks had looks of pity resting on their faces, slowly bowing their heads in respect of the poor soul who was the victim of her attentions.

The girl was trailing after the boy again after mentioning something about 'sloth alert noises'.

I did glance over to the pair as they walked.

"I wonder what those two were so worked up about." I whispered to Yang.

Yang just shrugs as an answer.

"Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning. Any reason why?"

I did nothing but grin, pulling out the folded Crescent Rose from my designed locker.

I gave her a soft chuckle.

"Yup…! No more awkward small-talk or getting-to-know-you stuff..."

I began to gently stroke the folded Crescent Rose with my right hand, lightly rubbing my cheek against it in affection.

"Today, I get to let my sweetheart do all the talking."

Yang crosses her arms.

"Well, remember Ruby you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up you'll have to meet new people and learn to work together."

I roll my eyes at her sentence.

"Ugh, you sound just like dad. Okay; first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting monsters? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk."

"And what about when we form teams?" She suddenly asked.

…

"I… I don't know… I'll just try being on your team or something."

She stares at me.

Yang looks a little uncomfortable as she rolled her left shoulder.

And then, she slowly reaches to her blonde hair, stroking a hand back through it.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" She suddenly proposed.

…

I turn around with a finger raised.

"My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not want to be on the same team as me?" I finished with my hands resting at my hips.

I lean forward into Yang's personal space.

"What…? No, of course I do. I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell." She claimed.

"What…?! I don't need to break out of my shell that is absolutely…" I was about to retort but someone enters the room.

It was Rin and her sister, Misaya.

"Oh, hey Rin…!" Yang called over to her.

The black-haired girl glances towards Yang.

She smiles at us.

"Oh, hey…! Good morning to you too…" She replied.

?

"Oh, sorry about that… I'm not good with manners and all." Yang gave her excuse.

"Yes, we noticed." Rin shrugged.

Her twin sister was only eyeing Yang.

?

"Um, Rin… I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to offend you." Yang apologized.

She bows her head as well.

"It's okay. I got over it yesterday." She told us.

Then, she starts glancing around, searching for something.

"Where's that other girl?" She asked.

?

"Huh…?" I let out.

"I mean that other girl with bow on her head." She explained.

…

"You mean Blake? I didn't see her yet." Yang told her.

Rin ponders for a while.

I glance at her sister.

Misaya was doing her own thing.

She's doing something on her scroll.

…

Now that I thought of it, what kind of weapon did they use?

?

Yang suddenly nudges my shoulder and winks at me.

"Hey, my little sister has been wondering. What kind of weapon are you using?"

!

Rin and Misaya turn their attention to me.

"Yang…!" I mentally yelled.

"Well, I supposed there is no harm in telling them." Misaya talked for the first time since she entered the locker room.

Rin nods.

"Our weapon is nothing special." Rin commented.

Then, she pulls out some kind of candlestick from her pocket.

…

Is that really a candlestick?

I mean, it look like one.

Then, Rin clicks on something.

The candlestick expands itself to form a rapier!

…

It was beautiful!

To think it was a candlestick just now…

The blade was pristine and its handle was adorned with jewels.

Are those real jewels?

Wait, maybe those were Dust crystals.

I mean, if she really used jewels on it then it must cost a fortune!

…

But she's rich…

…

"Um, Rin… Did you use real gems on that thing?" Surprisingly, it was her own sister who asked.

"I wasn't planning to use gems but Archer was insistent. He said something about it suits me. What a waste…" She told us.

…

Who's Archer?

"Well, got to admit. It's pretty…" Yang commented.

I inspect the rapier.

…

There is no doubt.

Whoever made it was a master artisan.

While it suits to be a display weapon instead of being used for combat, I can gauge from its blade that it was meant for battle.

The length of the blade isn't that long.

It's around a meter, a standard length for a rapier.

But I could sense the sturdiness behind it.

It was made from the finest steel Remnant could offer.

"May I see it?" I asked Rin.

She nods and hands her rapier to me.

…

"Is your sister always like this?" Misaya said.

I ignore her comment.

"Yeah, she's a little weapon dork. But ignore her for now…" Yang replied.

…

Just as I suspected, the weight suits it user.

Judging from Rin's stature, she's an agile fighter.

Having a heavy weapon would disadvantage her.

Therefore, a light weapon like this should suit her better.

…

Somehow, I think Rin is better off with projectile kind of weapon.

I caress the blade.

…

It's a fine steel.

Even though, it was constructed to be folded from time to time, the father for this baby knew what's best for her.

He uses some kind of special metal that allows it to withstand constant expansion and folding.

Even my Crescent Rose isn't well made like this.

…

I'm proud of my baby but I won't be biased!

This rapier is really top notched!

I inspect the gems on its handle.

These aren't normal gems.

"Archer said something about pure Dust jewels. I never heard of it. To me the gems look like any normal gems." Rin commented.

…

I don't know about these things.

"What…?!" Suddenly someone bellowed.

It was that Schnee girl.

"Where did you get these?" She asked Rin.

Rin only stares at her in bewilderment.

"It was my father's gifts to me for my birthday. I know they were beautiful but it's strange to see it being stuck inside a weapon of all things." She lamented.

"These are pure Dust crystals!" Weiss claimed.

She inspects the weapon in my hand with pure amazement.

There were six gems set on the weapon's handle.

They were small but seeing from Weiss' reaction, even that size is very rare.

…

I wish I knew more about Dust.

"I see an amethyst, an emerald, a ruby, a sapphire, a topaz, and a diamond." Yang commented.

"Did you even hear what I said?! It's Dust Crystals, not normal gems!" Weiss flailed her arms to emphasize it.

"The ruby is the Crimson Heart while the Sapphire-like gem is actually the Azure Crystal! And there is the Verdant Leaf…" Weiss muttered alone.

Rin could only stares at her.

"Wait, you're Weiss, right? Weiss Schnee…?" She said amusedly.

Weiss tilts her head at her remark.

Then, she straightens her pose.

"Yes, I am Weiss. Is there a problem?" She stated smugly.

Rin replies with her own smug face.

"Well, it seems our company has one upped yours."

?

Rin takes her rapier from me and twirls it before folding it into its candlestick form.

…

I was still looking at that…

"What do you mean?" Weiss inquired from her.

…

Maybe I wasn't paying attention to their squabble.

"I'm Rin Tohsaka of TDC. Please to meet you, Mrs. Schnee." She introduced herself to Weiss.

…

Weiss ponders for a while.

Then, she stumbles upon a revelation.

"TDC, as in, the Tohsaka Dust Company…?" She stated.

"Yes…" She replied smugly.

"Hoh, so you got some Pure Dust crystals. Then, what…? Our company has been around for years and TDC is only seven years old. There's no way TDC could one upped SDC." Weiss countered.

"There we go again…" Misaya suddenly said.

"Hey, Ruby, Yang… Let's get out of here before things get ugly. There's going to be a war in here." She commented.

?

Yang nods and starts dragging me away.

"Hey…!" I commented.

Once we were outside, Misaya sighs.

"Just let those two princesses at it. Seriously that little sister of mine..." She sighs.

…

"So, she likes to brag about your family's company?" Yang said nonchalantly.

"Sometimes, and she finally met someone with the same attitude." She stopped to ponder.

"Or maybe worse…" She decided to add.

"Well, that Schnee girl really likes to rant." I unconsciously remarked.

"Just like my sister…" Misaya added.

…

"Rin said she tried to change… She said so last night." I argued.

"I know. But people don't change in one night…" She stated.

…

"Ridiculous! There is now way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday!"

!

I think I heard a familiar voice.

It's Jaune…

He was walking with that Shirou-guy we saw yesterday.

"I would've remembered having to count that high... Why does this have to happen today?" Jaune muttered to himself.

Shirou could only chuckles weakly at Jaune's remark.

"Hey, Jaune…!" I call out to him.

"Oh, hey Ruby…!" He replied.

Then, he jogs towards me.

The auburn haired boy followed him as well.

"It's a nice morning, huh?" He started the conversation.

Then, he realizes that two other girls were standing beside me.

"Hey, ladies… The name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet and the ladies love it!"

…

When I first hear it, I found it cheesy but now…

It's just…

What can I say, awkward…

Misaya and Yang were at lost for words too.

"I'm Shirou Emiya." Shirou interjected.

His statement brought us back to reality.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, Emiya…" Misaya replied.

"Man, you're short!" Yang commented much to Shirou's despair.

Shirou was a little taller than Misaya and I was but he's shorter than Jaune and Yang.

Meanwhile, Jaune was a little disappointed.

"Oh, come on…" He muttered.

?

"Sorry, lady killer… But your pickup line was a bit lame. Luckily, this Shorty here broke the stupor." Yang told Jaune.

"I'm not that short…" Shirou muttered.

But at the same time, his eyes were sneaking a glance at Misaya.

?

Did he have a crush on her?

"Have we met?" Shirou asked Misaya.

"No…" The black haired girl replied simply.

"Oh…" The boy responded.

…

He seems a little disappointed.

"So, what should we do now?" Yang suddenly asked.

…

What was we're doing?

"Well, we'll see about that!" I heard a familiar voice.

I think it was Weiss.

I turn around and see the two heiresses come out from the locker room.

"Shirou, what are you doing here?" Rin suddenly asked.

?

They know each other…?

"You know him?" Unexpectedly it was Misaya who said that.

Meanwhile, Shirou was startled by the turn of even.

"Tohsaka…" He muttered.

?

Oh, it's Rin's family name.

"You know him?" It's Weiss turn to ask.

"Well, we met a few years ago. He doesn't seem to change much." Rin commented.

…

"Wait, don't tell me, she's the girl you've been looking for?!" Weiss suddenly hollered towards the auburn haired boy.

The said boy could only jerks away from the brunt of it.

"Yeah…" He said weakly.

"Um, what's this about finding me?" Rin inquired.

Weiss only shake her head.

"Never mind…" She said.

…

"Now that we got it out of the way, hey ladies… The name is Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet and the ladies love it!" Jaune decided to join the fray.

I cover my mouth, trying not to laugh.

But someone else broke into laughter…

"Did you see that, Blake? He's definitely the clown!" A girl with fox ears said.

Besides her, Blake was watching us with a hint of amusement.

Jaune was frozen from her remark.

"I'm… a clown…" He uttered.

"Well, if you couldn't read the atmosphere, then you're definitely a clown." Weiss stated.

[Glass breaks]

I think I saw Jaune comically shattered.

Then, a girl with bright red hair walks out from the locker room.

Was she inside the whole time?

She's wearing a female Spartan gear, complete with a bronze circlet on her head.

…

Who is she?

"Oh hey, Pyrrha…!" Weiss suddenly greeted her.

?

She knows her.

"Hello to you, Miss Schnee." The red haired girl greeted her back.

"You know her…?" Rin asked Weiss.

I guess all of us were wondering the same thing.

When I say all of us, I really mean it.

That means, Jaune, Misaya, Rin, Yang, and me.

Blake and that fox girl not included though.

?

Where are they?

Then, I realize that Weiss is currently looking at us as if we have grown two heads each.

"Are you kidding me?" She said tiredly.

…

Meanwhile, the Pyrrha girl seems a bit amused.

"Rin, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss scrutinized her.

Rin just shrugs.

"Sorry, I have no idea." She replied.

Weiss seems to catch all of us red-handed.

"From your faces, none of you recognize her." She sighs.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel..." Jaune commented.

Weiss face palms.

…

Did Jaune just called her 'Snow Angel'?

"This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha, for her part, gave a friendly wave.

"Hello again…!"

"Hello…" Shirou greeted back.

Weiss slaps the back of his head.

"Ouch…!" He cried out.

That's funny.

"She graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy."

"Never heard of her…" Yang replied blankly.

Yep, we've never heard of Sanctum.

"She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row, which is a new record."

"The what-now…?" Jaune scratched his head as the rest of us shook our heads.

I didn't know Mistral had a Regional Tournament.

By this point, Weiss's frustration slips as she flails her arms at us.

"She is on the front of every single Pumpkin Peeps Marshmallow flakes box!"

At this, Jaune's face lit up in recognition, gasping for air as he points to her.

"That's you?! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He claimed.

"What's a Pumpkin Peeps…?" I thought aloud.

"Ruby, that's the best cereal we could get!" Jaune flails his own arms to emphasize it.

"Never heard of it…" Both Misaya and Rin said much to his dismay.

"Then, what about Pyrrha…?" Weiss asked them.

"Doesn't ring a bell…" Misaya stated and Rin nods to show she's the same as her sister.

"No offense…" She told Pyrrha.

"None taken…" Pyrrha smiled back.

Pyrrha scratches the back of her head feeling abashed.

"Yeah, being in front of Pumpkin Peeps was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." She told us.

"Uh, what were we talking again?" Shirou suddenly commented.

Weiss slaps the back of his head again.

"Ouch…! What was that for…?" He cried out.

"That's for being an idiot!" She told him.

"You hadn't change a bit." Rin commented.

Shirou is so funny!

Now that I think of it, where are Blake and that fox girl?

I thought they were here all the time.

Where did they go?

…

Well, I guess I'll meet them at the initiation.

"So, are we going out or just squabble here until dusk?" Misaya pointed out.

Everyone in our group start looking at each other.

"We got an initiation, people…" She said tiredly.

!

"That's right! The initiation…! We're late…!" Weiss exclaimed.

All of us start running for the exit.

?

…

I think Shirou forgot to bring his gear.

* * *

(Ruby's point of view)

When we arrive, Miss Goodwitch was in foul mood.

"Where have you been…?!" She asked us with angry tone.

The eight of us tried to come out with excuse.

She sighs.

"Don't say anything… Just go to your places." She said tiredly.

The other first-year students were already assembled on several decorated steel pads on Beacon Cliff.

Before them was Professor Ozpin looking over them with serious expression.

…

I didn't know Ozpin could make that kind of face.

"Miss Rose…! Quit dilly-dallying…!" Miss Goodwitch scolded me.

I let out a little yelp before going to a steel pad beside Yang.

Ozpin began to speak, looking to each of us.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

…

Why are we being here in the first place?

Goodwitch took Ozpin's pause as her queue, and then began to speak.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well allow us to put all of your confusion to rest. Each of you will be given teammates." She declared.

"Today…" She added after a brief pause.

…

"What?" I squeaked in shock.

Ozpin picks up on Goodwitch's pause, slightly smirking at my reaction.

…

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is within your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years. After you've partnered up, make your way to the Northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way.

Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene.

You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path, containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing as we grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" He explained the initiation.

Jaune hesitantly raised his hand.

"Yes, over here sir…"

"Good! Now take up positions." Ozpin declared, ignoring Jaune.

All of us get into ready positions on our platforms.

Jaune continues to speak.

"I have um... a question. How will we be getting there? Are you dropping us off?"

"Oh no… You will be falling." Ozpin simply answered.

…

Several of the students are being launched now.

Yang was going to be one of the next few, and she winks to me.

…

"Hey, Shirou…" I was about to point out to him about his gear but he got launched.

…

"Did you hand out parachutes on the way here?" I overheard Jaune.

"No. You will be coming up with your own landing strategy."

That was the last thing I heard from Ozpin as I was launched.

* * *

(Jaune's point of view)

Ruby and that blond girl were sent flying.

I think I heard a tick-ticking sound under my feet.

That doesn't sound so good…

"So what exactly is a landing strategy…?" I asked.

Then, it happened!

I was flung to the air!

Of course, I screamed to my heart content!

I think I could see Ozpin smirked when he watched me fly before taking a sip from his mug of coffee.

…

What kind of teacher are you?!

Teachers don't launch their students to their deaths!

I flail my arms franticly since I had no idea on how to survive this.

…

I guess is should have listen to my sisters.

I don't have what it takes to be a hunter.

…

I'm sorry, everyone…

I'm going to die.

?

I think I saw something flying at me.

!

It's a…

That object caught my hoody!

And I think I saw the culprit.

"Thank you…"I wail as I fly towards a tree trunk.

I thank her since she's probably trying to help me land safely.

She let out a small wave and called back out in reply, "I'm sorry!"

[Object plunging]

The thing she threw stuck me at this tree.

…

At least, I'm alive, right?

Now, let's find a way to get down.

I tried to struggle my way but fail.

"Oh man…"

?

Isn't that?

It's Snow Angel!

I'm saved!

I wave a little to her.

?

She gives me a glare.

Then, she walks away.

"Hey wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?" I cried out.

I flail my arms to get her attention.

…

I guess I'm going to stay pinned to the tree.

"Hey." Someone called out to me.

I glance towards the voice owner.

…

It's Pyrrha.

"Need help…?" She asked.

I nod.

"Get me down, please…" I said politely.

She smiles at my petty form.

This is embarrassing…

* * *

(Weiss' point of view)

This is the worst!

How the heck did I got paired off with this dolt?!

Among all people to be paired off, she's among the worst!

…

At least, she's better than that dunce is.

I hope…

"What's the hurry?" The dolt asked.

…

Of course, I'm in a hurry!

I'm trying to finish this without you messing up!

"I will not have my grade and my mission be delayed because you were too slow. I swear if I get a bad grade because of you…"

!

"What the…?"

Suddenly, she zipped in front of me.

I spot a shower of flower petals.

…

"I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about that. Just because I don't know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters. You're about to see a whole new side of me today, Weiss. After it's all over, you're going to be like 'Wow that Ruby girl is really cool, and I want to be her friend.'" She smugly declared.

…

Trying to impress me, is she?

And she talks so much!

!

She zips around again.

…

Seriously, these flower petals are getting annoying!

I wave my hand to get them out of my face.

"You may be fast but you still excel at wasting time!" I told her.

!

Something is here!

That dolt notices it too.

I guess she's not that useless after all.

Both of us start glancing around frantically.

As if answering our anxiousness, a pack of Beowolves comes out from the bushes.

Beowolf is a werewolf-like Grimm.

…

One of them let out a howl.

This isn't good.

* * *

Ruby and the Schnee heiress were surrounded by the Grimm pack.

As they were cornered, the white haired girl formulates her plan.

"Remember your training Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward... not that forward." She thought to herself.

She was completely unaware of the Beowolf behind her.

"Slow your breathing, and wait for the right time to strike... Now…!" She thought.

She lunges forward with intention to catch the pack off guard.

Her rapier dust chamber turns red.

She's planning to use fire dust for this attack.

However, she was oblivious to the one behind her.

And that particular Grimm strikes as well.

Luckily, for the heiress, her partner was there.

"Look out, Weiss…!" She shouted.

Ruby activates her semblance and zips in front of Weiss, slashing the Beowolf.

The white haired heiress was caught off balanced and she franticly redirects her attack elsewhere.

"You dolt…!" She curses her partner.

Her attack scorches several trees as collateral to her missed assault.

Her partner, the red hooded girl, avoids a strike from one of the Grimm, which causes her to bump with the heiress.

"Hey, watch it…!" She told her partner.

"No, you watch it! You attacked out of turn. I almost killed you!" The heiress chastised her.

"Then, you should be more careful when aiming that thing!" The red dressed girl argued.

Suddenly, a burning tree fell between them and the pack of Beowolves.

The wolves-like Grimm howl before leaving the scene.

They give up on these preys.

As soon as that happened, Weiss turns around and grab Ruby by her wrist.

She drags her out of the danger zone.

* * *

(Ruby's point of view)

"What were you thinking?!"

I close my ears in desperation.

Weiss really knows how to hurt my ears.

"Why did you jump in front of me like that? I could have hurt you in the crossfire!" She chastised me.

"For your information, I just saved your life. If wasn't for me, that Beowolf would have cut you in half!" I snarled.

"At least give me a warning!"

"I did…!" I argued.

"Well perhaps if you had exercised even the slightest amount of caution with the placement of your strikes and had not attacked out of turn, I wouldn't have set the forest on fire!" Weiss pointed angrily over at the burning trees.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" I retorted.

"I'm just surprised that someone who talks so much would fail to communicate simple things like their location and strategy in battle!"

"Well I'm sorry that you need my help to fight. I'm just fine on my own!"

"Well congratulations on being the youngest child to sneak into Beacon." Weiss said snidely.

I let out a frustrated grunt.

Weiss walks away as if it wasn't her business.

I unfold Crescent Rose and slice down a nearby tree to relent my anger.

This is so frustrating!

We're supposed to be partners!

?

Is that a feather?

* * *

(Yang's point of view)

Well, that went off smoothly.

I even got myself a kinky partner.

…

I think I worded that wrong.

But I can't help it, okay!

She's wearing clothes so tight that I could see her bodyline!

"What's wrong, Yang?" My partner asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Blake." I replied with a toothy grin.

…

Yep, just look at that ass.

And she's wearing pants for Remnant sake!

…

Okay, I really need to get rid of these thoughts.

At this rate, I'm going to swing that way.

And I could see the headlines…

And our pairing code, Bumblebee…!

…

Why it's Bumblebee?

I had no idea.

I just thought of it since it's the name of my bike.

Anyway, I have to find Rubes, quick!

Who knows what kind of crazy stunt she'll try to pull out.

Maybe I was more on the reckless side but sometimes, Ruby managed to outdo my recklessness.

I won't let my little sister get hurt.

?

Is that smoke?

I glance at Blake.

She's curious too.

"Yang, I think we should check it out." She suggested.

Well, she beat me to it.

"Yeah, we should totally check it out." I told her.

She nods and leads the way.

I guess she was eager to know its cause.

…

Or maybe she's just plain curious.

?

I think something is coming this way!

I prepare my Ember Calica.

It seems Blake realizes it too.

Her hand was already on the handle of her weapon.

Then, it shows up!

…

It was…

It was a little girl…

The two of us look at each other.

I eye the girl closely.

She's wearing some kind uniform.

It doesn't seem to be Beacon's uniform though.

It was green in color and has ribbon on the chest.

It's like a sailor uniform or something.

…

She's also wearing a short skirt and long stockings up to her thigh just like Rin.

I do notice she's glaring at me.

…

But I found it so cute!

She's younger than Ruby appearance wise.

But that's impossible since Ruby is the youngest applicant this year.

…

Is she…?

Anyway, the girl has long black haired down to her waist.

Since she was shorter than both Blake and I, that length wasn't that surprising.

…

But that's a little too long body proportion wise.

Even I don't keep my hair that long!

I notice her black eyes scrutinize Blake and me.

…

Then, she simply walks away from us.

"Hey…" Blake called over for her.

She ignores us and leaves without much being said.

I do notice she's carrying some kind of sword, similar to Blake's own weapon, in her right hand.

But hers was more classic-like and doesn't seem to have any projectile function.

…

Oh, she's also carrying something else in her pocket.

I notice it since it was bulging.

"That was something…" I commented.

Blake only nods in silent agreement.

Then, something seems to catch Blake's attention.

"Yang, look…" She pointed towards the direction where the little girl came from.

I see a temple-like structure.

"Isn't that where Ozpin told us where the relics were kept?" I asked her.

She nods.

"Then, I guess it's our lucky day! We're going to pass!" I declared.

Blake gives me another of her cat smirk.

…

Seriously, where did she get those cat smirks?

And I didn't know cats can smirk!

Why did I think it was cat smirk?

…

I had no idea.

I shrug it off my mind.

We walk slowly towards the temple.

We don't want to trigger any booby traps now.

…

That's a sight to see.

At the temple, there were several things on some kind of golden pedestal.

"Which one do you think we should take?" Blake asked.

I eye on a horse piece.

"How about a cute little pony?" I took one of the white horse pieces.

She gives me another of those smirks.

…

I swear she's a cat!

She makes me want to pet her like I would do a real cat!

But if a real cat smirks like her, I'll run away.

It's creepy if a real cat could smirk…

"Ozpin only told us to obtain the relic and return safely to Beacon. So that means we've passed."

Blake concluded with her face held high.

…

"But I still want to check on my sister. Will it be okay?" I told her.

She nods.

"I'll help you out." She replied.

…

She's the best partner I could have!

?

She suddenly starts glancing around.

"We're the first one to get here. Aside from the girl, not many people have obtained up their pieces." Blake commented.

…

I notice that most of the pedestals were filled with those weird relic things.

"Maybe if we wait here, we could meet up with Ruby. This is the destination for all of us." Blake claimed.

…

That's a good idea.

But, what if Ruby is in danger?

…

I guess I should put more trust in my sister.

She did skip two years earlier to enroll in Beacon.

"Sounds cool…" I told Blake.

So, the two of us wait there for Ruby.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: Initiation Part Two

(Rin's point of view)

I manage to land safely.

Now, it's time to find my partner.

The first person I made eye contact will be my partner.

So, who's going to be my partner?

?

I think someone's behind me.

I turn myself to see him.

…

You got to be kidding me…

Why of all people it's you?

"Oh hey, Tohsaka…" The auburn haired boy shamelessly greeted me.

I massage my temples.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him tiredly.

He tilts his head a little.

"I'm undergoing the initiation. Just like you…" He explained confusedly.

…

"That's not what I meant! I don't think you have uncovered your semblance yet! Why are you here in Beacon?"

He went silent.

His face was grim for a second.

"Tohsaka, I told you that I wanted to be an ally of justice."

…

"So, unless I do something to warrant it, I can't call myself an ally of justice."

…

Your reasoning is as twisted as always, Shirou.

"Semblance aside, you can't even handle your aura! I could still feel it dwindling like a candle." I stated as I inspect his body.

He scratches the back of his head.

"I try to control it but it keeps dwindling." He reasoned with me.

…

I sigh.

That means he hasn't had any progress since ten years ago.

* * *

~Start Flashback~

* * *

Ten years ago, my family and I went to a small town in Vacuo for a vacation.

I don't remember the name of the town but it was serene.

Father and mother like it.

Little Rin was still an infant at the time so she doesn't remember much from it.

Misaya, Sakura, and I were having the time of our lives.

Akiha, Ayaka, and Azaka were too shy to play with us so they remained inside our vacation house.

They were adopted on the same year.

One day, I went to a park alone in the evening.

There was no one else in the park except for one particular boy.

…

If I remember it correctly, he was trying to jump over that pole.

It was a hanging pole so it wasn't meant to be jumped over.

Yet, he tried it anyway.

I wonder what's wrong with that boy.

I watched him fell so many times.

That was until I snapped.

His failure irritates me!

Why won't he quit?!

I marched angrily toward him.

Then, it happened.

He managed to overcome the hanging pole.

…

That left me gapping like a fish.

How did he do that?

Well, I exposed myself by that time.

He noticed I was there.

"Hello…" That's the first thing he said to me.

He even gave me a warm smile.

…

"What were you thinking?! Why did you keep jumping that pole?!" I chastised him.

I guess I was being immature at the time.

He arched back to avoid the brunt of my anger.

"Well…" He fidgeted his fingers.

…

Since he did fell so many times, he had so many scratches.

"Why won't your wound close up?" I remembered asking him at the time.

"Huh…? But wounds don't close by itself." He said to me.

I massaged my temples.

"Yes, it does. But you'll need your aura to do it."

He tilted his head to show his confusion.

"Don't tell me you don't have any aura."

"What's an aura?" He asked.

…

I remember palming my face.

"Didn't your parents tell you about it? Every parent has the obligation to explain aura to their children." At least that was my dad told me.

He only shook his head.

I palm my face again.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you." I took a deep breath.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like there was someone watching you, but you didn't know how?" I narrated.

"I never felt like that before. But Yuusei did watch my back." He told me while shrugging.

"…" I gapped at his remark.

From the way he said it, it is possible that he couldn't feel his aura.

"Anyway, with practice, aura can be our shield, everyone has it. People, even animals…" I told him.

"What about monsters?" He inquired.

"No. The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of the Grimm, monsters made from the darkness. We are the light. At least that's what my dad told me."

He snickered at my remark.

"What's so funny?!" I remembered chastising him.

"You weren't so sure yourself." He pointed out.

I blushed madly at the time.

"Shut up! I've never seen a Grimm myself! So I had no idea!" I yelled at him.

He kept snickering.

I turned my head away with a 'humph'.

"So, do you want your aura to be unlocked or not?" I asked.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"I can unlock it if you want." I offered.

He tilted his head again.

"You could do that?" He said in amazement.

"Yep…!" I declared with a smug face.

To tell the truth, it was a reckless move.

A child shouldn't attempt to unlock someone's aura.

But I was a kid at the time so I did it anyway.

I placed my hand on his chest and started chanting.

" _...– I shall declare here._

 _Your body shall serve under me._

 _My fate shall be with your sword._

 _Submit to the beckoning of the summoned. If you will submit to this will and this reason… then answer!  
– An oath shall be sworn here! _

_I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven._

 _I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!_

– _From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, Protector of the Balance…!_ "

* * *

~End Flashback~

* * *

…

Now that I think of it, I got the wrong chant…

…

I palm my face.

"Tohsaka, what's wrong?" The auburn haired asked.

No wonder he was still inept!

His aura was unlocked with the wrong chant!

But it worked in the end…

I did unlock his aura but it dwindles like a candle.

Just like now…

…

I guess I'd better fix it.

"Shirou, I think I know your problem."

He tilts his head.

I walk slowly towards him.

?

Did his aura flared just now?

I inspect him again and his did flare!

"Tohsaka, you're too close to me." He commented.

…

I was standing close to him.

My face was close to his chest.

He steps back a little to avoid me.

"Why did you keep calling me that?" I asked.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"Misaya is here too. You didn't call her Tohsaka. Why did you keep calling me by my family name?" I inquired.

"I got used with it…" He reasoned.

He let out a weak chuckle.

I scrutinize him.

He let out a nervous yelp.

"Fine…" I let out a 'humph'.

He tilts his head.

"Anyway, let's get moving." I told him.

* * *

(Misaya's point of view)

…

That was something.

Just now, I see a kid carrying a freakishly large sword and singlehandedly dispose all the Grimm in the area.

When I say kid, I meant it.

He looks too young to be here.

…

Maybe he's around Ruby's age.

But he handled himself well.

I was about to show up, making him my partner when I saw another girl enters the screen.

…

She was a brunette with ponytail hairstyle.

I do notice they seem to know each other.

She posses a nodachi sheathed in its sheath.

"I got the relic." She said to her partner.

"So, we passed. That was easy. Let's head back, Rin." The boy said.

…

Her name is Rin.

That's quite a coincidence.

My sister's name is Rin and there are two of them.

I inspect the supposedly relic from a far.

Theirs was a white queen chess piece.

…

"Yuji, some blond bimbo said that Shana already taken her piece." The girl named 'Rin' said.

…

Did she just say a bimbo…?

"Rin, you shouldn't call anyone like that." The boy stated.

"Hey, whose brother are you? I'm your sister so you should have taken my side!" The girl claimed.

The boy called 'Yuji' could only scratch his head.

"I don't think it has anything to do with me being your brother." He muttered.

…

If you were wondering how I heard their conversation, it is related to my ability.

People keep saying that the Schnee is special since they have heredity semblance.

But I think our family is more unique.

I, alone, possess more than one of those so called 'semblances'.

I could hear noise from a far and even observe from far.

Rin has this unique ability to conjure elemental attacks without Dust.

…

I guess I had it too.

Maybe we had heredity semblances too.

But no one knows it.

Well, there's no one else, except for our own family…

?

That's strange…

Is someone watching me…?

Or, perhaps someone is spying on me…!

I toss my spear towards it.

[Spear plunge]

Yeah, my weapon of choice is a spear.

He, she, or it was hiding on a tree.

Because of my sudden attack, the culprit fell off the tree.

"Ouch…!" It grunted.

?

It's a girl with fox ears and tail.

She's wearing a purplish kimono.

…

Where did I saw her before?

"You caught me…!" She claimed happily, as she jumped to her feet.

"So that means we're partners!" She declared.

I sigh.

I guess she's right.

I did make eye contact with her.

Our little ruse did attract the attention of the other two.

"Who's there…?!" The boy hollered while brandishing his oversized sword.

My spear fell from the tree where it stuck before.

I grab it on the instinct.

I flip it and press a button on it.

It folds itself to form a candlestick-like form.

…

Archer really likes it compact.

"That was so cool!" The fox girl praised me.

…

"Seriously, it was nothing." I smirked at her.

I walk slowly to the clearing so the other two saw me.

The fox girl follows my lead.

"Relax kid, it's only us." I stated.

He relaxes a little a put his sword to his back.

…

Why is that Rin hiding behind him?

"Seriously Rin, you could handle Grimm but you can't handle people…" He muttered.

The girl behind him made a pouting face.

…

That's cute.

I really want to hug her.

"Sorry but we have to go now…" The boy politely excused himself.

He drags along the girl.

"How did you talk with the Blondie before?" I overheard he muttered.

"I didn't talk, she told me by herself. She said something about a petite girl walking away from the temple." The girl muttered back.

"So, you eavesdropped on them then quickly snatch a relic…" He concluded before sighing.

…

"Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question?" I stopped them.

The girl got startled by my voice and start clawing her brother.

I mean she's gripping her brother's back with great force.

…

My voice is not that scary.

"What is it?" He said while wincing.

I guess he's in pain.

"Where can we find the relic?" I asked.

"Find it yourself…" The girl muttered.

The boy nudges her.

"Go south…!" She yelped.

…

"Well, we will be taking our leave then." The boy excused himself again.

…

"That was something." The fox girl commented.

"Yeah, but I didn't catch your name." I told her.

She tilts her head.

"Oh, silly me…! The name is Tamamo no Mae. Call me Tamamo!" She declared joyfully.

"Mine is Misaya." I smile at her.

"Okay, Misaya-san! Let's go get that relic!" She declared while pointing her finger to a direction.

…

"I think that's the wrong direction." I said nonchalantly.

She starts panicking comically.

"Eh, eh…?"

"It's over here." I said as I walk.

She did say it was south.

I assume it was our south.

"Right…!" The fox girl shouted enthusiastically.

The two of us start walking toward the said temple.

* * *

(Jaune's point of view)

"… _-For it is in passing that you achieve immortality._

 _Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise to the infinite distance._

 _I am bound by death._

 _I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee._ "

I feel a surge of power within my body.

So this is an aura…

The chant just now was Pyrrha unlocking my aura.

So we need to chant that to unlock aura.

…

Maybe I should try it with my sisters.

As far as I remember, Helen and Iri still haven't unlocked theirs.

?

Pyrrha seems a bit tired.

"Are you okay there, Pyrrha?" I asked out of concern.

"Oh, I'm just a bit dizzy. I used some of my aura to unlock yours." She explained.

…

"Sorry… It's my fault you got into this." I apologized.

I didn't know unlocking aura could be tiring.

"Hey, it wasn't a big problem. Besides, I wanted to do it so no pressure." She told me with a beaming smile.

…

She's nice.

"So, let's go find that relic!" I declared.

She chuckles a little.

"Yeah, let's find it, partner." She said cheerfully.

* * *

(Yang's point of view)

"Is it me or one of those pieces is gone?" I pointed out.

I swear I saw something snatch it just now.

"You're right. The white queen piece is gone." Blake said.

…

What the heck is going on here?

?

[Bush trembling]

Oh, someone's coming!

?

Isn't that the blond girl who kick Rin's ass yesterday?

"Oh, greetings…" She greeted us.

Behind her, three boys were waiting.

…

Nah, none of them were my type.

"Nice to meet you, miss wrestler…" I said nonchalantly.

Blake shakes her head in disappointment.

…

I guess I was kind of rude just now.

"Oh, I don't believe we have met. My name is Luviagelita Edelfelt. Please to be your acquaintance, miss…?"

"Xiao Long. The name is Yang Xiao Long." I answered.

"I'm Blake." Blake simply stated.

"Ah, yes. The ever curious miss Belladonna." The Edelfelt girl mused.

?

What did she mean by 'the ever curious'…?

Meanwhile, Blake sputters in embarrassment.

"Oh pardon me. I didn't mean to offend you." The Luvia girl said meekly.

"No, I wasn't offended or anything but where did you hear that?" Blake asked her.

"Well, Miss Tamamo was the one who told me about you." The blond girl answered.

…

Who's Tamamo?

"That fox…" Blake muttered begrudgingly.

?

"Miss Edelfelt, which one will you take?" One of her followers asked.

I guess he's her partner.

"I'll take the white bishop." She declared.

Surprisingly, the other pair also took the same piece.

What the heck is a 'bishop'?

"Oh, forgive me for being so ignorant. This is Vincent Grander, my partner. The other two is Taylor Kenway and Nero Turner." She introduced her companions.

Vincent Grander is boy with average build around 172 cm height.

He has black hair and red eyes.

What's weird about him is he's wearing a red overcoat.

Who did he think he is?

Did he think he's some kind of game character?

Taylor Kenway is also around Vincent's height.

But he is bulkier…

…

Nope, he's just wearing bulky clothes.

I had to wonder why would he wear that…?

Doesn't he feel hot in those?

Anyway, he is a brunette.

His green irises are on the lookout for Grimm.

…

Personally, I think he's a little paranoid.

Lastly, there is Nero.

His blond hair doesn't suits his choice of clothes.

Why the heck did he choose to wear purplish cloak like that?

And why are they wearing weird clothes in the initiation?

?

Oh, it's another group of people.

This time a girl with smaller body frame than Ruby came.

…

She's a little tanned though.

Did she got sunburn when she was sunbathing?

…

She's small but I could sense her superiority.

…

Am I, Yang Xiao Long, felt pressured by this small girl?

"Hmm…? You arrived here before me. How intriguing…" She remarked.

…

Oh, that's great…

She's the type that speaks with big words.

It's no wonder I got pressured.

"Excuse me, Miss Xiao Long, Miss Belladonna. I wish to take my piece." She politely told us.

We let her passes and she takes an identical piece to Luvia's but it was black instead.

…

How the heck did she know our names?

"The black bishop piece, Miss Rani…?" One of her followers asked.

"Indeed…" She responded.

…

What are they talking about?!

What is wrong with these people?

Can't they talk normally?

"Valmont Ferdinand…" One of her guys introduced himself to us.

He got blond hair tied in a ponytail.

What's his deal?

Why is he wearing a green suit meant for business affair in the initiation?

"I am Gerald Blackmore. This is my partner, Ronald Cornelius." The biggest guy in that Rani's team introduced himself and his partner.

Wow, he's big…

I bet he's close to 175 cm.

And he's blond.

Huh, that tanned girl got a group of blond guys around her.

That Ronald was also a blond.

"I believe it's time we moved. We have acquired our target." Luvia suddenly declared.

"You're right. The objective has been accomplished. It's time for us to report to the headmaster." That Rani said.

…

Why are they keep talking like that?

I swear Rin's semi casual talking is better.

The eight of them left without much being said.

"That's it? They came, introduce themselves, and then left? What the heck!" I said in frustration.

"Well, at least they have the decency to introduce themselves." Blake reasoned.

…

I sigh.

"Where's Ruby when I need her?" I muttered.

* * *

(Jaune's point of view)

"Jaune, whatever you do, don't let go!" I heard Pyrrha shouted.

…

But I don't think I could hold on anymore…

"Jaune…!"

…

I'm flying…

…

!

I start yelling my guts off.

What the heck I was doing?!

One minute I was looking for the relics in cave with Pyrrha, and the next thing I know I was touching a Death Stalker's stinger.

I can't help it since it was so shiny…

And what the heck is wrong with that Death Stalker?!

It's freaking huge…!

"Heads up!" I heard someone shouted.

?

Isn't that?

[Thud]

…

I'm saved!

"Get off me!" I heard someone grunting under me.

?

She pushes me of her body.

…

Oh, I was sitting on her.

"Sorry…" I apologized.

"What the heck, Blondie! How the heck did you fly all the way here?!" The girl chastised me.

…

I think I remember meeting her earlier.

I believe her name was Rin.

And the guy besides her is Shirou.

…

Of course, I recognize that guy; he's the one who gave me free cookies!

"Uh… I got toss away by a giant Death Stalker…?" I explained, half-questioning.

The two of them look at me as if I have grown two heads.

"I wasn't lying, honest! I did got thrown away by a Death Stalker!" I claimed.

"Fine…" Rin let out a 'humph'.

…

She really resembles Snow Angel.

And she's pretty too.

So, maybe I could come out with a nickname for her.

Who knows I might get lucky…

I snicker to myself.

"So Jaune, who is your partner…?" Shirou asked.

"Oh, Pyrrha is my partner." I replied.

"Then, where is she?" Rin decided to interject.

…

She's right.

Where is she?

…

The last time I saw her was when I was flying.

And that Death Stalker was chasing her…

…

"Oh crap…!" I cursed.

The two of them glance at me confusedly.

"What is it?" Shirou asked with concern.

At least, I thought he is.

"Pyrrha is being chased by that Death Stalker! We need to help her!" I told them.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Shirou said enthusiastically.

?

"You and your stupid ideal…" Rin muttered.

?

"Which way did they go?" Shirou inquired.

…

"I think it was northeast from here." I told them.

"No, you idiot…! It's from southwest! You came flying from there!" Rin chastised me.

…

Even her scorn was almost similar as Weiss.

Maybe they are related…

"I did…?" I let out.

She palms her face.

?

"Just… follow my lead." She said tiredly.

…

I could see several broken branches from the way she's leading.

…

I did crashes into some branches earlier.

* * *

(Yang's point of view)

"That's two more black pieces gone. The only things left are two black ponies, one white pony, and two white brick-like pieces." I made a comment.

Blake shakes her head.

"The ponies were knights. And that brick-like piece is a rook. Why the heck did you call it a brick? I don't see the resemblance." Blake inquired.

"Don't know… I just feel like calling it a brick." I replied.

She shakes her head again.

But I saw a small smile at the side of her mouth.

…

She likes me!

"That Cardin's gang took the black rooks. I wonder if those pieces have any significance…" Blake mused.

…

Let me get this sorted.

Blake explained to me that these relics were based on chess pieces.

I never liked chess so I ignore it.

I don't even know the name of its pieces.

Anyway, Blake concluded that initially, there were fourteen pieces on these pedestals.

The first piece to be taken was a queen piece.

Blake told me that it was a black queen piece.

…

She also mentioned something about the queen piece being an oddity.

Since the other pieces have its pair.

Like there are two white knights and two black knights.

So, that means all pieces have a set of four with exception of the queen pieces.

Luvia and Rani took the bishop pieces.

The latest pieces to be taken were black rook pieces.

While, some anonymous had taken the queen pieces.

I think the petite girl we met earlier took the black queen piece.

…

Whoever took the white queen piece must be a stealth master.

Even Blake couldn't detect his presence.

…

Or maybe it was a she…

[Ground trembling]

?

Blake's hand was already reaching for her weapon.

Is someone coming?

Or is it a Grimm?

I prepare my stance.

Bring it on, Grimm!

I'm ready for you!

…

…

…

?

What the heck is going on?

Nothing came out…

I thought something was coming.

Or was it a false alarm?

!

Suddenly, something did come out!

I click the button under my bracelet and Ember Calica took form.

I was about to launch a shell when I realize it was a girl.

…

Wasn't she that girl from the locker room?

If I remember what Weiss was rambling, her name was Pyrrha…

Yeah, her name is Pyrrha.

She's currently panting nonstop.

?

Did she ran away from something?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked with concern.

"I…I'm fine! But Jaune's not!" She answered franticly.

?

"He was sent flying across the forest. I need to find him." She told me.

?

"So, this Jaune guy is your partner. What happened to him?" I asked.

"No time to explain…! Could you help me find him?" She pleaded.

…

"Pyrrha!" I heard someone shouted.

We turn our glances to him.

…

Oh, it's Vomit Boy.

…

I remember his name being Jaune.

Ruby didn't call him Vomit Boy…

?

Yeah, now that I think of it, Ruby didn't call him Vomit boy earlier.

…

And since he made that cheesy pickup line, I forgot about it too.

"Jaune, you're all right!" The red haired Spartan girl walks briskly to her partner.

"Yeah, I kind of landed on someone…" Vomit Boy chuckled weakly.

…

Oh, Rin and that Shorty are here too.

Rin let out a 'humph'.

…

What happened?

"It looks like everyone is here." Someone suddenly said.

…

Oh, it's Misaya…

And she's with a fox girl…

"Hi, Blake…!" The fox girl waved enthusiastically.

Blake waves back with a small smile.

…

"Wait a minute, Misaya. Ruby and that snob aren't here yet." I told her.

She gives me a smirk.

Then, she points up with her index finger.

?

!

"Ruby!" I yelled franticly.

Oh my god…!

What is she doing up there?!

?

Abruptly, the hyperactive orange-haired girl that we saw this morning shows up, riding on an Ursa.

Her dramatic entrance startles everyone.

Then, the boy with black hair that had a pink streak running through it shows up afterwards, panting.

"Nora... don't ever do that again." He said tiredly.

The girl called Nora ignores him and picks up a white rook piece.

…

"I'm the queen of the castle! I'm the queen of the castle!" She sang.

…

Never mind her!

My sister is flying on top of a Nevermore!

?

Misaya walks slowly to me and takes a black knight piece.

Meanwhile, Rin also did the same.

…

"Hey, my sister is big trouble here! Forget about the stupid relics!" I yelled at them.

"Huh…?" Jaune let out.

He was taking the remaining white rook piece.

"I told you she's in danger! Look…!" I pointed to the sky.

"Oh my god…! What's she doing up there?!" Jaune yelled franticly.

Misaya and Rin palm their faces.

"This guy is awfully slow." Rin commented.

"I got to agree, sis." Misaya told her.

…

"Hey…!" I said angrily.

These people…

Don't they know my sister is in danger!

…

Oh, wait…

Why should they care?

Ruby is my sister not theirs…

…

Fine!

Then, I'll save her myself.

But how can I save her…?

She's a hundred feet above the air and there is no way for us to reach her.

…

"Cool down already…?" Misaya nudged my shoulder.

…

"Now that you're calm and cool, let's think. How will we save them?" Misaya declared the last part.

…

What did she mean by 'them'?

…

Don't tell me that snob is up there too…

* * *

(Ruby's point of view)

"Who told you this was a great idea?!" Weiss yelled from the other side of the Nevermore.

"I don't know! I just felt it was right!" I yelled back.

"You dolt…! I'll never agree with you ever again!" She hollered again.

…

Yep, Weiss is right.

This was a bad idea.

I don't think we could land safely.

?

I think I saw Yang down there.

…

Hey, everyone is down there!

"Weiss, I think we should jump!" I suggested.

"Are you crazy, you dolt! Are you trying to kill us?!" She hollered back.

"I know what I'm doing!" I told her.

"There is no way I'm jumping!"

"Suit yourself!" I hollered again.

I let go of the Nevermore's feather.

"You dolt…!" Weiss bellowed.

I start free falling.

…

This feels great!

I should do this again sometime.

…

Maybe with safety gears…

?

I feel someone is coming for me.

I glance downward.

!

Yang is flying towards me!

"Ruby…!" She yelled.

"Yang…!" I yelled back.

She captures me with her arms and we lands stylishly.

Yang has me in bridal carriage.

"Yang, that was so cool!" I told her.

She blushes a little.

"It was nothing…" She brushes it off.

"I told you, it would work!" The fox girl I saw earlier said to Misaya.

"Yeah, but you need our help to make it work." Rin interjected.

"Well it works!" She flails her arms.

Misaya only shakes her head with a small smile on her face.

…

"Um, Yang… Could you put me down?" I said meekly.

She notices that she was still holding me.

"Opps, sorry Rubes…" She puts me down on my feet in gentle manner.

…

"So, how do we save the princess…?" Yang commented.

…

"We can't do the same way since she's not jumping." Misaya said.

"And she won't jump…" I added.

"Got any bright ideas, sis?" Misaya asked her sister.

She ponders.

"Hey, I came out with the idea just now! Why won't you ask me?" The fox girl claimed.

"For the record, it was Rin's idea. You were just agreeing with her." Misaya pointed out.

The fox pouts at her remark.

"Stingy…" She muttered.

"Um, guys…" Shirou suddenly spoke.

All of us turn our glances to him.

"Is that a giant scorpion Grimm?" He stated while pointing to a large Grimm coming to our way.

"That, Shirou, is a Death Stalker." Rin pointed out.

"Hey, it's the Death Stalker that sent me flying." Jaune makes an absentminded remark.

…

"Guys, it's a Grimm. It's dangerous remember?" I stated.

Why are they chatting as if it was some kind of zoo animal in display…?

"Oh…" All of them said at the same time.

[Distant wailing]

?

I think I heard Weiss yelling.

!

She's falling!

"I got her! I got her!" Jaune sprung into action.

He runs towards where he thought Weiss would land.

But instead of catching her, he ended up being her cushion.

"I got you, Snow Angel…" He said weakly.

"My hero…" Weiss commented lazily while checking on her nails.

…

That was sarcasm, wasn't it?

"Guys, I don't think the Nevermore is pleased with your free ride." The fox girl pointed out.

…

This is going to be tough.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Hi guys.

Change of plan.

I am going to be busy tomorrow so I'll post two chapters at once.

Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: Initiation Part Three

(Shirou's point of view)

"Look out!' I yelled.

All of us jump to the sides as the Nevermore rain its feather.

"Hey, we're here to get the relics not fight Grimm. Let's make a run for it!" Tohsaka said to all of us.

"Rin is right! Our objectives were only to obtain the relics!" Blake hollered.

…

"Wait…! We still don't have our piece!" Ruby told us.

I glance franticly to the pedestal.

There's a white knight left.

?

Weiss make a mad dash towards it!

But the Death Stalker is over there!

"Weiss, stop!" I yelled.

"There's no way I'm flunking because some stupid Grimm!" She yelled.

…

That's reckless, you idiot!

I chase after her.

"Weiss…! Shirou…!" I heard the other shouted.

The overgrown scorpion jab its stinger towards the white haired girl.

[Stinger plunging]

She makes side steps to avoid it.

"I got it!" She declared after grabbing the piece.

"Weiss, look out!" I yelled.

[Stinger plunging]

But it appears my warning wasn't necessary.

She avoids another jab from the Death Stalker.

She dances gracefully as she escapes.

…

I think it is called ballet.

!

"Weiss…!" I warned her for the third time.

[Tail swooshing]

But this time, she wasn't so lucky.

The scorpion Grimm spins its tail and hits her.

She was caught off guard and sent flying.

"Weiss…!" All of us yelled.

?

Is that ice…?

The flying Weiss suddenly change her direction and lands gracefully in front of me.

She opens her eyes slowly and those beautifully blue orbs meet mine.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked smugly.

…

She's good.

"Ruby…!" I heard Yang shouted.

?

I turn my head and saw she's being chased by the Nevermore.

"That dolt…!" Weiss muttered as she rushed to Ruby's side.

…

What am I doing here?

I should help her!

I make a dash for it.

!

[Feather plunging]

The overgrown crow starts raining its feather like darts!

The girl with red dress was running for her dear life using her semblance.

!

One of those feathers managed to pin on her cloak.

"Ruby…!" Jaune yelled her name.

I need to get there, fast!

?

What the-

!

It's the Death Stalker!

It's making its way to Ruby!

She's stuck over there since the feather was pinning on her cloak!

* * *

(Yang's point of view)

When that snob recklessly ran towards the temple, Ruby followed her.

…

Wow, that Shorty is pretty fast!

He manages to outrun Ruby even when she's using her semblance.

…

Oh, he's using aura to boost his speed.

I could sense a huge amount of aura circling his legs.

…

Dad taught me of that technique before.

But he also said it was a reckless move since it depletes our aura faster.

So, I should use it whenever I'm in great danger to escape.

But this guy uses it to reach that snob.

…

Is that snob really that important to him?

I don't really care about that snobbish girl.

Who cares if she's a Schnee?

She didn't care about anyone else, so why should we care about her?

To Weiss, her grade worth more than her life, so let her be.

Well, if somehow she got herself in life threatening situation, maybe I would save her.

?

Oh, she got herself hurt.

I saw her flying.

"Weiss…!" Vomit Boy yelled.

…

Why is all the boys mulling over her?!

…

Oh, let me correct that.

Why is the weird boys mulling over her?!

She's flat for Remnant sake!

I thought boys like them big!

…

Then again, these guys aren't exactly normal boys.

They're weirdoes.

?

Oh, the snob is just fine.

She even landed in front of Shorty with ease.

"Yang, your sister is in trouble!" Misaya suddenly shouted.

?

!

"Ruby!" I said frantically.

The Nevermore she rode earlier dives down, trying to scoop her.

But she manages to dodge it.

I let out a relieved sigh.

!

That birdbrain is still attacking my little sister!

I start running frantically towards her.

But she's running the opposite way of mine with her semblance.

There's no way I could catch up with her in time!

"Ruby…!" I yelled frantically.

!

One of the Nevermore's feathers pinned her cloak!

She loves that cloak.

It was Summer's gift for her…

!

Since when did the Death Stalker get over there?!

!

It's going to attack Ruby!

I can't reach her in time.

"No…!"

Then, time flows slowly for me.

…

[Stinger plunging]

Is this going to be it…?

Am I going to lose Ruby?

[Crashing]

?

What just happened?

…

Is that ice…?

!

An ice layer is protecting Ruby…!

The Death Stalker's tail was frozen in an Ice Dust encasement.

I make another mad dash towards her.

"You okay?" I heard someone said.

Ruby gives a nod, finally managing to tug her cloak free.

Then, I squeeze my sister in a tight hug.

"You're okay!" I let out a sigh of relieve.

…

Who did this?

I turn to see Ruby's savior.

I notice there were some white glyphs surrounding us.

…

I can't believe it's you!

You, the snobbish heiress, actually saved my sister!

Weiss looks over the two of us.

"I admit, I may not be the nicest person... but I will be nicer if you stop trying to show off, okay?" She said to Ruby.

"I'm not trying to show off. I just want you to know that I can do this." Ruby retorted weakly.

"You're fine." Weiss told her.

Then, she starts heading over to the others.

…

She's actually pretty nice.

I guess I was wrong about her.

"Um, guys… There's still an angry Nevermore flying all over us." Ruby suddenly said.

?

Abruptly, the Death Stalker behind us starts struggling to escape.

"It's trying to free itself!" I hollered.

!

For some reason, Shorty comes and pushes both of us down.

"Hey, what's the big idea…?!" I chastised him.

[Feather plunging]

…

Then, I realize several iron-piercing feathers are pinning to where we were standing.

This guy just saved our lives.

"Run…!" He suddenly shouted as he pulls both Ruby and me.

Then, we start running for our lives.

[Ice breaking]

The Death Stalker finally escapes its ice imprisonment.

"Talk about bad timing…!" I hollered.

"You mean bad timing for us! It's good timing for it!" Weiss shouted back as she launches another wave of Ice Dust towards the Grimm.

"Let me help!" Rin pulls out her rapier and launches her own version of Ice Dust wave.

…

Their style is pretty similar.

I eye the Grimm.

The Death Stalker's legs were frozen but the ice didn't hold long.

"Let's make a run for it! We can't do this all day!" Weiss shouted.

The others nod.

All of us start running away from the Grimm.

But the flying Grimm is still hot on our tails.

"We need to stop that thing! If it rains its feathers again, someone might get hurt!" Shorty suddenly shouted.

"But none of us are capable to reach it! It's too high!" Pyrrha answered.

Suddenly, Misaya stops.

?

"Maybe you all can't but I can…" She claimed.

"Misaya, you can't be serious! You're using that now?" Rin said to her.

…

What are they talking about?

Misaya takes out her weapon.

At first, it was in candlestick form just like Rin's own.

When she clicks it, it turns into a spear.

It was longer than Pyrrha's own spear.

I notice the color of her spear is rather eerie.

It's crimson red in color like it's covered in blood.

The spear also has barb on its end.

…

What the heck is wrong with that spear?!

Everyone is stepping away from it.

"Rin, propel me to the air." Misaya suddenly said.

?

"What…?! But…" Rin tried to retort.

"Are you scared?" Misaya asked her.

"No…! I'm not scared but…"

"Just do it, little sis. No one is going to condemn you." Misaya told her.

Her twin sister reluctantly takes out her weapon.

"Guys, the Death Stalker is closing in!" Vomit Boy warned us.

Surprisingly, Misaya ignores his warning.

She takes up a rather strange stance.

She bends her body, one of her hand touches the ground.

Her other arm holds her spear.

Rin raises her rapier to her eye level.

I notice the sisters made eye contact.

"This single strike shall be your requiem…" Misaya muttered.

?

What is she talking about?

Then, she suddenly makes a dash towards the Death Stalker!

Her spear is still in her hand but she didn't use it.

Rin flicks her wrist and something appears under Misaya as she ran.

…

Isn't that a glyph?

But it's golden in color instead of white.

"Now…!" Rin performs another flick and the glyph under Misaya propels her above the crawling Grimm.

I see Misaya raising her spear.

Is she going to throw it?

!

[Spear plunging]

She did throw her spear but the effect from it was the one that surprise me.

Her spear flies true and pierces through the Nevermore's body!

…

That's impossible!

I heard Nevermore's hide is harder than steel.

There's no way she just pierce it through just like that!

* * *

The flying Grimm falls as the elder Tohsaka's spear pierce through its heart.

While it was only an imitation, her spear is none other than Gae Bolg, the spear that always pierce the heart.

Its creator made it to resemble the cursed spear.

Its true name is Gae Bolg III.

While Misaya's spear throwing is powerful, she cannot do it without her sister's help.

This is because she cannot reach her desired height to toss it.

Therefore, Rin serves as her proxy to reach that incredible height in order for her to execute the Flying Spear of Death.

Misaya's ability is related to air compression.

It has no specific name.

It is different from those with Kinetic Semblance.

She could manipulate the air around her to serve as her tool.

Earlier when she met the strange siblings, she used her unique ability to eavesdrop on them.

She also can use it to compress the air to allow her to see from far, acting like a telescope.

Misaya's ability also allow for quick movement, which people could perceive as speed semblance.

As for the move she just executed, she compresses the air around her spear to allow it move in vacuum like state, thus the speed.

By applying the initial tossing force, the spear could move as fast as lightning due to its vacuum like path.

With such heavy inertia, the Nevermore's hide stand no chance against it.

As for her sister, Rin possesses the same ability as the Schnee's semblance.

Her unique skill is glyphs.

However, hers was golden in color instead of white.

Just like the Schnee, she could deploy it as a platform, Dust enhancement, and even self-enhancement.

There is a reason for her to fear showing her ability.

This is because people will speculate bad things.

Most people in Remnant knew that only the Schnees and their offspring have glyph semblance.

It doesn't matter if they marry a different family, one of their offspring will have glyph semblance.

Then, why is Rin afraid?

The answer is, she fears people will accuse her father again.

Once, her father, Tokiomi was accused to steal away a Schnee's bride.

He ends up marrying her and Rin is the proof.

However, it was not!

Her mother, Aoi was not a Schnee and she's not related to any of them.

Similarly, Tokiomi has no blood relation with the Schnee.

Somehow, Rin was born with the same ability as the Schnee.

She was reluctant to use it since people will start speculating again.

However, her sister, Misaya told her that no one would condemn her.

She believed her.

They are sisters after all.

Rin trusts her sister's judgment.

If you were wondering about her rapier, the name of it is Caladbolg III.

While its name is Caladbolg, it has exactly no resemblance to the original Caladbolg.

The original Caladbolg is a two handed sword, rumored to have the ability to cut off mountains' tops in a single swing.

It also rumored to produce rainbow like wave from its tip as it cuts through the mountains.

Nevertheless, hers is specifically a rapier.

It is lighter, more flexible, and wielded in one hand instead of two.

However, it does have the same effect as its predecessor.

When swung, Caladbolg III will release rainbow like waves from its blade.

However, this mainly came from the Dust crystals infringed on it.

Yet, why it is called Caladbolg III instead of Caladbolg II?

It will be answered later.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

She did it!

She actually brought down the Nevermore!

I would never think a girl could do such thing.

?

She's wearing a ridiculously short skirt and she's pretty high in the air.

…

It's white…

!

What am I thinking?!

I shake my head rapidly.

"Hey Rin, can your sister land safely on her own?" Yang asked.

"Of course she can! Her semblance allows her to compress air. So, she could easily compress the air to lessen the gravity effect." Tohsaka explained to all of us.

"So, she used her semblance to pierce that Nevermore?" Pyrrha asked.

"To put it simply, yes... She produce a vacuum around her spear to allow it to reach maximum potential energy which in results, no hide could block that spear." She explained again.

"Um, guys… There's still a Death Stalker over here." Jaune suddenly said.

He was pointing at the said scorpion.

"Oh…" All of us said at the same time.

[Stinger plunging]

!

The scorpion Grimm brought down its stinger to pierce us but we avoid it with ease.

"Let's keep running! Misaya can follow us later!" Tohsaka hollered.

All of us agree.

As we start running again, the sky darkens again.

?

"You got to be kidding me! There's another one!" Weiss suddenly yelled.

?

I glance to the sky to see the ruckus.

!

There's another Nevermore flying above us!

"This is bad! Misaya is out of reach and that Nevermore could rain us with its feather any time now." Blake stated.

"Even if she's here, we can't do it again. It will drain her energy. I bet she's hiding somewhere right now to recuperate." Tohsaka told us.

"Huh…? Shouldn't she able to do it anytime? I mean, it's her semblance." Jaune asked.

"Using semblance is tiring, Blondie. Everyone knows that." Tohsaka jabbed at him.

He averts his head in shame.

!

We're cornered!

There is a chasm and some kind ruins in front of us.

We can't get over it since the gap from our side to the ruins is too far.

The Nevermore start screeching.

"Nora, distract it." A boy I never met told his partner.

His partner is girl with orange hair.

She's wielding some kind of hammer.

"Right…!" She jumps up and turns her hammer into a grenade launcher.

…

That's cool.

She starts shooting the Nevermore with her grenade launcher.

Meanwhile, the Death Stalker manages to corner us.

"Hey, there's a bridge over there!" Tama-san pointed to the said bridge.

…

It's around a few feet from here but we need to get pass this scorpion Grimm first.

"Let me handle this." Blake declared.

She takes out her weapon, which looks like a katana.

?

She turns it into a handgun.

Why do these people keep using strange weapons?

[Gunshots]

"I'll distract it! You guys go ahead!" She said as she starts shooting at the overgrown scorpion.

…

Her shots make no damage.

[Stinger plunging]

The scorpion jabs at her.

!

She didn't avoid it!

…

I was about to make a dash to her but it turns out it was a clone.

It was a shadow clone to be precise.

…

I see…

Her semblance allows her to create clones of herself, which she used to distract the scorpion.

"Shirou…!"

?

Oh, it's Tohsaka.

?

!

I'm the only one still hasn't move!

"Idiot…!" Both Tohsaka and Weiss yelled at the same time.

I was busy watching Blake in action that I forget to run!

I run as fast as I can without resorting to Reinforcement.

I'll need it later.

Our group makes our way across the stone bridge to escape the Death Stalker.

!

The Nevermore is coming!

[Crash]

Damn it!

It took out several sections of the bridge, scattering our group!

How are the others?!

…

Jaune and Nora landed on a smaller section of the bridge, some distance away from Pyrrha and that mysterious boy with slight pink on his hair.

Blake was still busy fending off the scorpion Grimm.

Pyrrha and the other boy decide to help her.

"Man, we got to get over there!" Jaune yelled.

"Let's do this!" The orange haired girl said enthusiastically.

"Yeah but… I can't make that jump." I overheard Jaune said.

!

The Nevermore swoops again.

This guy is annoying me!

What can I do to stop it?

* * *

(Ruby's point of view)

This is ridiculous!

Just now, another Nevermore came to replace the one Misaya shot down!

It was super cool!

I mean the way she jumps and toss away her spear!

But that doesn't matter now!

We need to find a way to kill this one.

"Rin, any ideas?" I asked her.

She shakes her head.

"My ideas involved Misaya in it but she's isn't here right now!" She told me.

?

!

Blake is falling!

The Nevermore tried to scoop her!

Oh my god!

What should I do?!

?

Did she just…?

That was super cool!

Blake's quick thinking managed to save herself!

As she fell, she fired and slinging her up to top of the Nevermore.

She travels down its back with a series of rapid slashes.

She then nimbly landed next to Yang!

How cool is that?!

"It's tougher than it looks!" She told Yang.

Yang sends her arms down to her sides, the Ember Celica responding with the cocking of a shotgun.

"Then let's hit it with everything that we've got." She declared firmly.

I nod and prepare Crescent Rose in her sniper mode.

Rin and Weiss need to stay low since they have no range weapon.

?

Where's Shirou?

I glance around but fail to find him.

"That dunce…! What is he trying to do?" Weiss suddenly yelled.

?

I look at where Weiss was glancing.

!

Shirou is climbing the cliff across the chasm.

What is he trying to do?

"Ruby, distract that birdbrain! If not, it might see Shirou!" Rin told me.

I nod and start aiming at the flying Grimm.

I'm worried about Jaune and the others but I have enough trouble on my own plate.

Blake, Yang, and I start raining shots after shots at the said Grimm but none of it works!

Weiss let out a bitter grunt.

"None of this is working…" She complained.

…

I was thinking the same thing.

…

I glance at cliff and then to stone where Blake and Yang currently taking cover.

...

I got an idea.

"I have a plan, cover me!" I told Weiss and Rin.

They nod without asking question.

I see the Nevermore was struck in the eye.

…

But it didn't faze at all.

Then, the overgrown crow dives in to attack.

?

Yang jumps and manages to grip its beak.

"Go Yang…!" I cheer from a far.

She begins to relentlessly fire shotgun blasts into the Nevermore's mouth.

"That's our cue!" I told Rin and Weiss.

The avian Grimm is falling straight to us.

I notice Blake is close to us.

"Blake, can your weapon extend long enough to be a big slingshot?" I asked her.

I noticed earlier that her weapon has some kind of elastic rope thingy.

She nods.

"Make a slingshot by using those rocks over there. Weiss, Rin, can you guys make a glyph that can propel me high enough?" I start asking them.

"Can I?" Weiss said questionably.

"I mean, can you propel me…"

"Of course I can, you dolt!" She suddenly yelled.

…

Sheesh, no need to shout…

?

Rin is looking at the slingshots that Blake made.

"It's coming!" She suddenly said.

?

Oh, that Nevermore is close.

It's now or never…

I jump on the makeshift slingshot.

Weiss makes a glyph to prevent it from propelling me yet.

"Ruby, you sure you can do this?" Rin asked in worried tone.

"Yes, I am certain!" I told her with great confidence.

I know I can do this!

"Don't die on me now, dolt!" Weiss told me.

Aww… you do care…

"Ready?" She asked me.

I eye the falling Grimm.

"Now…!" She hollered.

The glyph releases the slingshot and I start running on the cliff with Crescent Rose barred.

!

Several rocks are falling at me.

!

Multiple small glyphs appear, preventing the rocks from hitting me.

It's golden in color.

I smirk and continue running.

I pass by Yang as I run.

"Go Ruby…!" She cheered me.

I smile.

My blade reaches the Grimm's neck.

And I start dragging it upwards.

Weiss' glyphs allow me to defy gravity and run upwards by the cliff.

I release a shot every now and then to keep me propelled.

You're going down, Grimm!

[Neck snapping]

As I reach the edge of the cliff, the overgrown crow loses its head.

I eye its body falling slowly to the ground as it disintegrates.

…

It worked!

My plan worked!

* * *

(Jaune's point of view)

The heck is wrong with this Grimm!

Why is it so hard?!

Don't tell me all Grimm has this kind of shell…

[Cracking]

!

The Death Stalker destroyed some of the bridge support!

"We got to move!" I yelled.

All of us jump away from the broken bridge.

[Bridge broke]

…

This is hard.

"Take this…!" The fox Faunus toss a stone at it.

[Rock bouncing off]

~Silence~

…

"Um, that didn't work…" She told us.

Of course it won't work!

The Death Stalker took a swipe at Pyrrha with one of its pincers.

[Shield clanking]

But she slides down and blocks it with her shield.

The other claw quickly comes up in a follow up strike.

I move forward with my shield.

[Shield clanking]

I feel a strong blow to my shield.

I blocked it successfully!

The other guy quickly slid in.

[Stinger plunges]

He dodges another attack by the stinger then he climbs it up.

?

Oh…

[Gunshots]

He begins to fire on the segment of the stinger connect to the tail.

But it didn't do a thing to the Grimm.

…

That gives me an idea.

?

Oh, it's that bubbly girl.

[Rocket launching]

She starts shooting her grenade launcher at the stinger.

I think it began to loosen.

…

"Hey, the guy with a little pink on his hair!" I yelled.

He turns his glance at me.

"Can you shoot its eyes? That would be helpful!" I hollered.

He nods and starts running again.

[Gunshots]

He circles the Grimm and start shooting.

!

He manages to destroy each and every eye of the Death Stalker!

He's good!

The overgrown scorpion begins to flail its tail around, swinging at the other guy wildly.

?

The fox Faunus suddenly leap.

Why is she trying to do?

Oh…

She grabs the gun guy and drags him away from the flailing Death Stalker.

"Pyrrha, throw your shield at its tail!" I yelled.

I notice her shield is meant to be thrown.

She nods.

[Shield plunges]

Pyrrha throw her shield, knocking the Death Stalker's stinger into its plated head.

"Nora…! Smash it!" I yelled again.

…

How did I know her name was Nora…?

…

Oh, yeah…

That other guy calls out her name earlier.

Nora launches herself into the air.

"Take this…!" The bubbly girl yelled.

[Hammer crashing]

Nora executes an overhead smash on the Death Stalker's stinger.

[Cracking]

!

The bridge is giving up!

"The bridge is busted!" I hollered to warn the others.

[Bridge broke]

We quickly roll out of the way, as the bridge collapsed.

The Death Stalker falls over the edge and it echoes across the chasm.

…

We won…

Now, that's a relief…

The gun guy walks slowly to me.

"Ren…" He simply stated.

?

"My name is Lie Ren. You didn't know my name yet." He told me.

Oh…

"Nice to meet you, Ren…! Man, you're good!" I praise him.

He averts his head.

…

I could see some shade of red on his face.

Oh, I see…

He's embarrassed…

But he's really good!

"Great idea just now, Jaune… You figured out its weakness." Pyrrha commented.

I blush a little.

"Oh, it was nothing. I just think of the most logical thing to do." I told her.

"But I did that too! But it didn't work." The fox Faunus suddenly interjected.

…

You mean, by tossing a rock at that Grimm?

I sigh.

I thought I was the idiot…

"Anyway, I'm Tamamo! What's your name? And don't you dare make that cheesy intro again, lady killer." She warned me.

…

Was it that bad?

My dad told me that what women seek in men is confidence.

…

Or, did I take it the wrong way?

"I'm Nora Valkyrie! Nice to meet you, Tamamo…!" The bubbly girl introduces herself.

"Ren…" Ren simply told her.

?

Isn't that?

"Huh, you guys took care of it." The black haired super woman commented.

Who is the super woman?

You guys know it already!

It's Misaya Tohsaka!

She's the one who took down that first Nevermore in a single blow!

That was so cool!

…

But what about the other Nevermore?!

I turn around franticly.

I see Ruby running up the cliff with the said Grimm under her.

…

Show off…

She managed to decapitate it after reaching the edge.

…

But I got to admit that was pretty cool.

?

What's Shirou doing over there?

He's climbing the cliff alone.

…

"Isn't that peachy? Looks like someone else can kill a Nevermore like I do." Misaya smugly said.

…

She got the right to be a smug.

She did kill a freaking large Grimm with a single blow.

…

Yeah, she did.

I wonder if I could keep up with these guys.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

All of us assemble after that battle.

…

Looks like I'm going to get an earful lecture…

"Shirou… What were you doing back there?" Tohsaka asked me with sweet smile on her face.

…

I take it back.

That smile isn't sweet!

It's freaking scary!

"What were you thinking, dunce?! Don't you know the Nevermore could scoop on you?!" Weiss joined the fray.

I flinch from the brunt of her yelling.

"Well…" I tried to retort.

"I was wondering, what were you doing up there?" Ruby asked me.

…

Now that I think of it, what was I thinking?

What makes me want to climb the cliff?

"…" I tried to explain but failed.

"I heard that idiots like high places. I guess that applied to Shirou." Tama-san said absentmindedly.

…

That kind of hurts me.

?

For some reason, Tohsaka seems startled.

"Tamamo, my little sister likes high places." Misaya pointed out.

"Oh…" The fox Faunus scratches her head in embarrassment.

"If what you said is true, then Ruby is an idiot too. I mean she did climb up that cliff." Jaune pointed out.

"Hey…!" Ruby retorted.

"Sorry…" Jaune automatically responded.

The rest of us laugh.

"Seriously, Vomit Boy… If you meant it, I was going to beat you into pulp." Yang told him.

Jaune makes a nervous gulp.

?

Weiss has been staring at Tohsaka for quite awhile now.

…

"Are you going to ask?" Tohsaka suddenly said nervously.

?

Weiss' face turns furious.

"What's the meaning of this?!" She suddenly hollered.

I flinch a little.

What is going on?

Tohsaka seems a bit scared.

…

Out of sudden, Misaya walks in front of her.

"Before you start accusing or speculate anything, listen to our explanation first." She firmly said.

Weiss' face starts soften.

Then, she sighs.

"Father was right…" She muttered.

?

…

"Fine, I'll listen to you." She told them.

…

The others were silent the whole time.

"First of all, Rin semblance is glyphs just like Weiss or any other Schnees." Misaya narrated.

Tohsaka hides behind her as Misaya speaks.

Weiss doesn't seem impressed.

"But that doesn't mean she's Schnee or related to your family. It was a total coincidence when we first discover it. Our family has no direct relation with your family." Misaya explained to Weiss.

…

Just like before, she doesn't seem impressed.

"And you expect me to believe that? What a joke!" Weiss suddenly raises her voice.

"No one, I said no one in Remnant has a glyph semblance without blood relation with us! There's no one else other than us Schnees have glyphs semblance!" She claimed.

"So what…? As if the Schnee is so special that no one else could possess the same semblance." Misaya argued.

…

I've never Tohsaka so frightened like this.

The Tohsaka I know will always stands back up.

No matter the obstacles, she will always brave it through.

But right now, she is so scared, frightened like a little kitten…

What is going on here?

Why is Weiss so mad?

"We are special! That's why we're the most influential family in Remnant!" Weiss countered Misaya's argument.

…

Tohsaka's twin sister doesn't look so calm right now…

"Looks like I was wrong all along… The Schnees really are bunch of b*tch*s." The elder Tohsaka said.

All of us gasp.

"You…! Take that back…!" The Schnee heiress demanded.

"Why should I? You're acting like a b*tch. And I heard your family oppressed the Faunus workers. Isn't that right, Ice B*tch?" Misaya said with a smug face.

Meanwhile, Tohsaka was trembling.

She's breaking to tears.

"We do not oppress our workers!" Weiss argued.

…

I notice her tone is a bit wavering.

There is a tinge of crying on her eyes.

…

Is she going to cry?

"Oh really…? Then, explain this; why is the White Fang specifically targeted your family? Almost everyone here knows the reason behind it." Misaya stated.

…

What is she talking about?

"I…" Weiss tried to retort.

"What's wrong little princess? Running out of rants?" Misaya taunted.

Weiss didn't respond to her taunt.

…

Everyone else was there but they step out of this.

?

Blake seems a bit nervous.

"Just like I thought, you're nothing more but a spoiled brat. You know nothing about your own company. The only thing you care about is yourself. I bet the reason you came to Beacon is to gloat. You and your family are no Huntsmen. You're nothing more than a conceited child." Misaya said it nonchalantly.

…

Both Tohsaka and Weiss are on the verge of tears.

What should I do?

I_

Break the tension by making a joke. (Rin+1, Weiss+1, Misaya-1)

Ask what is going on. (Misaya+3, Rin+1, Weiss-1)

Remain silent. (Misaya-1, Rin-1, Weiss-1)

Slap Misaya for being insolence. (Misaya-10)

Join her in bashing Weiss. (Weiss-10)

…

…

…

"Tama-san, what are you doing?"

Just now, she placed a billboard with those choices in front of my face.

I can't help but read it.

What is she trying to make me do with those choices?

And what's with the points?

"Did you make a choice?" Tama-san asked.

…

!

Now, all eyes are on me!

"Tamamo no Mae, what are you doing?" Misaya asked in angered tone.

The fox Faunus simply smiles at her.

"Well, I'm trying to make Shirou an eroge protagonist!" She declared.

…

Did she just say eroge?

"Are you deaf, Tamamo?! We are having an argument here!" Misaya said angrily.

…

Rin and Weiss remain silent.

…

"Yeah, I know." She replied nonchalantly.

Upon her statement, Misaya pulls out her spear.

!

"Looks like someone have a death wish… You may be my partner but you're testing my patience!" She threatened Tama-san.

…

I grit my teeth.

What should I do?!

"Whoa, whoa…! Stop right there…! Aren't we all friends here?" Yang suddenly interjected.

"Friends, hah…!" Misaya snorted.

…

"So says the b*tch that made my sister cry last night. What a wonderful friend you are, Yang." Misaya commented.

"What…? I- I didn't know. I thought she-…" Yang stuttered.

…

This is bad…

I have to do something.

I_

Backup Yang. (Yang+1, Misaya-3)

Do nothing. (No effect)

…

I massage my temples.

"Tama-san, there are times for jokes and games but this isn't the time." I pointed out.

Where did she get all those billboards in the first place?

"Aw, Shirou… Why didn't you just go with it? You'll make a fine eroge protagonist!" Tama-san stated.

…

"I don't want to be an eroge protagonist! And why an eroge specifically?! Do I look like a womanizer to you?" I inquired.

"Technically, you're already one but let's just forget I just said that." Tama-san made an absentminded comment.

…

Wait, what…?

"Tamamo…!" Misaya yelled angrily.

"Yes, partner…?" Tama-san replied with a wide grin on her face.

"I swear I'll kill you the next time you made a joke like that!" She declared.

"Aw… But I was having fun." Tama-san replied cheerfully.

"Stop being childish…!" Misaya hollered.

…

At that remark, Tamamo's face turns serious.

"Are we now…?" She remarked.

?

"Who's the child here? Me or you…?" She asked Misaya.

?

What is going on?

For some reason, Misaya seems a bit shocked.

"I thought you were the most matured one among us but it turns out you were just a child like all of us." Tama-san commented.

…

At her comment, Misaya seems a bit ashamed.

"Tell me this; what would you get from throwing your tantrum like this? Is it fun…?" Tama-san made a twirl as she speak.

"No answer…? That's right! You get nothing! We will never gain anything by simply throwing our tantrum." Tama-san said with her face dead serious.

…

I had no idea that Tama-san had this kind of personality.

"First of all, let us see the source of this stupid argument. Weiss aren't you a little self-centered just now." Tama-san said with a smile on her face.

Weiss hangs her head down in shame.

…

"Shirou have to make a choice! He'll_

Stop Tamamo from bashing Weiss. (Weiss+1, Tamamo+1)

Crack a joke to break the tension. (Everyone+10)

Which one will you choose?"

…

"I can't take you seriously, can I?" I said.

"Yep…!" She replied with a beaming smile.

…

I sigh.

Then, I heard some chuckling.

?

Oh, it's Tohsaka.

"Finally, I made someone laugh!" Tama-san said enthusiastically.

…

Meanwhile, Weiss doesn't seem amused.

She's still at the brink of tears.

"Hey…" I speak to her.

She looks at me with wet eyes.

…

"I don't know what's going on but… Can I do something to help? Maybe…" I start rummaging my pockets.

…

Oh, I still got some cookies.

"Here, cookies could cheer you up. That's what Jaune said." I said absentmindedly.

For some reason, Ruby's eye starts glittering.

?

I take another look at Weiss.

?

She's covering her mouth.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her worriedly.

Was it something I said?

Then, I heard some muffled chuckling.

?

Is Weiss chuckling?

"You dunce…!" Weiss suddenly hit my shoulder with her fist.

"Ouch…! What was that for?" I asked while wincing.

"That's plus 2 for Weiss! Good going Shirou!" Tama-san said.

…

What's with those points?

"Okay, that's enough teasing Shirou. It's time for some revelation!" Tama-san declared with serious tone.

…

Well, sort of…

"First of all, what is a semblance?" She suddenly pointed out.

…

?

Why out of sudden she ask about semblances?

Blake raises her hand.

…

Is this a class or something?

"A semblance is the manifestation of our soul. Therefore, it represents ones-self. There is no one in Remnant posses the same semblance, with exception of the Schnees. Since, everyone has different soul, by all means, different semblances." She narrated.

…

Is that so…?

"Blake is right!" Tama-san claps her hand.

"Way to go, partner!" Yang cheered on for her.

But she suddenly shirks back when Misaya glances at her.

"But that's not all about semblance! There is something else that we should know!" Tama-san suddenly said.

?

But doesn't Blake's explanation tell everything we need to know about semblances?

"The colors, its shape, functions, and abilities… It also represents ones-self!" She added.

?

What did she mean by colors, shapes?

"I didn't know that…" Blake muttered.

"It's time for semblance lesson number one; the colors of semblance! As you all aware, each of us have specific color for our semblances." She starts her lecture.

…

Weren't we supposed to be reporting to Ozpin by now?

I mean, we're all in the initiation.

And we already obtained the relics…

…

But everyone else is paying attention to Tama-san.

Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, Blake, the bubbly girl with hammer, the silent looking guy, and even Tohsaka, Misaya and Weiss are listening to her.

…

Did they forget about it already?

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

I won't be posting the next chapter tomorrow.

I'm going to be busy.

Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 04

[Author's note]

To guest; don't worry about them.

They're just canon fodders just like team CRDL.

* * *

Chapter 04: Initiation Part 4 Final

(Shirou's point of view)

"As I was saying, the color of semblance represents ones' personality." The fox Faunus lectured us eagerly.

…

For some reason, our initiation has turn into a semblance class.

?

Ruby raises her hand.

"Say Tamamo, I have a speed semblance so I can't actually see the color of my semblance." She claimed.

"That's not true. Even speed semblances have colors. Yours is red." Tama-san pointed out.

"Really…?" Ruby tilts her head.

…

Now, that's cute.

"How about magnetism…?" Pyrrha suddenly asked.

"Is your semblance magnetism?" Tama-san asked her back.

"Wha- No…! I was just asking…" She retorted.

…

"Well, magnetism or polarity manipulation is a special case. But there are several cases regarding those with magnetism semblances. These people are mostly charismatic." Tama-san told us as a matter of fact.

…

Pyrrha has this 'revelation' face on hers.

"That's not the only thing regarding magnetism semblance. It also represents attraction and attention from others. In other words, those with magnetism semblances are incredibly popular by default." Tama-san added.

…

I eye Pyrrha again.

Pyrrha has 'revelation' face again.

"But it is also known that magnets do not pull the same polarity. Therefore, those with magnetism semblance will never get along with someone so similar to himself or herself." She added again.

…

That sucks…

"But enough about that…! Let's talk about the colors. Since, Ruby asked about hers, I'll explain the meaning of red first." Tama-san declared.

Ruby makes a gulping sound.

"Red has a lot of meaning. But it varies according to person. Generally speaking red mostly represents wrath or anger or hatred…" Tama-san stated.

…

Ruby seems a bit dejected.

"But it also represents strength, courage, compassion, and love. Since Ruby is still young, I could assume her semblance represents her love and compassion to be a Huntress." Tama-san speculated.

At her remark, Ruby beams.

"So, what does Snow Angel's means? Hers is white." Jaune asked.

…

Did he say Snow Angel…?

"It was obvious. White means pure." The fox Faunus answered simply.

?

"Did I just hear it right…? You said it was 'pure'. But... never mind…" Yang muttered.

"Let me explain. White can mean a lot of things but in semblances, white could only mean one thing; that is 'Purity'." She told us.

"You got to be kidding me! But she's a whiny brat! She spouted nonsense, talk badly about other people, and act all high and mighty! How is that pure?!" Yang suddenly raises her voice.

Then, she closes her mouth when she realizes Weiss was about to cry again.

…

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean too… Me and my big mouth…!" She chastised herself.

…

"Listen, Weiss. I think Tamamo doesn't need to explain it to me. Maybe, you are pure at heart." Yang suddenly said.

"Don't try to sugarcoat it! I know I am a whiny b*tch!" Weiss yelled as her tears starts welling.

"Hey, I mean it…! You saved Ruby just now. You saved my sister. You said she was annoying but you actually care about her safety after all." Yang pointed out.

Weiss seems a bit shocked.

"I don't know what were you thinking but you did save my sister. I don't think anyone with black heart would do." Yang commented.

At her remark, Weiss starts blushing.

…

But at the same time, Blake seems a bit dejected.

"Right… Now, it's time for me to explain Weiss' color. As I was saying, her color represents purity. Maybe she's a whiny brat but that also means she's as pure as a child." Tama-san interjected.

"Hey…!" Weiss yelled while feeling abashed.

"Then, does that means all the Schnees were innocent?" Blake suddenly asked.

…

Why did she ask that?

"Not really but some of them were innocent. They're pure at heart but have rather difficult personalities and not to mention bad manners." Tama-san said nonchalantly.

"Hey…!" Weiss yelled again.

…

Blake seems even more dejected.

"The talks about Schnee abusing Faunus workers were probably just a ruse. Or maybe one of the workers claimed to be abused and other Faunuses start speculate. We shouldn't assume things too quickly." Tama-san stated.

"There are records of Schnee abusing the Faunuses but those were decades ago, isn't that right Weiss…?" Tama-san inquired.

Weiss nods.

"That's true but we changed our policies. Faunus workers are to be treated as equals." She affirmed.

…

Weiss seems a bit off…

"But I think my father is a bit racist nowadays…" She muttered.

"So, they start abusing the Faunus again because your father is a racist…?" Blake inquired.

Weiss reluctantly nod.

"I don't know… He changed out of blue… He was never like that before…" Weiss said.

"But he has the right to hate some of them! Those damnable White Fang!" She suddenly hollered.

"So, does that make me your enemy?" Tama-san suddenly interjected.

"Huh…? No…!" She responded.

"That's good enough for an answer!" Tama-san declared cheerfully.

…

Seriously, this girl is confusing me.

"But Weiss, I need to ask. Your father, did he show you his semblance?" Tama-san suddenly changed mood again.

?

"Yes, his was white glyphs like mine. Why do you ask?" She looks at the fox Faunus while tilting her head.

"That's odd… If he really is a racist then his semblance should be different…" Tama-san muttered alone.

?

"When is the last time he shows it to you?" She came out with the question.

"I think it was twelve years ago…" Weiss told her.

…

Why did she ask about it?

What does that mean?

Tama-san ponders about it.

Then, she shakes her head.

"I give up! I don't know much about your dad! So, don't ask me about Mr. Schnee!" She suddenly declared.

…

No one asked about Mr. Schnee in the first place…

"Anyway, did something bother you Blake?" Tama-san suddenly asked.

"Huh…? No, nothing is bothering me…" She replied.

…

That's a lie.

Something is bothering you.

"This is about your semblance isn't it? Because it's black…" Tama-san pointed out.

…

All of us gasp.

That means…

"No, please don't jump to conclusions! There is an interesting fact about black semblances!"

?

"Black semblance… What a rare coincidence…" Tama-san mused.

…

"What does it mean?" Jaune, of all people, asked.

"Not many in this world possesses black or white semblance. These colors are mutually exclusive and extremely rare among us people of Remnant. Colorless semblance is not rare but rather plentiful." Tama-san started lecturing.

…

I'm starting to get anxious right now.

Aren't we supposed to be reporting to Ozpin…?

Did he set a time limit for this?

If he did, then we're in big trouble.

I could see the sun is going down and it's almost dusk.

"Just like white, black only meant one thing; defiant…"

…

?

"What do you mean, 'defiant'?" Blake inquired.

"It means you're trying to defy your fate. It is an extremely rare color of semblance. Not many have Black Semblances and not many own White Semblances."

"But my whole family has white semblances." Weiss claimed.

Tama-san shakes her head.

"You're wrong, Weiss. Your other family members never showed their semblances in front of you did they?" She pointed out.

?

"Okay, I'm pointing a very important point here so take note. People could change the color of their semblance using Dust."

…

Then, what is the point in listening to your lecture regarding its color?

"But what I said before only apply to your natural color. I mean the color of your semblance without applying the Dust."

…

That explains a lot…

"Your family never use their pure semblance in front of you Weiss." Tama-san pointed out.

…

"Are you saying my father is a liar?" Weiss asked reluctantly.

"Like I said before, don't speculate…" Tama-san told her.

…

This is getting ridiculous…

Where is this going?

We're in the middle of initiation.

"Well, enough about those colors. What about mine…?" Tohsaka asked eagerly.

…

I'm rather interested too…

What does 'gold' mean?

"…" Tama-san stares blankly at her.

"Hey… Don't tell me it means 'greed'…" Misaya talked for the first time since her argument.

Tama-san shakes her head.

"I have no idea…" She replied simply.

?

"What…?! But you knew about all those other colors but why mine is a mystery?" Tohsaka asked.

"Well Rin, you're an odd case. And I'm surprised to see it too. It was the first time I've seen a golden semblance. And it was the first time in the history of Remnant, a golden semblance appeared."

…

"Oh yeah, I forgot that semblances and auras have the same color. Silly me…!" Tama-san bonks her head a little.

?

"The color of your aura also determines your semblance true color. So, what's yours Rin?"

"It's golden."

…

Tama-san starts gapping.

"You're kidding me! First you have glyph semblance which only owned by the Schnee. Now, you're telling me you have golden semblances! What are you?! A gifted child…?" Tama-san said flailing her arms.

Tohsaka averts her head.

I think I saw her blush.

"Well, Rin is gifted. Considering what I know that is…" Misaya suddenly said.

"What is it? What do you know?" The fox Faunus eagerly asked.

"I'm not telling…" Misaya said as she averts her head.

…

I think I saw her smirk.

…

"I'm sorry to interrupt this meaningful lecture but we're in the middle of initiation right now." The quiet boy finally speaks.

…

Someone actually pointed that out!

"That's right! We're in the middle of initiation!" Weiss gasps as she remembered it.

"Say Weiss, are you going to eat those?" Ruby suddenly asked.

?

What did she mean by that?

Weiss looks at the cookies I gave her.

Then, she hands it to Ruby, which she quickly grabs and munches.

…

Then, Weiss seems a bit troubled.

"Oh, sorry… I didn't mean to be rude but she wanted it… So I gave it to her." She told me.

…

Oh well, I was giving that away.

"I don't mind…" I told her.

At my remark, she let out a sigh of relief.

…

Now I know why your semblance is white.

You have a good heart.

"Hey, Shirou…"

?

Oh, it's Jaune.

Why is he whispering?

"Do you have some more of those cookies? All these serious talks and lectures are making me hungry."

…

I rummage through my pockets.

…

What do you know?

I still have some.

…

What am I, Doraemon?

I hand the cookies to him.

"Thanks, man!" He said to me.

"Alright people, let's get back to Ozpin, and hit the hay!" Yang declared.

The others cheer as well.

Then, I saw Misaya approaches Yang.

…

They're whispering to each other so I can't hear it.

But I could guess what they are talking.

Their faces told me all about it.

[Bush trembling]

?

"Is someone there?" I asked.

I think I saw the bushes move.

Noting my sentences just now, the others take out their weapons.

…

I wait for the one in the bushes to come out.

"Shirou, what are you doing? Take out your weapon…" Ruby whispered to me.

…

"But I don't have any weapon…" I told her.

…

Why is she making such horrified face?

!

Out of sudden, something came out from the bushes.

It was a Grimm!

…

Somehow, this is rather cliché…

But never mind that…!

It's a Grimm.

…

But it's twelve of us against it alone.

The odds are in our favor.

[Howling]

!

…

I guess I spoke too soon.

A number of Grimm came out of nowhere and start surrounding us.

* * *

"What is taking them so long?! The others are already here!" A woman known as Glynda Goodwitch complained to her companion.

Her companion, an elderly man but not that old, is the headmaster of Beacon, Ozpin.

"Maybe they encounter some complication along the way." He said while sipping his coffee from his favorite mug.

"But that shouldn't hold them for long! One of them is Pyrrha Nikos! What could possibly hold her that long? We saw it just now how these children slaughtered two S rank Grimm." The woman pointed out.

"There are many kind of complications, Glynda. Maybe it is something that we can't perceive. Teenagers are unpredictable…" The headmaster stated.

"And what kind of complication could possibly stall them?!"

The headmaster sighed.

It appears his assistant is losing her temper.

"I don't know…" He simply answered.

The woman let out a sigh of her own.

* * *

Meanwhile, the hunters and huntresses in training are currently being surrounded by a group of Beowolves.

"They're going down! We'll definitely kick their asses!" Yang, the boxer declared.

The others nod and form their formation.

But one particular boy realizes that something was wrong with the Grimm.

"Why are they hesitating?" He mused.

Normally, Beowolves would just jump at their prey even if the said prey were a Hunter.

The wolf-like Grimm continue circling them.

Yang couldn't stand to wait any longer and decided to make the first move.

She dashes towards one of the Grimm and executes a straight punch.

The said Grimm was caught off guarded.

Her victim was sent flying a few meters.

It finally stopped after breaking a few trees.

The remaining Grimm became furious.

They targeted her since she killed one of their brethren.

However, the huntress in training was not alone.

Her comrades were also there.

They start their battle for survival.

Ruby, the youngest among them, proficiently maneuvers her beloved scythe, Crescent Rose.

One of the Beowolves tries to pounce on her from the back.

However, she notices the sneak attack and swiftly evades it.

Then, she performs a riposte by executing an overhead slash, aiming to behead the Beowolf.

Normally, she could easily behead a Beowolf.

For some reason, she failed this time.

She was confused by the turn of event.

Unlike a Death Stalker, Beowolf don't have armor to protect its body.

In addition, unlike a Nevermore, Beowolves' hides are not harder than steel.

Beowolves are considered to be a B-rank Grimm.

Then, why did she fail to kill it?

The answer is, it dodges her attack by a millimeter and performs its own counterattack.

The young girl was caught off guard and sent flying.

She hits her partner, which broke her flight.

"Watch it, dolt!" Weiss, the Schnee heiress, told her.

Meanwhile, the Mistral Champion was having a hard time fighting two of the Beowolves.

In her past, she had fought more than a dozen Beowolves alone and she was victorious.

It wasn't much of a feat since any full-fledged Hunters or Huntresses could easily achieve such feats.

Pyrrha Nikos is considered to be one of the most talented Huntresses in training.

Yet, the champion is having a hard time against Beowolves of all Grimm.

Not surprisingly, the other trainees were having a difficult time trying to stay alive.

Lie Ren is a professional aura master and he could manipulate his aura more proficiently among his peers.

He senses the anomaly among the Grimm.

They're being controlled!

How could that be?

Grimm cannot be tamed under any means necessary.

Grimm is also devoid of aura, making it immune to any mind control semblance.

In fact, it is harmful for the Grimm to be exposed to aura.

"What is going on here?" He wondered.

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

Tama-san barely avoids a fatal blow to her neck.

"Whoa…! That was a close call!" She jested.

"Tamamo, this isn't the time to play games!" Tohsaka's twin sister, Misaya hollered.

One of the Beowolves tries to pounce on her.

She blocks the Grimm's maw with her spear.

"Aren't you a smart one?" She said as she grunts.

…

!

I avoid a blow to my back.

!

[Metal clanking]

…

What happened…?

"Shirou, are you okay?" I heard Jaune's voice.

…

He blocked an attack meant for me with his shield.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied.

…

I can't recklessly brawl with these Grimm.

My aura is currently in a bad state.

For some reason, it is dwindling beyond reasoning.

Just now, it flares so brightly.

But now, it's dwindling again…

"You're tired, right? I'll defend you while you recuperate." Jaune told me.

…

"Yeah, I know I'm not the best fighting guy. Safeguarding you but it's the least I could do." He claimed.

…

I feel ashamed.

Even Jaune could protect someone.

But I'm powerless…

Several years ago, after Tohsaka unlocked my aura, I return home to tell my father about it.

I learn from Tohsaka that after a few months or years, my semblance might show up.

…

But apparently, it never shows up.

I learnt from a friend of Tama-san, Hakuno Kishinami that some people aren't meant to be Hunters or Huntresses.

Hakuno is an example himself.

He has a weak aura.

Tama-san unlocked his aura but was shocked to see how weak it was.

As for my case, my aura fluctuates from time to time.

According to Kiritsugu, those with weak aura will never unlock their semblance.

They're nothing more but normal civilians.

…

As we all know, all living things have aura.

But there is the thing with compatibility…

Everyone has his or her own specialty.

My specialty doesn't lies in combat.

…

I know that I couldn't do anything in the battlefield.

Yet, I tried anyway…

I want to be an ally of justice.

My brother, Yuusei Emiya, also chased the same dream.

…

It's been a few years since I met him.

Ever since father, disown him, we've never meet him again.

…

As far as I remember it, his aura was fluctuating too…

…

We shared the same dream.

We dreamt a world where everyone can be saved.

Under a moonlit night, he told me that he wants to be an ally of justice.

I remember asking him for his reasoning.

He simply answers it 'because I could sense the beauty of it…'

…

Yes, I could see it too…

I know I am incapable to generate a semblance.

I know I am incapable to fight using any weapons.

So, I fight with my fists…

I learn how to manipulate my aura from a man named Li Shu Wen.

He is a Hunter that uses only his fists.

He also mentioned that he is so powerful that he called his strikes 'Second Strike is Needless'.

…

I don't really care for gloating.

So, I focus on learning how to fight.

Embarrassingly, I was inept in martial arts.

So, he teaches me how to apply my aura into my body.

It was a useless technique for proper Hunters since it was reckless.

Using this technique will deplete our aura quickly, making us vulnerable to Grimm.

But it's the only thing I could do.

Since it was a useless technique, it has no name.

So I name it 'Reinforcement'.

Heck, I've even modified it into a more unique technique called 'Structural Analysis'.

The modified technique allows me to use my aura to scan inanimate objects such as heaters.

When I say scan, I mean I am able to grasp every single part of it.

…

Now that I think of it, it was more useless than 'Reinforcement'.

I groan to myself.

The only good thing is I could help people with it.

I even get the nickname 'Fake Janitor' since I've been helping people repairing broken electrical appliances.

!

[Metal clanking]

Jaune blocked another blow meant for me.

…

I was zoning out…

I can't believe I just did that!

What kind of hero am I?

My friends are fighting Grimm while I simply stand by the sidelines…

But what can I do?

"Ren, watch out!" Jaune shouted.

?

The quiet boy heard his warning.

He expertly dodges a blow meant for his skull.

…

So his name is Ren…

The Beowolf pounces on him again but for some reason, it was sent flying away.

"Got your back, Renny…!" The bubbly hammer girl declared.

…

Oh, she's the one who hit that Grimm.

"Thanks, Nora…" The quiet boy thanked his partner.

…

"Blake, Yang...!" Ruby shouted from a far.

?

Surprisingly, Blake and Yang understood her.

They perform a combo against three Beowolves.

…

I wish I could help Tohsaka like that.

[Explosion]

?

I glance towards the source of explosion.

…

It was Tohsaka.

She launches several Dust Crystals into the air.

!

The crystals suddenly move by itself and target several wolves at once!

[Explosion]

…

How did she do that?

She didn't use her semblance.

And where's her weapon?

?

I see her taking out a candlestick from her pocket.

…

Oh, there it is…

"Rin, need a little help here…!" Her sister called.

I glance at her location.

Misaya is being cornered by several Beowolves.

…

Is it me, or the number of Beowolves seems bigger?

Tohsaka notices her plea and swing her sword at them.

[Swooshing]

A wave of rainbow came out and scorched several of the Grimm.

…

"That's so cool! Why didn't you use it earlier?" Ruby stops by to ask.

"I can only use it once per day. It has limits after all." Tohsaka said as she inspects her rapier.

…

So far, the easiest way for them to kill the Grimm is to burn them.

The one we thought to have died, never actually died.

It was only unconscious for a moment.

…

Physical blunt attack won't work…

!

"Guys, force the Grimm into one spot!" I yelled.

Most of them heard my shout.

Pyrrha expertly jabs her spear to force the Beowolves she's fighting to back away.

…

She's fighting four now…?

Blake and Yang kick and punch the ones they're fighting to crash into Pyrrha's opponents.

"What's the big idea?" Weiss asked after sending a Beowolf flying with her glyph.

"I'll tell you later." I told her.

If we pull this off, we could finish it in one fell swoop.

?

I think something is flying over me.

Several more Grimm are sent crashing.

…

Oh, it's Ruby.

For a fifteen years old, she sure knows how to kick a Grimm's ass.

Ren and Nora manage to force theirs to the middle.

Now, majority of the Grimm pack is in one place.

The remaining was still fighting Misaya.

…

This should work.

[Howling]

?

[Multiple howling]

!

Out of sudden, a large Grimm shows up!

"What the heck…?" Jaune muttered some curses.

…

It's a Beowolf…

But it was larger, bulkier, and has armor covering its body.

"An alpha…!" Tama-san said.

"An alpha Beowolf…? Why all the S-rank Grimm are coming out today?" Weiss whimpered.

Dammit, now we can't execute the plan!

!

The large Grimm suddenly pounces!

It was aiming for Weiss!

"Kyaaa…!"

[Thud]

…

Thank god…

I got her in time.

"Shirou look out!" I heard Tohsaka yelled.

That was the last thing I heard from her.

* * *

(Rin's point of view)

"Kyaaa…!" I heard Weiss yelled.

The overgrown wolf seems to hate her.

Luckily, Shirou was in time to push her away.

!

"Shirou look out!" I yelled.

But I was too late…

The monster sends him flying.

"Shirou…!" I yelled as I run towards where he lands.

?

…

I am an idiot…

Why did I run towards him without concern for my own safety?

The gigantic wolf assaults me with its claw, aiming to decapitate me.

Time is moving slowly for me.

That's why I could still talk this much even I'm close to my death.

…

Well, I'm talking to myself though…

There is saying that when people are close to their death, they tend to reminiscence their lives and time move rather slowly.

I guess I'm experiencing it now.

…

I'm sorry father and mother.

I don't think I pass the initiation.

No aura could properly block an alpha's attack.

Tamamo said mine is special…

I snicker at the thought.

There's nothing special about me.

I'm just a clumsy girl that always screws up when it matters most.

[Metal clanking]

!

It- it stops…!

Something stops its attack.

I don't think a glyph could be strong enough to block it.

?

What's a mirror doing here…?

"Looks like you owe me big time, Rin."

?

"Tamamo…?" I said absentmindedly.

"Yep, that's me! But not the floating mirror…! That's my weapon!" She said.

…

Where is she…?

"I'm here with Shirou…!" She told me.

I turn my glance and see her dragging Shirou away from danger.

The alpha wolf retracts its limb to attack again.

"Oh no, you don't…!" Yang courageously jumps at its face.

?

The mirror floats on its own.

"Surprise…? It's my semblance, Telekinesis! I could manipulate stuff from far! But I don't think I could manipulate anything else better than my own mirror…" The last part was in murmurs.

…

I really don't understand this fox girl.

?

I heard groaning.

"Shirou…!" Weiss run towards him.

"You dunce…! Why did you save me?"

…

You know, you'd better stop strangling him.

"Yikes…!" Blondie knight boy suddenly yelped.

?

I glance toward Yang.

She's still struggling against that alpha.

…

She's literally gluing herself to its eyes so it can't see a thing.

…

Wait a sec…

That's not the Blondie I'm looking for…

I glance around again.

…

There he is…

"What the heck is wrong with this place?! There are things coming out from the ground!" Blondie hollered.

?

I glance downwards.

…

This is…

!

The other Beowolves are circling us again!

"Tohsaka, Weiss, blast the circling Beowolves with fire!" Shirou suddenly shouted.

Just as he instructed, we unleash fire Dust on the Grimm.

…

But why fire…?

Wouldn't it be better if we used ice…?

We can freeze them for free hit.

"The ground is turning back to normal." Pyrrha commented.

…

That's interesting…

When the Beowolves were circling us, the earth seems to morph.

It's like some kind of ritual…

Our previous attack scattered the Beowolves.

Only a few of them died from the attack.

"Guys…!" Yang frantically wailed.

?

Oh, I forgot that she's still clinging to that alpha's face.

"Ruby, use your sniper rounds and target its forehead as soon as Yang let go. Blake use your ribbon to entangle its legs. That should bring it down to earth. Tohsaka and Weiss, freeze its limbs with Dust when it fell."

?

Shirou, did you just give orders to us…?

"Yang, let go on the count of three!" He hollered.

Ruby's scythe were already in its sniper mode.

"Three, two, one… Let go of it…!" He yelled.

Yang let go of its face and Ruby's sniper round hits its forehead as planned.

But it doesn't affect the alpha at all.

!

It launches its claw towards us.

?

Did Shirou just smirk…?

"Tama-san, mirror shield…!"

[Metal clanking]

The fox Faunus project her mirror in front of us and blocks its attack.

Whoa, that mirror is strong!

…

Wait a minute; is that really a mirror in the first place?

It sounds like steel just now.

"Blake, now…! Misaya, Nora, hit it!"

Blake move as fast she can.

[Metal clanking]

Misaya and Nora hit the alpha's body with everything they got.

Nora smashes its feet rapidly.

Meanwhile, Misaya climbs up to its chest level and launches several thrust towards its diaphragm.

…

Blake finished entangling the alpha's legs.

But the alpha didn't show any sign of falling.

"Ren, aura push…! Pyrrha, Jaune… Shield Bash…!"

…

What did he say…?

Did he say 'aura push'?

Blondie and champion girl brandish their shields.

They surge towards the struggling alpha.

Then, the quiet boy came from their back.

…

As soon as their shields meet its body, the guy called 'Ren' touches their back.

!

This is…

He channels his aura to propel Blondie and champion further!

I gap at the scene.

The alpha is falling.

[Crash]

It's our cue!

I run toward one of its limb.

Weiss will cover the other side of its body.

I utilize Azure Crystal on its leg.

!

It's struggling!

The ice won't hold long at this rate!

?

"Tohsaka, I'm borrowing this…"

What the heck, Shirou?!

* * *

(Jaune's point of view)

We manage to push it down.

[Crash]

But it's not over yet!

Making it fell won't solve anything but at least we tried, right?

Shirou told us to fell it so Rin and Snow Angel could freeze it up.

!

It's struggling!

There's no way they could finish it in time!

We're doomed!

?

Did Shirou just run there?

…

Yeah, he's running towards Rin.

…

Why is he picking her pocket at time like this?

Everyone saw that, you know?

Pickpockets weren't meant to be spotted.

…

Did I get it wrong?

!

What is he doing?!

Why is he forcing his arm straight into its mouth?!

"Incoming…!"

?

What is he…?

[Explosion]

…

…

I'm covered with guts…

…

All of us are covered in guts…

…

…

…

…

What the heck, man?!

You blow it from the inside!

* * *

(Shirou's point of view)

"The first team to retrieve the relic and return is team YSRA, pronounce as 'Yasuraka'. It's an ancient language for 'calm'. It is led by Yuji Sakai. His teammate is Shana Kanshiki, Rin Natsume, and Aria Kanshiki."

…

"Hey, isn't that the girl we saw earlier?" I overheard Yang whispering to Blake.

"Yep, she's the youngest applicant this year." Blake told her.

"No way… I thought Ruby was the youngest…" Yang muttered.

"Ruby's fifteen, that girl is thirteen. I have no idea why Ozpin would admit kids into Beacon."

"Does that mean she's a prodigy?"

"I think so and from the looks of it, she could take care of Grimm just fine."

…

"You know, all of them is underage for Beacon." Tama-san interjected.

"What…?!" Yang whispered in high-pitched.

"That Yuji is fifteen. Oh, that other Rin is fifteen too. That girl with red hair tied with twin tails is fourteen. She's the sister for that Shana girl." Tama-san told them.

"No way…" Yang muttered but amusement is clearly on her face.

…

It hurts…

My cheek hurts so much…

"The next team to return safely with the relics is team LVTN, pronounce as 'leviathan'. Their members are Luviagelita Edelfelt, Vincent Grander, Taylor Kenway, and Nero Turner. This team retrieves the white bishop pieces and led by Miss Edelfelt!"

…

Ozpin's speech makes my cheek hurting.

"The third team to successfully retrieve the relic is team RVGR, pronounce as 'ravager'. This team retrieves the black bishop pieces. Their members consist of Valmont Ferdinand, Gerald Blackmore, Ronald Cornelius, and led by Rani VIII."

…

Why is my cheek still tingling…?

"Russell Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark; the four of you have gathered the black rook pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team CRDL... led by, Cardin Winchester. Congratulations, team Cardinal."

…

I don't care.

Just make the pain go away…

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, and Pyrrha Nikos; you four gathered the white rook pieces. Together, you shall be known as team JNPR... led by, Jaune Arc. Nice work, team Juniper."

"Led by…?" Jaune glanced around.

He's pretty shocked.

…

If only my cheek weren't so stinging right now, I'll go and congratulate him.

"Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long; you four gather the white knight pieces. Therefore, from this day on, you shall be known as team RWBY, led by... Ruby Rose."

"Oh, I am so proud of you!" Yang grabbed her sister in a hug, the rest of the group smiling or grinning, or in Weiss's case, neutrally faced.

…

"And finally, Shirou Emiya, Tamamo no Mae, Rin Tohsaka, and Misaya Tohsaka; the four of you have gathered the black knight pieces. Therefore, today you shall be known as team STRM, pronounced as 'storm'. The team is led by, Shirou Emiya."

The four of us walk onto the stage like the others.

…

The crowd seems a bit intimidated.

…

I guess I can't blame them since my face is beyond recognizable right now.

I can't even speak since my lips are bruised.

…

Scratch that…!

My face is badly bruised!

As for why it happened…

It's not a Grimm or some strange accident that cause it.

It was the girls.

I don't know what makes them so mad.

Tohsaka and Weiss beat the crap out of me.

"That wasn't a very good first impression." Tama-san commented.

"Can't help it… He asked for it." Tohsaka's twin sister snickered.

Meanwhile, Tohsaka pretends as if it wasn't her business.

And Ozpin seems a bit taken aback by my face.

"Excuse me but I asked for Mr. Emiya."

…

I am Emiya Shirou!

But the only I could say was mumbling.

"This is Mr. Emiya, Professor Ozpin." Tohsaka told him.

"What…? That's impossible! He doesn't look like the Brownie at all!"

…

Did Ozpin just called me a Brownie?

"He was Shirou Emiya until I decided to make a little makeover for him." Tohsaka told him with a sweet smile.

…

I take it back!

There's nothing sweet with that smile!

"I see… Very well then... Move along team STRM."

The four of us exits the spotlight.

…

Ruby, and the gang were already waiting for us.

"That was, enlightening…" Jaune commented.

…

What's so enlightening about me?

"Yeah, I didn't know Ozpin has nicknames for students." Yang added.

"What do you think he named me?" Ruby asked the others.

…

I sigh.

"Sighing already…? But this is a new beginning! Shirou, you have a highschool life ahead of you!" Tama-san said to me.

…

I want to say something but I end up mumbling it.

"Rin, Weiss, you two went off too far." Tama-san told them.

Both of them let out a 'humph'.

"If he didn't pull out that stupid stunt, I would have the foresight to blow that thing up! Yet he had to do it anyway!" Tohsaka said.

"He's an idiot! A mountain size idiot!" Weiss said angrily.

…

"Well, Shirou. You might want to make up to them. So, you'll_

Take them on a date.

Just kiss them on the spot.

Tell them that you love them.

So, which one will you choose?"

…

This fox…

"Hey…! Who said anything about liking him?!" Weiss retorted.

"I don't have feelings for him!" Tohsaka retorted at the same time.

"How about this? Shirou will have the choice to date Tamamo instead?" Blake suddenly joined the fray.

Tamamo looks at her, not amused.

"Sorry, but I already have a boyfriend." She told her.

…

…

When are they going to respond?

"Eh…?!" All of them reacted.

"Then, why are you looking after this idiot? I thought you have feelings for him." Blake blurted.

…

She thinks I'm an idiot too?

"I'm looking after my first human friend. Is that a problem?" She responded.

…

Speaking of which, I don't think Hakuno felt the same though…

I remember him talking about Tama-san has been exaggerating about them being a couple.

And he told me he had a crush on someone else.

…

I guess I should keep it as a secret.

I don't want to hurt Tama-san.

"A question though, what's an eroge?" Ruby suddenly asked.

…

Why are you asking that?!

"It's been bothering me too. What is that? Is it some kind of novel?" Blake assumed.

..

That's close…

But it's a little too close!

"You know, we've been wondering about it too…" Tohsaka said.

…

These people didn't know what an eroge is…

"Wait a sec… Why Shirou is the protagonist…?" Jaune asked.

?

"Well, it's because eroge is a computer game. And Shirou's people are the one who made it." Tama-san told him.

"That's it…? I thought it's because he is the hero or something…" Jaune muttered.

"Well, eroge is also known as a type of visual novel. Shirou fits the credit to be a protagonist." Tama-san added.

…

Please don't continue!

I mumbled to attract their attention but failed.

Please don't taint these people!

"Don't worry, lady killer! You have the traits to be a protagonist too!" Tama-san told him.

"Huh…?" He let out.

"The traits for a visual novel protagonist is always either like Shirou or you. Both of you can be a protagonist. Since I know Shirou much longer, I decide I'll be his ' _sunohara'_! Oh wait; a ' _sunohara_ ' must be a guy with all information about the girls…" Tama-san muttered the last part.

…

"A visual novel you say…? Can you introduce me to one…?" Blake asked her.

!

No…!

"Somehow, the term eroge made me think something naughty…" Yang commented.

Tama-san was about to say something-

"Shut up…! Shut up…! Shut up! You guys are annoying!"

?  
The little girl with long black hair yelled at us.

I heard her name was Shana.

"Shana, please don't start…" The boy called Yuji tried to pacify her.

"They were pretty annoying." A girl with red hair tied in twin tails said.

…

I did notice another girl is hiding behind that Yuji.

?

"Sorry for the commotion." The boy bows a little and start dragging away his team.

…

Well, pushing them away…

"That was something…" Yang commented.

"Yeah…" Jaune responded absentminded.

"It's not dynamic enough. I want it to go out with a 'Yang'!"

…

…

?

Then, everyone else start groaning.

"Yang, I thought you got rid out that horrible pun!" Ruby commented.

"Hey, it's a part of me. I can't get rid of it." She replied.

I scratch my head.

I don't get it.

"Forget about it, Shirou. Just focus on getting your harem end." Tama-san said to me.

…

What did she mean by 'harem end'?!

I give her a glare.

'Do I look like a playboy to you?', that is what my glare means.

And she replied with a chuckle accompanied by a sly smirk.

I translated it as these, 'Yep, you're one!'.

I sigh.

#Chapter End#

* * *

[Author's note]

Well, that's all I got for now.

I wrote this a year ago from RWBY hype.

I don't know if I should continue this.

Tell me what you think.

Maybe I'll consider resuming it.


End file.
